


READER INSERT [ complete! ]

by randomnessUnicorn



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Light BDSM, Multi, NSFW Art, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnessUnicorn/pseuds/randomnessUnicorn
Summary: This is a new “Collection” I do because it’s fun and I like the Reader’s Inserts.For this Insert, I will write drabbles & One-shots about the pairings you will ask me. Every pairing must be Character x reader OR Character x Reader x Character.Pairings I wrote until now:- Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader x Mangosteen.- The Devil x Female! Reader.- King Dice x Neutral! Reader.- Beppi x Trans! Male! Reader.- Cagney x Female! Reader.- Cuphead x Female! Reader.- Baroness von Bon Bon x Female! Reader.- Beppi the Clown & Child! Reader.- Djimmi the Great & Child! Reader.- Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader.- Djimmi  x Female! Reader x Beppi.- Cagney Carnation x Female! Reader x Cala Maria- Hilda Berg x ReaderHope you’ll enjoy it-!





	1. My Gentle Sinner [The Devil x Female! Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> First, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and have fun during these Holidays. Then, I wanted to thank all the persons who have read and appreciated my last chapter, thank you so much!  
> You can consider this fiction my Christmas gift for you, if you want, even if this story is not Christmassy, at all.  
> Anyway, it’s a request made by @cornbugle  
> This story is about the pairing The Devil x Female! Reader, so I hope you will appreciate it. It’s not totally fluff since there are also Angst elements (that’s my drug).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: The Devil x Female! Reader.  
> Rating: General audience ( Fluff, and some angst that is always good ).

Something like this was impossible. Literally. Impossible. Completely illogical.  
How could a person like you being in a dirty and dangerous place like this?  
The Devil tried figuring out the reason that brought you here in Hell since you were not made for it and it was obvious. You were not fixed for this life and it seemed a kind of joke of God. A weirdness and in his life, he has seen so many odd things that no mortal could even imagine.  
You represented all the good that existed in this mad world. You were the definition of kindness and tenderness and the Devil found himself so perplexed and angry for different reasons. First, he could not tolerate your sweet heart, it made him vomit his own guts. Second, you were a gentle soul so you should have been in Heaven with all the other angels and saints.

You have never sold your soul to the Devil spontaneously, since you ended up in Hell after your death and, the first moment he saw the shades of your soul that were so pure and soft, he thought there was a mistake. You explained to him that there were no errors and that you were kicked out from Heaven by God in person but your explication was so vague and unclear. You have never talked about this since it was your past and you did not want to think about those unfair memories so you just decided to accept your fate.

It was a paradox. You were a paradox who walked and did even a good job because you never complained and you just followed the rules. If he was a good boss, he would have given you the prize for the best employee of the year but the Devil remained still the Devil and he was just mad… And very curious about your secret.  
The fact that made him so angry was that you kept acting so nice and gentle with him. With the Devil. The most awful person of this universe. You treated him like he was a normal person, and you were not scared despite his bad stares and words and despite he made you work more than eight hours in a day, you were still perseverant and professional. This caused his confusion to reach the depth of the abyss.

You did not possess a soul anymore but this did not mean that you should have been a mean person and your nature was still the same despite everything. You just did not want to fall in the mud and you were not the kind of person who was used to cry in front of the first obstacle and frustration. It was just so useless and unfair so you had to see the light in this darkness. To see the good in the horror. You were even able to see some positive sides in this situation and, at your eyes, the Devil did not appear a horrible man compared to other persons of this world but the memories just made you sad and you kept ignoring these unwelcome feelings, concentrating your thoughts and energy in your job. You worked so hard to forget.  
On the other hand, the Devil kept being confused about your gestures, he found himself so uncomfortable and embarrassed, and maybe you should have learnt how to be evil since this place was awful and was full of dangers. This last period has been a little gloomy for him, but you found always a way to make him forget about his distress especially when the affairs did not go very well and who would say that even the Devil could have his grey days.  
Sometimes, you left some fresh flowers on his desk… Where have you found them? It was his only question. Have you picked them up in Hell? How? He just stared at them without a solution at his dilemmas and then he throw them in the trash, because he could not have flowers on his desk. This gesture was interpreted as a joke by him, because he was the Devil and you should have feared him. What you had in mind was madness and recklessness and he was holding his rage because he did not want to hurt you since you were still his employee.  
Another day, with the usual flowers, you left even a chocolate on his desk and his frustration increased and if your aim was making his day brighter, you have just failed. Maybe it was time to have a conversation with you and he just wanted you to stop with this senseless behaviour.

The working day was over and you were coming back home, you felt glad and satisfied just like every day while hostile glances stared at you but you tried ignoring them. This infernal world was full of strange and malevolent creatures so you shouldn’t have been so surprised if some of them looked at you meanly. Your steps became faster as a monster kept following you, this situation made you uncomfortable, so you tried to call a taxy but it just continued its march ignoring your request.  
A voice that seemed came from the abyss of Hell spoke, “What a pretty angel we have here. Have you lost your way to Heaven? I can show you the path, I’ll be nice, don’t worry…” the stranger grinned, studying you with his eyes full of lust.  
“Uhm… I’d be in a hurry, sorry…” you said, showing a cold gaze and you did not want to appear vulnerable or weak even if you were not exactly calm and relaxed in the company of this individual.  
“You’re such a rude doll… I can still take you home.” he grabbed your arm and you gasped, perceiving his claws on your skin.  
With the same hostile expression drawn on your face, you answered, “Could you leave me? I’ve already said I’m not interested. Goodbye!” you almost screamed, trying to free yourself from his grip but it was useless and he growled full of rage.  
“Mine was not an invitation, bitch! Maybe I won’t be gentle, at all!” his tone was threatening and his grip became stronger that you felt your arm’s bone aching.

Then, something unexpected happened and the expression of madness he has showed until now disappeared, replaced by a look of terror. Your arm was freed and the monster, holding back his tiny yells, ran away leaving you finally alone even if you were not alone and a majestic shadow covered your figure. You turned your back, finding the person who saved you from this dangerous situation. It was the Devil. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he found himself here by mistake.  
“B-boss?” your voice was trembling and you did not want to appear so weak in front of him.  
“Yeah… Who'd have said it…" said your boss with sarcasm.  
“Oh… T-thanks…” you just stared the floor because you were still shocked and confused and you did not think your boss helped you on purpose and, in fact, his answer gave you this certainty.  
“Tze… Don’t fly too high, gurl. I didn’t mean scare that guy, it’s been fun but I’ve not been kind with you, I truly didn’t give a fuck about your shit…” despite you were a good worker and it would be a shame to lose a diligent employee like you but he did not say anything about it.  
“I thought so… Thank you anyway, even if you didn’t mean it…” maybe it was an involuntary act of kindness. You liked believing it was something like this.  
“Shit!" cussed the Devil lighting up a cigarette because he felt an uncomfortable feeling every time he spoke with you.  
“I have to go, goodbye, boss!” before you could go back home, he said again, “Wait a moment. Actually, I was searching for you, ‘cause we need a little chat!” his tone was severe and you have blocked yourself, nodding, “Oh, okay!” the fear that was flowing in your veins disappeared and you found your usual confidence.

The Devil did not answer, he just walked and you followed him until the two of you reached a bar. So many thoughts were crossing his mind and maybe all his curiosity would be finally satisfied. Nobody could imagine that a mild and pacific person like you could hide all these secrets that he wanted to know and he did not understand why he waited all this time to have this conversation with you. Maybe he was just intimidated by your docile nature; he supposed you were tricking him, that you were only playing a part to obtain some benefit. There were so many persons who wanted to mess with him, and all those persons were so stupid and impertinent, and then they spent all the eternity burning in the flames of Hell.

This place was dark and noisy, all the monsters present here greeted the Devil while some other persons just stared at him with fear or resentment and you supposed they were some of his debtors. He just did not give any attention to them since his mind was still busy in the same thoughts that were driving him crazy. The atmosphere, as you two crossed the vast hall, became duller and dustier and all the clients were disappeared. This reserved area belonged to the Devil, so he could talk with you in peace without any rumours or hysterical laughs that could disturb him.

Exhaling another breath of smoke, he spoke first, “Now we’re alone…” he blew the smoke in your direction and this caused to you to cough. Obvious, he just wanted to irritate you.  
“Oh, sorry… You don’t appreciate it, not that I care…” he took another breath of smoke, staying quiet for some time.  
“So…Boss, what did you want to talk about?” since he was silence, you decided to speak.  
“Oh, are you busy? Do you want to leave so soon?” he scolded you, looking at you with eyes of fire.  
“Oh, not at all… I’m just curious…” you confessed, nodding and trying to be more polite possible.  
“I should say that…!” he pointed his finger at you, still holding his cigarette and some ashes fell on the table. Only little moans came out from your mouth since you were confused by his reaction.  
“It’s obvious you’re alarmed now… You’re asking your pretty self why I’ve convened you here. After all, you’re a great worker and I shouldn’t have any reason to be mad at you…” his voice hid a sense of disgust and irritation and you could guess he was trying to stay calm.  
“Uhm… Thanks…” he has just complimented you for your good job.  
“Ah, cut it off with your fucking thanks… It’s the only thing you’re able to say!” this time, he did not control himself and he screamed, even his eyes got redder.  
“I’m just trying to be polite…” and the Devil face-palmed himself.  
“It’s not the magic land of Unicorns! It’s fucking Hell! You must not be cute and gentle! Fuck!” he hit the table with his fist, growling like a mad dog. At his action, you startled and, before you could answer, he said again, “Actually, it’s one of the reasons you’re here. Stop being kind!”  
“Uhm… Ok…” you said, perplexed.  
“It’s not ok, shit! Anyway, this is not the central point and I’ve some questions to you. You are obligated to answer!” this was a threat and you just nodded, maybe it was better listening to him because he seemed too crazy to have a reasonable conversation with you. Actually, you were not so afraid and you found his behaviour entertaining because the Devil looked like a little spoiled child who wanted to appear thug and rude. Since he was still your boss, you could not confess this feeling to him or he was going to let you burn in the hellfire for real.

A silence surrounded the hall and only the far murmurs of the persons that were on the other side of the bar could be heard and you still were observing your boss while he stared through the void. Slowly, he found his composure and his voice was calm this time.  
“The truth is that I can’t believe… It’s paradoxical! What are you hiding, lass?” he crossed his arms on the table looking at you with a severe pair of eyes.  
“Hiding…?” his question appeared so strange and unexpected to you that you were left speechless.  
“I mean, your behaviour is just too weird. You’re not a sinner and you shouldn't be here, in Hell!” finally, the question that was gripping his existence was pronounced.  
Suddenly, your expression mutated itself and even your eyes became greyer because horrid imagines started appearing in your head that you just wanted to erase. You could not hide the truth for too long and maybe it was time to get rid of your interior demons who did not let you sleep. They kept giving you pain and sorrow.  
The Devil, noting your dark expression, felt a weird sensation and he did not disturb your train of thoughts so he just waited for you to answer.  
“Uhm… I guess I can’t lie, actually, I’m here for a reason, I've not been welcomed in Heaven, not that I care…” you sighed, staring the table several minutes and the Devil still did not say anything, he was just studying your face and words because he was still wary and the thought that you could trick him would make him furious.  
“Anyway, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t a sinner, I suppose…” maybe the entity of your sin was different from the normal. The Devil was getting tired of this vagueness so, seeing his impatient expression, you understood that you had to get to the point.  
“When I was alive I was a scientist so I used to do experiments and studies, since I’ve always been a very curious person who desired to discover the mysteries of the world and I’ve never thought that this could be a problem for someone else. My family, who was very catholic, kicked me out when I reached the age of majority. For them, I was just a weight, a heretic person, a shame.  
Someway, I was able to survive even if life was very harsh and difficult for a person like me…” you sighed, and you stopped to speak for some moments because it was too painful thinking about your past and, despite the time spent, those sentiments of sorrow and anxiety have not abandoned you yet.

Because of your diversity, the fact that you did not believe in all those stories the Church and the Christians told since you were a scientist and you could not believe in something that could not be explained or demonstrated with the scientific method, people always looked at you with suspect and aversion. Your sin, essentially, was more a mental sin than something tangible. Your rebellion against God was interpreted like something else. The man in front of you kept listening with curiosity, as if you were a storyteller despite he could notice the pain in your eyes, he wanted to know more.  
“The fact that I was a woman of science and that I was an atheist made my life a Hell in Earth until…” it was too much… You were unable to continue this story while tears of agony crossed your cheeks. Talking about these memories was a way to exorcise them, so you found your courage again, nodding and your eyes, that was so full of sorrow a moment before, was burning of rage now.  
“I was accused of witchcraft only because I wanted to know the truth since the truth they gave me was not enough and it didn’t satisfy me at all…” your voice was so empty and cold. It was the first time that the Devil heard that particular tone of voice from you, which he found fascinating. It was obvious that you were trying to mask your rage and hate and he could not blame you because you truly suffered a hell in earth. Because of this, he understood you were not lying.  
“So, they let me burn at the stake… That’s all…” your expression became empty and apathetic but, at least, you got rid of all these awful memories and you would have forgotten them one day.

Even now, you could perceive the fire on your skin. The infernal heat that ate you alive while the crowd screamed at you, cursing you, as you were a beast and not a human. Their voices, laughs and accusations were planted in your mind like a virus. Everything was too clear and real, a nightmare projected like a movie inside your head that tormented you like a curse. It was your personal curse.

The Devil did not know what to say since your story was shocking and sad, and you did not deserve it. Life has been evil to you but, most of all, God has been cruel to you.  
“It’s pretty unfair, lass…” his voice was still quiet but his questions were not over yet and maybe he had to wait that you found your coolness again.  
“Yes, I know… Very unfair, but what should I have expected from them?” your smile was melancholic and the Devil chuckled.  
“Yes, they’re pieces of shit… You know what’s the difference between us and them? That here we’re assholes under the sunlight while they, all those slaves of God, are assholes in their mind, they just pretend to be perfect but they’re a bunch of hypocrites who love licking God’s feet to have a place in Paradise. Their God is very touchy; they don’t know Him at all…” someway, his words made you laugh and maybe you have been lucky in your misery. Yes, you would admit that he was a great boss and he was demonstrating an empathy towards you that you would have never thought.  
“Yes…” you nodded, finding the calm that you lost.  
“So let me know another thing… Despite your hatred and grudge, you’re still gentle, a respectable person. Especially with me… and I still don’t understand…” your eyes went wide open and you found this question amusing and it seemed he was obsessed with this fact.  
“It’s just my nature, I don’t think it can change, and I don’t want to be like them. Despite everything, I’m still an atheist…I still believe in my ideas and values…” you just did not want to believe in all those ignorance and violence. The tone of your voice was still cheerful and ironic, and even the Devil laughed at your affirmation.  
“Yeah… I’m glad you’re this way…” maybe he said something he should have not said and the Devil realized his error too late but you just smiled to him.  
“I won’t say thank you…” you giggled and the Devil was unable to be mad at you even this time. After you confessed your secret to him, he felt a strange warm in the place where his soul should have been –if he had a soul-. He was realizing something but he did not want to admit this to himself that maybe he was developing a particular emotion towards you.  
“Yes, you won’t! You could risk your own life if you do!” he was joking and it was obvious. You felt really comfortable with him, you would have never imagined it.  
“In reality, I would like to thank you, I truly needed to talk about it with someone… I know, you didn’t mean it and your was a mere suspect but I say it anyway: thanks!” you did not believe he would hurt you and you felt a strange feeling in your heart. It was so sweet and warm, a sort of heat that grew stronger second by second, and you were sure he was the source of this emotion.  
“Ouch! You’re such a weirdo!” yes, he was unable to be mad at you. Definitely.  
“It’s pretty ironic…” your laugh made him giggle so he could not hold himself to laugh with you.  
“What’s ironic?” asked the Devil.  
“This situation, an atheist who is talking with the Devil about the Christian stupidity. It seems a joke!” and he punched the table again not because he was angry, he was just so amused.  
“I think someone is going to receive a promotion here, and that person is not me!” he lighted up another cigarette, nodding.  
“Oh, well… I’m not thankful at all!” you shook your shoulders.  
“Great, you’re learning!” he smirked, but maybe he should have registered you in a course like “how to be the evilest person you know”.  
Yes, the Devil was glad you were here despite you did not deserve this fate but God did not deserve you as well. He was lucky and you felt lucky with him.  
After that day, your relationship with him became deeper and stronger and he understood that the sentiment he felt for you was not mere admiration, because you were still a great worker, and it was not pity, but something else, something bigger. It was a sentiment none out of there would understand because it was not a lie and it was something so new and weird in Hell. You did not define this place so hellish since you have already paid your hell when you were alive.  
From that day, the Devil kept all the flowers you left on his desk until his room became a greenhouse and maybe you should have found a new present to donate to him. Maybe a more evil present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be glad if you leave some comment to let me know your opinion.  
> Merry Christmas-!  
> We'll see again next time, byeee~


	2. Seductive Fate [ King Dice x Neutral! Reader. ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another request from @cornbugle  
> I hope you will appreciate it, too. Let me know!  
> Here, the reader has no gender so you can imagine them as you prefer, I’ve been very generic.  
> The same can be applied to Dice, it can be his regular version or the human or whatever, your decision.  
> Good reading!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: King Dice x Neutral! Reader.  
> Rating: SFW ( Romantic Fluff & Stuff )

His eyes were like chains that immobilised you without any touch.  
Only a glance was necessary to make you shiver and, in his eyes, you just appeared as a little prey. An innocent and confused fawn that maybe should have escaped as soon as possible.  
Your bones still did not move and your mind was wandering across desolated lands of perturbation. These lands were intangible since your body was in a place you did not know and you asked yourself how you ended up here. You were lost, totally.

“What are your Bambi eyes searching for?” even his voice was alluring despite the fact that you had no idea who he was and maybe you should have stayed in your blissful ignorance.  
As if you lost your memory, you just shook your shoulders, unable to speak. The feeble and wise voice in your head told you not to answer and ignore his attention and go away but, just like a stupid child, you replied with a quiet tone of voice, “Uhm… My friend…”.

Yes, you were searching for your friend, and your memory came back with your preoccupations since you had no idea where he was and you promised to your best friend that you would have brought him home since he was reckless and he got himself in trouble so often.  
Your friend had the brilliant idea to spend his free time and his money in a Casino for mysterious reasons, since it was his eighteenth birthday and he wanted to do something wild, you were just some months older than he was. You just hoped to find him before it could be too late and maybe you were not fit to do the babysitter especially for a not so adult person like him but you were sure that maturity was more a mental thing than a question of age. You did not feel so mature this moment.

These thoughts have occupied your head for a little time, until the mysterious man spoke again, “So, you’re all alone now… I’ve never seen you here before, otherwise I certainly would remember.” he smirked, half closing his eyes that were still studying you and you could admit that you felt a little uncomfortable but, at the same time, very attracted as if this man was a siren that was chanting a delightful melody and you were a lost sailor at the mercy of the dangerous waves and his deadly charm.  
“These are not the kinds of places I’m used to frequent.” you answered with a note of cynicism, as you did not want to be compared with all the irresponsible persons who were here, who were losing their mind and dignity with all these vicious games.

Dice just giggled at your manifestation of integrity even if your cheeks were still burning because of the embarrassment. Posing a hand over his mouth, he said, “There's always a first for everything, even for visiting places like this.” he looked for your gaze but you just escaped from his eyes because you did not want to be trapped so you tried staring in other directions or the crowd around you.

“I’d think you want to be my guide.” maybe you were not that naïve or so stupid to believe in the kindness of a stranger. In fact, you were naïve for real but you wanted to appear confident and wary because the danger was under the corner… Or in front of you.  
“I would be glad but such a rude host I am, I’ve not even present myself to this graceful creature.” his voice was deep and cheerful that a shiver crossed your spine and you blinked your eyes, sighed.  
He continued, saying, “My name is King Dice and yours, darling?” he asked with his usual charm. Then, with an infinite grace, he grabbed your hand and with his lips he almost touched the back of it, as if a butterfly posed on your hand so delicate and fleeting that you lost some seconds to contemplate his gesture.

Your hand was just so squishy and warm, he could perceive its softness under his gloves and he felt a little blue leaving it. Hands were one of his favourite parts of a body, one of those things he saw first. Dice loved admiring their features, size, if they were cared of, polished, or jewelled and every detail that made him wondering about the type of person before him. With melancholy, he left your hand exhibiting the usual elegance that characterized him, and even you felt a little blue, you already missed his delicate touch. It was the first time someone gave you this kind of attention and, despite he was a stranger, the sensation of being desired by someone was so enjoyable that a sweet smile appeared on your face and even Dice returned your same smile. With a timid voice, since you were still embarrassed for his gallant behaviour, you presented yourself declaring your name and his eyes got brighter as if he heard something wonderful.

“So, dearest, let me be your guide.” proposed Dice and he seemed so motivated to be your knight this night but then a pungent thought hit your mind and you remembered something important.  
“I don’t know… I’ve to find my friend…” but Dice did not give up so easily, so he just looked at you with an expression of sorrow, he was so desolated hearing this from you. You and him have already met and you were breaking his heart so early, cruel of you.  
“Oh, such a shame. I don’t think your friend would catch himself in trouble, let him have his fun.” he suggested, exhibiting a gentle smile and maybe you did not have to worry so much about your friend who was still an adult and he could take care of himself alone, he was not a child anymore.  
To convince you further, “Maybe you should relax yourself a little more, dear. You seem so nervous and tense. Let’s go somewhere else more intimate, what do you think?” gallantly, he offered his arm so he could accompany you arm in arm across the corridors and other mysterious areas of the Casino since this place was truly very crowded and you needed more peace for your head that was getting heavier.

Without saying a word, as if you were completely enchanted, you just nodded, grabbing his arm and his smile just went wide. Your friend was not the only one allowed to do something crazy this night and you had the right to have some fun as well.  
“Then, a lovely sweetheart like you can’t be alone in a beautiful night like this.” he said, nodding slowly as he accompanied you in a more peaceful place where you two could be alone. Even the murmurs, as you strolled, got lower and far away until they became ancient echoes. Walking with him was like dancing because his moves were graceful but firm and you could not escape from his grip, not that you were trying to do it. Despite some stares that looked through your direction that were coloured of envy and jealousy because everyone wanted to be in your shoes right now but you just ignored them concentrating yourself in the study of his high and willowy figure.  
“You’re very gentle and gallant…” you just spoke without thinking and you still asked yourself why this man was so kind with you since there were so many interesting and succulent preys to catch since you did not possess all that money to throw away in some Casino’s games. There would be another reason of his kindness, maybe.

“I’m a gentleman, after all.” King smirked and there were no more envy eyes to study your moves since the two of you were all alone, nearby a mysterious door.  
“Uhm… I bet you act like this with all the new guests.” Dice looked at you with an expression of curiosity, laughing softly, and then he posed his hand on the doorknob. He looked at you with malice, saying, “Oh, you’d lose this bet, darling. I may say I’m an excellent… Observer.” and then he opened the door, taking you by the hand and you perceived that warm feeling again as your hands touched. Automatically, you grabbed his hand letting him to guide you inside the room that seemed the chamber of a real king.  
Everything looked so expensive and elegant that you remained enchanted to admire every element of this room for several minutes like if you were a visitor of an art museum.  
You just lost yourself contemplating the big and lavish chandelier that fell down from the ceiling coloured by a light tone of lilac, the refined wall decorated with arabesques that seemed came from another epoch, not to mention the majestic pictures that hanged on the wall that represented wealthy and notorious aristocratics and sovereigns. You felt so miserable and little in front of this richness, this was not your element. With only one of those pictures, if you would have sold him, you would have paid the bills of all this year and it was quite unfair.

Dice, noting your discomfort, just asked, “Why so blue, dear?” he seemed a little worried but his smile kept shining brighter than the light that came from that gigantic chandelier.  
You moaned, shaking your shoulders, “Uhm… No, it’s fine, everything is so… Wealthy, it’s pretty impressing… Surreal…” surely, these persons did not know what financial trouble meant, and you have not even seen a banknote of 500$ in all your life so you could not even imagine what true prosperity was.  
“Ah, don’ feel uncomfortable, darling, and remember: true richness comes from soul and not from your bank balance.” the tone he used this time was paternal and sweet and maybe he saw something in you, or in your soul, that could be precious and, most of all, priceless since money could not buy everything. After all, he has already said to be a great observer and you could imagine so many things by this sentence.

Then, gently, he posed his hand on your cheek, caressing you, “You don’t have to envy them, sweetie, the only thing they possessed was money, since their souls were so vacant…” his touch was so delicate and, despite the gloves that covered his hands, you were able to feel his warmth on your skin. Your cheeks were burning, as red as two strawberries, and he found it very tender. Maybe his gestures were finalised to make you embarrassed and, since you were not complaining, he persisted in his mission.  
“Uhm… So, is this the reason you approached me…?” it could be an answer or an affirmation, you were not so sure about it, so you just supposed Dice was attracted by your humility, since, by your clothes and attitudes, everyone could say you did not belong to this world made of pageantry and elegance.  
“It could be fate… Or luck, who knows, my dear?” with his thumb, King caressed your cheekbone, and another tremor crossed your spine, your face was not only red but also warm, and you hoped he did not notice it so much but, maybe, he did because he would have not acted so caring and seductive if you were not so easy to frustrate. With only a soft touch, Dice was able to make you melt like soft ice cream under the burning sun. And he did not answer at your question, mysteries and some little lies had to be taken into consideration with this man.

You were not going to be alone this night, at least. For one night, someone would love you, even if it was not mean to last, and if it was fake, it did not matter. This warm feeling was so suave and delicate and, even if it was some false love, you wanted him to hug you telling you all those sweet little things and you would have donated to him everything, for this night. Only one night. Anyway, you did not confess this to him, since you did not desire to appear like a desperate who begged for some pieces of affection.  
With another caress, he moved away a lock of your morbid hair behind your hair, “Oh, even melancholy looks beautiful on you, dear.” said Dice, smirking and then he escorted you, still holding your hand, towards a luxurious bed and, even if he found you so lovely wearing that melancholy, he intended to help you to get rid of it. Because your smile was lovelier than this, a sad face was so unfair.

His hands laid on your hips, and he took a seat on the bed inviting you to sit down on his lap, and you found yourself so flattered but also so dazed, your face was still a flame and he chuckled.  
“You’re so agitated, just relax with me.” and King invited you again to lay on his knee and you just gave up and, with some timidity, you followed his moves and he welcomed you in a soft embrace, caressing your skin and the distance between his face and yours was so feeble.  
From your mouth escaped a soft gasp and he just smiled maliciously keeping messaging your back and shoulders with his expert and lascivious hands. There was no way you were not going to relax under his sweet touch and attentions and you felt so spoiled and comfortable that, without even realize, you closed your eyes, laying your head on his shoulder as if you were about to fall asleep.

“I said relaxed and not sleeping, that’s adorable.” Dice whispered in your ear, playing with your hair, and you moaned and then your heart got beating faster when his lips touched the skin of your neck, it was a delicate touch, something so tender, not a real kiss, and Dice was just breathing your fragrance that he found paradisiac. From his mouth came out little whispers, “I like your perfume… I wonder if I may take a taste…” and the lechery in his voice became more evident and even his role of gentleman was changing in something more allusive and sinful. A sin that you were not going to regret. His delicate kiss on your neck became a gentle bite of love and from your lips came out sighs of pleasure and confusion since he took you unprepared.

“Don’t be afraid, darling. Trust me, I’d never hurt you.” he almost purred in your ear and you answered with other moans and he chuckled in response at your reaction. You just did not know what to say, your heart was at his mercy. Your body was melting under his soft touch as he caressed the back of your head, keeping whispering sweet nothing in your ears and he was even able to perceive your skin that was shivering thanks to his gestures and this was miraculous. The embarrassment you perceived was incalculable and you could not do anything to stop your heart that thumped faster and faster until your chests touched each other and he could feel your beat so close to him.  
“Are your little heart beating for me?” he smirked, seductively, kissing your clavicle, with the delicacy of a dragonfly that flew at the water’s edge.  
In response, you bit your lip, holding a gasp, because all seemed surreal and you could not resist anymore. In your mind, a fog made of passion took possession of your rationality and, despite that smart and wise little voice inside your head said to you not to be deceived because he was just tricking you with his gentle and luxurious ways, and you needed to cool your brain until it was too late. No, listening to that voice was impossible and the only words that came out from your lips were translated by him as an encouragement. What was the sense to stop, if you were having so much fun?

Dice took your chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting it, so he could looked you in the eyes, and he asked, “Would you like me to continue?” seeing you so timid, maybe it was more appropriate to ask since he was still a gentleman and he did not mean to traumatize you.  
The answer was so clear, you already knew what you wanted and that little voice was dead so there was no one who would have stopped you, not even your consciousness.  
With some more determination, you nodded, confessing, “Truly, I’d love it!” your voice was warm and low, and his eyes went wide and he was the one now to feel seduced by your Bambi eyes, as he has defined them when you two met before.

He showed to you a half smile, questioning, “Would you donate me a little kiss, my dear?” and the two of you were still staring in each other eyes, he was too direct that you were taken unprepared but you could expect everything from this man.  
You knew what he meant, but you just acted innocently, he could not be the only one to play, so you got closer to him, giving him a sweet but ephemeral kiss on the cheek and his expression became astonished but amused since it was something lovely. Then, his embrace embedded you, the warm feeling got stronger, but he decided to play a little dirtier and he took you by surprise again, stealing you a real kiss so your mouths touched each other. He whispered between your lips some compliments, and your breaths melted each other and you did the same, whispering his name with adoration. This kiss was sweet and slow, a little taste of passion, and you, getting closer to him, posed your hands on his shoulders desiring to hug him so he pressed you against his chest letting the two of you falling on the queen-size bed like two feathers that flew in the wind.

You fell over him, as a lightweight, and he remained staring at you as if you were a celestial creature come from up above, caressing your cheek with his forefinger and you could admit that you felt in Paradise. His finger, from your face, moved to the bottom of your body, as if he was drawing something on your skin, he reached your neck and your chest, while with the other hand he was dragging you to him until the distance between you and him was null. This time, you kissed him, the innocence of before abandoned you so he smiled, kissing you and touching the skin under your shirt, as he tried to undress you. His kisses became harsher, he bit your lips, licking them and you followed his rhythmic as you lost your breath. Feeling his touches on your back, you gasped and he took the opportunity to taste in more depth your mouth with his tongue while he moved his body, changing the position, to put you under him this time so you could not escape anymore.

Dice encircled your face with his hands, showered you with kisses, this gesture of affection made you blush even more and you just felt so desired and protected, you have never felt something like this before, a sensation of tenderness and warmth that you could not explain to yourself but everything appeared so perfect but a little painful, you sighed. Maybe you just wanted this not to end.  
Noticing your melancholy, that was come back without any reason –or maybe it was just nostalgia for this moment that was not over yet but you missed it yet-, he said softly, “Oh, no, dear, don’t be emotional, there’s no reason to be blue.” despite he thought you were so lovely with those watery eyes. He caressed with his thumb your cheekbone, and you felt a little guilty.  
“No, I’m not sad." you were just unable to contain your endless joy so you said, "I’m not used to this, I mean… To be so… Pampered…” his expression seemed confused as if he did not believe it.  
“Oh, darling, that’s bad! Luckily, I’m here!” and maybe Dice was glad about it, so you had nothing to complain since you were still the most envied person in this huge casino.  
Maybe you would frequent this place more often and you could not imagine that the fun could be so diversified and this kind of fun did not dislike you at all.  
While you were lost in your thoughts, he started devouring you with harsh kisses in your neck, as he bit and lick you, you breathed hardly, and even other parts of your body were shivering as your hunger for him became difficult to tolerate and King could continue for hours to make you suffer like this. Your desires had to be expressed, he wanted you to confess your sin.

“What do you want me to do, sweetie, uhm?” maybe Dice just desired being the one at your mercy now- or make you believe it-, but it would have been fine for both anyway. This was an opportunity that came from Heaven, it was true luck so you could not waste an occasion like this.

Actually, there were so many things you wanted him to do but maybe it was going too far and you should have left some moments for another occasion and do not consume all his curiosity towards you. You had not to be greedy so you confessed, “Would you hug me, please? It’s all I need…” your voice did not hide double meanings and, perhaps, it was what you truly searched for tonight. Not some lust, but some affection, even if it came from a stranger, it could fill your empty heart someway. Even Dice felt touched and softened hearing your request, so he caressed your head, kissing your cheek, and he embraced you tightly, as if he was protecting you from some monsters or malevolent entities and it was something sweeter than malicious. In some way, even Dice himself felt a real feeling of warmth in his broken soul that he has never perceived before.  
As much as it could be ephemeral, it was meant to last in your heart, this sensation of infinite fondness was so comfortable and pleasing that you found your smile again and even King noticed it and he kissed your forehead tenderly, it seemed he was addicted from kissing you but you were, too. Anyway, he did not want to force you and he could admit that he liked this moment being sweet and innocent, it was so rare feeling this kind of sentiment in a cursed place like this so he would have kept this memory jealously in his mind. The memory of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it more fluff than sinful since it was the request.  
> If you like this story, you could leave a comment because it would help me, yep-!  
> See you soon,  
> Byeee-!


	3. My Gentle Sinner [The Devil x Female! Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel a sort of rebel because I find myself to write NSFW during the Christmas Holiday, it’s lol-!  
> Let’s sin on Christmas, oh oh oh-!!!  
> Anyway, this is the first one-shot of this insert, I hope you will appreciate it. It was requested by @Arrow .  
> I want to say that I don’t write NSFW so often but I did my best, and I found funny writing this story and it’s the first time I write about these characters, too. Oh, so many new things for me!  
> Good reading!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader x Mangosteen.  
> Rating: R18 (NSFW, light BDSM, double penetration, praising/sweet talking and size difference/size kinks).

It was a night, a night like every other night.  
The air was contaminated by smoke, murmurs and sin, and you were swimming through this sea made of damnation without thinking about the consequences. You lost your faith so long ago, you were searching for some redemption in this damned place of evil, and it tasted so good.  
You were a young woman, who could have the world at her feet instead of spending all her nights in a place like this, but it was your home and here nobody judged your mistakes. Your errors did not define you and you were seen just like a person who wanted to have fun.  
Here there were no hypocrisy, morality or inhibition. You could be yourself, showing your dark and wild side to everyone, and even they would have showed to you their hidden sides, the worst and the best, it did not matter even if the wrong tasted so good to you, it was like a liberation. This was the paradise every sinner asked for and craved. The sweet temptation of decadence.

After all, it was still the Devil’s Casino and no saints, moralists or candid hearts were welcome here and, even if you appeared as a respectable woman, your soul hid depraved thoughts and desires. It was essential to have fun until the end, before you would pay for it or maybe not, in this world nobody was innocent and pure so you might imagine that Heaven was a desert place full of void and desolation.  
You were playing pool with your old friends, two weird monsters you found stimulating in so many senses, Mr. Wheezy and Mangosteen. They were not exactly your old friends since you knew them for some months but there was a sort of feeling between the three of you and you felt comfortable with them even if so many persons would have defined these two subjects dangerous or horrific since they had the features of a cigar and a pool’s ball. This detail made you so curious and attracted by them. Even they found you interesting, they have not shared yet those particular emotions they had toward you but, since you were not stupid, you could understand the nature of their desires from the way they observed you and the tone they used when they spoke with you. Theirs were desires of lust and depravation. Not that you could expect something holy and candid from two sinners like these.

Maybe this night was the right night to satisfy some of those unexpressed desires since all this tension did not help anybody to get rid of the passion that burned in you.  
This game was going well and you have still pocketed some balls and you became an expert of pool, but you played just for fun and not for money. Even your friends were impressed by your mastery –and not only by it-. Actually, they were daydreaming about your body, the way you moved your sinuous hips and butt made their skin and guts shiver. They were warmed by the electricity your essence sent to them and they could smell the sinful fragrance your body emanated that was driving them crazy. Just like animals, they wanted to assail you, but they were holding themselves and they have held themselves for so long that this Volcano of passion could not resist a minute more. It would erupt, sooner or later, and your skin was going to burn, to be devastated by this lava of pleasure and ecstasy.

“Ball number six in the hole! Are you ok, guys? You seem so… Distracted…” there was some lasciviousness in your voice and you giggled. You struck the ball with your stick and you have never imagined how this game could be so allusive. The senses were numerous… Alternatively, maybe your mind was just too devious. All the time you spent here made you become a very malicious person. You had the decency to keep this kind of thoughts for yourself, not like someone else.  
“Uhm… I’ve in mind other balls you should launch…" said Mangosteen chuckled to himself at his own dirty thought and you pretended to not understand what he truly meant.  
“That’s your ball- head! “, Mr. Wheezy blurted out, revealing his jealousy since it seemed both of them had a sort of crush towards you. _A sort_ was the key word because it was not a crush but something else. It was a fire that burnt so hard, while you were the gasoline.

So often, the cigar man found himself to fantasy about the shapes of you, and even this moment he seemed lost in the contemplation of your body since the position you were assuming was not so innocent. You were laying on the pool table with your butt in the air and the imagination was won by the delicacy and the small size of your little dress. Someone painted that clothes on your body, it was a voluble piece of art, which was vanishing under his lustful stare. Not that he was complaining about it but it was the reason of his distraction and he was losing this match. This fact hid something so hilarious and, at the same time, unfair because the sense of sight could not be the only one to be satisfied.  
From your mouth came out a little laugh that brought the poor Mr. Wheezy to reality, “Ah, mine was not distraction. It’s concentration. I’m thinkin’ of the next move…”, none was so naïve to believe it and you raised up your eyebrow, nodding.

“ Certainly. Let me see where your deep thoughts brought you!” you provoked him and the other man laughed because his friend seemed too stupid and he could say that he was concentrated, yes, but not on the game.  
One time, Mr. Wheezy has even risked to be punished by Dice because he was distracted during the working time, lost in his wet daydreams, and that was an unforgivable mistake he could not repeat. This fear made him colder.  
“His mind’s wandering across soft and curved lands…” said Mangosteen and you laughed grecefully at his remark.  
“He’s just sad because he’s losing the match!” you looked through Wheezy’s eyes and he just snorted, and a cloud of smoke came out his mouth as if he was a locomotive.  
“I’ll have the last laugh!” answered a mad Wheezy, ready to do his move and, this time, he was about to score because he could not lose his mind because of some lust and he had to demonstrate to be a man of integrity. He took his stick, studying the position of the balls and then he prepared his launch. He struck the ball number ten that crossed the green felt, hitting the ball number fourteen, creating a sort of domino effect, that touched even the ball number nine, and those balls have been thrown in the hole leaving you and Mangosteen incredulous. Without his distraction, Mr. Wheezy was really unbeatable.  
“Who’s the loser now?” remarked Wheezy and you did not know what to say since you were sure to win but it seemed he had found a new determination. Now you were not so sure about your victory.  
“Ouch-! The man woke up from his lethargy.” said Mangosteen, chuckling and he did not feel so intimidated but he was in the mood of some other dirty comment. “Maybe you should make him to take a look at your ass, so he’ll go into the hole like those balls.” Mangosteen spoke with arrogance, grinning and then he slapped you in the ass but it was not the first time he did something like this. He defined this action a “form of encouragement”, you doubted it was true but you have never complained about it.  
Sometimes, he said that it brought him luck, some people touched a horseshoe and other touched your butt. How many types of luck that existed.  
The answer that Mr. Wheezy gave worried you but, simultaneously, made you excited. “Let’s make this game more interesting! The winner gets the girl and he will be allowed to touch her ass and more.” his mind –or maybe his genitals- was speaking for him and you felt a little offended even if the idea to be disputed by two men like them inspired you a lot and you wished to be the prize of both of them. Actually, you could not see two old friends like them fighting for you.  
“I already do it! You’re acting like a loser.” said Mangosteen, laughing at Wheezy but he just smirked, saying, “If she’s agreed, it can be more than a simple squeeze of ass.” and he was unable to think rationally because his mind was screaming loudly.

Mr. Wheezy was not the only one who had erotic fantasies about you because even Mangosteen took this argument seriously and his infatuation was more evident.  
Sometimes, he imagined you laying completely naked on the pool table intent on touching yourself while you screamed his name with a voice full of desire. Your skin was painted with his seed, in his dreams, and your body trembled under his touch and he was sure you wanted the same.  
His memories have been interrupted by you that confessed, “Don’t fight, please! It’s nonsense because you two are friends!” you seemed so worried and they understood it. The two men looked at each other, it seemed they were able to read their own minds and maybe it was true because they launched the same malicious glance at you in unison.  
Mangosteen was the first to speak, “Yes, you’re right, dear! Sorry for our immaturity!” his tone was sweet but his voice hid something that could not be defined as innocence, “We didn’t want to objectify you. You’re such a great friend for us!” he pronounced the word friend with a weird tone as if he did not mean it.

Then, Mr. Wheezy continued, “Yes, I spoke without thinking but you should’ve found out the truth at this point.” and it was the truth you were waiting to hear for so long. “You’re driving us crazy, doll. Even an idiot would understand it!” Wheezy sighed, and he appeared a little frustrated.  
“We just... let's get to the meat of it, you know?” said Mangosteen, posing his hand on your shoulder and this gesture was so delicate that made you shiver, you were not cold. You were just impatient.  
He kept saying, “I can read in your eyes you want the same, doll!” he took a brief pause; “We should’ve some fun together. I mean, we’ve to get rid to this little sin, it’s so unhealthy.” he caressed your soft cheek and his smile was so alluring to you and your body was burning. Everyone realized that the temperature of this room was too hot and you could notice the poor Mr. Wheezy was sweating and from his skin came out little clouds of smoke and his breath was so heavy. He was eating you with his eyes.

You did not need to answer because your silence said everything they wanted to hear. Your consent.  
This night that seemed calm, too much calm, took a very interesting turn and your eyes were illuminated by curiosity and passion. Even your little dress seemed too tight and that Volcano was about to explode. They have surrounded you, posing their hands on your hips, guiding you to a more intimate place where the three of you could give a new sense to your friendship.  
Unknown was the place where the three of you were directed.  
Mr. Wheezy and Mangosteen knew very well where they were guiding you and, as you crossed the corridors, the crowd of people that surrounded the Casino disappeared and you realized you were admiring an area that was reserved only to the staff. You were aware that Mr. Wheezy and Mangosteen worked in this Casino. They were used to spend their break times with you when they had the possibility while you were a usual guest so you could see them even during their working hours even if in those occasions the two men could not give you a lot of consideration.  
The room where they brought you was a big bedchamber, so big that you were left speechless. The furniture was so elegant and refined and, most of all, so expensive. Everything seemed so luxurious that you were even afraid to cross the door or ruin with your heels the marble that covered the floor. Seeing your lost and surprised expression, the two men chuckled, since you just appeared so adorable and innocent. It was the first time they saw this side of you and it was something memorable, they just memorized your pretty eyes that shined seeing all those riches and sparkles decorations.

“Do you like it, doll?” said Mangosteen caressing your shoulders while he was breathing the fragrance of your soft skin and a shiver crossed your spine perceiving his breath that touched your skin. You sighed softly, nodding slowly, and you gasped when Mangosteen started kissing your neck with a delicacy that you would have never expect from him. His kisses were as soft as the flutter of a butterfly. Then, even Mr. Wheezy decided joining the party and he took your arm kissing it until he reached your mouth that devoured with the passion of a predator and he did not appear as generous as his friend did. From your mouth came out sounds of pleasure that the men took as an invitation to continue.  
Mangosteen’s kisses became rougher and he begun biting your delicate neck as if he was a ravenous vampire while with his lascivious hands he was exploring your body, massaging your shoulders and then your breasts. At the same time, Mr. Wheezy that was in front of you planted his tongue in your mouth and his kisses became more passionate than before and he posed his hands on your hips and then he sat the same hands on your butt caressing it with greed. As you tried to kiss him back, his moves became harder and even to breath seemed so difficult, you gasped, and gasped asking for more without you could realize since this appetizer was not enough for you.

The zip of your dress has been unzipped by the expert hands of Mangosteen that seemed so impatient to see your beautiful body that shined under the artificial light of this enormous room.  
Your dress fell down to the cold floor and your intimate parts were still covered by your lingerie but not for so long because these two men have craved for this moment for so much but it was true that good things came for those who waited. They have waited months and now their precious prize was next to them, ready to be unwrapped. That prize was you.  
While Mangosteen was unzipping your bra, he was whispering sweet nothing in your ear, encouraging you, then he bite your earlobe, gently and you moaned harder that Mr. Wheezy gasped as well and he could not resist to message your intimacy because those moans were just like music to his ears. Your body was overheated since you were stimulated everywhere and every part of your body was satisfied that you were unable to stand on your feet.

“Bring the princess on her bed.” proposed Mangosteen whispering through your ear and another shiver crossed your nude skin and his friend nodded, taking you there like a bride. Then, he sat down on the edge of the bed positioning you on his lap and he has never stopped to kiss you since you were confused and you did not realize to have been moved but you felt more comfortable now.  
Mr. Wheezy was still spoiling you with his harsh kisses and devious touches, complimenting you as you were his divinity, and he was just praying your glory. In the meantime, Mangosteen was recovering some interesting tools that could be used to have fun. You did not realize his absence but you were just too concentrated to Wheezy’s actions to watch the world around you.  
“Let’s make the game funnier, we’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” announced Mangosteen since it was the first time you tried these games, and they did not want to traumatize you but you understood very well their intention so you laughed softly, nodding. Someway, you felt safe and sound in their arms and you were sure they would have never hurt you and they would have taken care of you as if you were their princess so you had nothing to fear.

Then, Mangosteen took your arms, tying your wrists with some cuffs while he kept saying sweet words to you and he even asked you if you got some safe word, or you had to decide it right now, so they were sure when they had to stop and if you wanted to stop. It meant that they truly cared about your security and, even if what they were going to do was soft, they could not know how your body would react to it. You said to them your safe word and the game could finally start.  
The cigar man placed his fingers inside your mouth that you started to suck with avidity and then, whit his fingers wet with your own saliva he kept stimulating your clit while with the other hand he removed your underwear and now you were completely naked. You positioned your legs around his waist so you could see him in the eyes. While Mangosteen was now the one who was tasting your glutes, biting them and it seemed he was obsessed with them and, perceiving his teeth on your buttocks, you gasped and, at the same time, Wheezy put a finger inside your hot zone starting stimulating you and, as the time passed, you were reaching for Heaven.

Mangosteen chuckled and he stopped to bite you and even Wheezy moved himself behind –but he was still stimulating you-, so his friend could take a place on the bed with you. He inserted another finger in you and you were still so wet, a real mess, and your body was so warm that you could evaporate in a cloud of ecstasy. In the meantime, Mangosteen’s caresses became something harsher and he started spanking your butt as if it was a sort of punishment because you were giving all your attention to Wheezy and it was not good. You bite your lips, perceiving all this pleasure and then you were too hot, you could not resist any longer so you heard the sound of an unzipped zip. Mr. Wheezy unzipped his pants, and he positioned you in the right way. You perceived the tip of his penis on your entrance and he seemed a sadistic because he was not about to insert his member in you. He just caressed your delicate skin with his dick-head. You had to suffer before; you had to scream his name, confessing your sin, the same way he has waited for you all these months. The karma was cruel.

Then, even Mangosteen’s zip has been unlocked and, at the contrary of his friend, he has not been delicate since he did not think twice to penetrate you from behind. At this point, Wheezy stopped playing hard and he entered in you without mercy. Your body was going to explode under this pressure and they moved in unison in this dance of passion and deviance. You were unable to distinguish pain from pleasure because both of them were magnificent. The sounds that came out from your mouths melted together creating a melody. One was biting your neck while the other was biting your breast and you were incapable to recognize them since your senses flown to Heaven and your vision was blacking out. Push after push, you were crossing the line and your companions as well. Until everything became black and the little death took possession of your brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for have read this story.  
> Leave a comment and let me know if you have liked it!
> 
> The next chapter will be posted the following week-!
> 
> See you soon~


	4. The brightest day [ Beppi x Trans Male Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have not posted any chapter from a long time but I’ve had so many problems and I am very stressed this last period.  
> I am not even so sure about this chapter so don’t be too harsh with me, please.  
> This story was requested by @Perry .  
> Good reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Beppi the Clown x Trans Male Reader.  
> Rating: SFW.

Multi-coloured balloons flew in the blue sky, the playful marching band played, and you were so excited to be in this place of wonders and magic since everything appeared so surreal in your eyes.

You have always loved Luna Parks, all those high and strange attractions fascinated you and you treasured so many memories about the careless and magnificent moments you spent with your family there. One of these was when you and your parents were flying at the speed of the light in a roller coaster and you still remembered the wind that scratched your skin and the vertigo of euphoria you perceived while you were catapulted from an elevated height that the people below appeared as small as ants. For once, you understood what true freedom was. You missed that sensation and, in the same way, you missed being a child: being surprised for every wonders of this life without having worries and fears, because a child did not know what true preoccupations were and they did not question themselves a lot about all the problems this life would give to them when they would grew up. They just lived carefree and innocent and you felt a sort of nostalgia towards that innocence. This place was magical, your brain was projected to that ancient time of memories and somehow you discovered that feeling again. Maybe you could find your lost purity here. You could re-learn to see the world through the eyes of a child.

All the people around you seemed so contented and carefree and you were infected by their enthusiasm. All their laughs were yours as you watched them screaming while they fell from the highest roller coaster. A family passed you by, they were a couple with their kid and they just were the perfect stereotype of the perfect family, the one that did not possess any problem or preoccupation. The one that did not exist in this imperfect world, but you did not know that family and you could not say if they wore a mask and if they were truly pleased like they appeared. Maybe this was one of those rare moments of peace and serenity, a mere truce, and they just forgot for one second their true life and the fact that problems were going to show again in front of their blissed expression in these days of light heartedness.

Sad how all your positivity faded away thinking about the infamy this reality buried, it was a shame and you felt sore. Everything now was coloured of grey and maybe you just remembered something you kept on refusing. A memory that you hid until now and it was tormenting you. It came out of the void, from your childhood and it was not welcome, at all.

You were recalling the days when the relationship between your mother and your father started trembling. The beginning of the problems that made your life so difficult to be lived and the fact that you were a little child did not help because it traumatized you even more seeing your parents mad and wretched. You just wanted to see them in love, you thought they were meant for each other but, even this time, reality was so different from dreams. You experimented pain so early, this caused you to be a little wary toward love, and you did not think it was worthy or special and real life was the opposite of how it was represented in novels and romantic movies.

After a few months from that day, your parents decided to divorce and you have never accepted this fact, maybe your mind did not want to realize it but, at the end, you were forced to tolerate this situation despite the pain. Sometimes, you have even blamed yourself, and you felt guilty for reasons unknown to you. Your family has never complained about you and they have never given you any blame but you felt so confused and alone, because they spent all the time discussing. A deep hole took shape in your spirit and this caused you several problematics that they ignored. They had the blame of everything and not you. You just needed some affection, understanding, and hearing them screaming and fighting as two immature children brought you to close yourself in your personal world.

Your dark thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful sound, something that did not reflect your sentiment; it was capable to make you forget all that melancholy that took possession of your spirit. It was a sound of laughs. You did not resist to the temptation to discover the origin of these euphoric screams so you followed them. The reason you were here was only one: having fun. Forgetting about your problems, not to think about them all of the time. You were in the right place to find some serenity and your brain was just tricking you. A little smile appeared in your face and your eyes were as bright as the light that came from the stage because an exhibition was taking place now.

There was a show and the entire crowd was applauding at the artist who was exhibiting himself. Tugging and pushing the big mass of spectators, you were able to reach the first line so you could finally enjoy the show.

On the stage, there was a colourful clown that was doing a stand up show, telling some jokes. You have always found clowns very amusing and interesting, despite so many people saw them as creepy and odd, but you just thought that they made people laugh and it was amazing. Laughing was one of those cheap joys that life gave to us. Something precious that nobody could deny. A single sincere laugh could bring the sun in the darkest day. This job was full of responsibilities because making people laugh was not that easy and there were so many complicated individuals in the world who seemed being too mean and boring to be able to laugh. You were not one of those people and you laughed even for the littlest and most stupid things. You were the perfect audience for every comedian.

“Knock knock.” said the clown to his audience, knocking the air in front of him.

“Who’s there?” answered the audience, screaming.

“Déja.” and the clown spoke again.

“Déja who?” asked the crowd.

“Knock knock.” all the people laughed, enthusiastic.

You just adored these kind of jokes so you could not keep your laugh. When you were a little child, your mother always used these jokes to speak with you when you were angry or sad. It was a good way to break the tension and it always worked. You did not imagine that this place could make you remember all these events and slices of your past that you have not even forgotten after all these years.

The crowd applauded and you did the same because it was very amusing and you truly needed some laughs. Your applauses could be considered a way to say thank to that clown because he helped you to gain a smile, you have already forgotten your problems and it was something grand.

Beppi was observing you from the stage and he was impressed by your big laughs. You were laughing with all your heart and it filled his soul with tenderness and satisfaction. Seeing his audience so amused and interested was always a victory for him.

For a moment, your sights met and you and Beppi stared in the eyes of each other, as if the earth stopped to turn or the time stand still. After this moment of eternity, he raised his hand speaking with his audience who was waiting for his next exhibition.

“For this number I need a volunteer, someone?” and he raised his hand to his forehead as he was looking for something. His beady eyes moved in every direction, scrutinizing every spectator. All of them were screaming and lifting their hands because they wanted to be chosen and they were so enthusiast that you did the same.

“Oh, I don’t hear anything… Raise your voice!” Beppi girded his ear trying to hear their voices, pretending they were whisperings and the crowd went wild even more.

After some seconds of contemplation, his gaze concentred itself to your figure and he took his decision, he indicated you with his long and gloved finger and you gasped for the surprise. You were the lucky one who was chosen. Your smile went wide as you run through the stage.

The clown welcomed you with a goofy bow, laughing a little, “Here our guest! What’s your name, kiddo?” he asked to you even if you were not a kid, you found the nickname tender and then you introduced yourself and the crowd went wild. You were left speechless, in a total embarrassment. You did not know what to say so Beppi took the circumstance to say one of his amusing jokes, “They say people are more afraid of public speaking than they are of snakes. It doesn’t seem to make sense. I mean, you don’t see someone walking through the desert, suddenly shouting,” He took a pause, screaming “Watch out! A podium!” hitting his feet on the ground and you almost jumped, in reaction. Then, you laughed feeling more comfortable. Since you were a little shy, you should have gotten used to this until you remained in the stage.

After so many jokes and pranks, you were unable to speak because of the laughs and even your melancholy went away. You found your serenity again. Coming here was a good idea and you truly needed some leisure, a distraction from this existence that was not easy for anybody.

With the end of the show, a sentiment of nostalgia took place in your heart because you already missed everything about it. You missed the joy and the laughs and you just did not want to come back to your usual life.

As you were staring at the void in front of you, a void filled with faces because you were still on the stage with Beppi. Your thoughts were interrupted by his voice “Put your hands together for our special guest!”, that guest was you, and the crowd went wild once again. They just adored you and a satisfied smile illuminated your face.

“Thank you so much everybody! It’s been fun!” you said still smiling like a child during his birthday.

“We should thank you! Stay in sight, okay?” Beppi said and even the crowd yelled a big “yes” as if they could not wait to see you again as if you were a true employee of this Luna Park.

This place was like a sort of therapy so you decided to come back at the Luna Park.

Like the day before, you got on any rides and you did not lose any attraction or roller coaster. You were getting attached to this place and it was like your soul guided you here all the time because here you could be yourself and you could find the lost child of your past. You thought he was dead but he came back to life again. You watched Beppi’s show again and again, so many times that even the clown was impressed. One time, he even proclaimed you as his biggest fan in front of the audience. You still remembered his words: “This is my fan number one! He is amazing! He has even created a fan club about me so I invite all of you to subscribe to my fan-club!” . Beppi was ironic but you would have truly opened a fan club for him since you found him so funny and cool.

Another time, he has even called you as his assistant. You have watched his show so often that you knew it by heart. He was really impressed by your devotion and passion and he thought you were also very talented because you never failed a punch line.

With time, you started developing a sort of crush toward him. This sentiment was pure and warm, something you have not felt from a lot of time. It was as if you were born again. You have always thought that love was unworthy and it was not made to last. It was just a waste of time and energy, so you refused to believe in love until you came here and you understood it was not something you could decide. It could happen. That was all.

Before you met him, you were totally lost and you did not know your way or what your true home was since you were wandering through this world without a destination like a nomad.

One day, Beppi took you unprepared again, just like that mysterious sentiment, and you were unable to refuse his invitation because he wanted you to be his true assistant. He wanted you to be a member of his crew, a part of this world. Of his world.

An opportunity you could not deny, because it was the change you were waiting for. From that moment, life started shining brighter for you and even the air you breathed tasted fresher and newer. You did not know if Beppi shared your same feelings but it did not matter because he accepted you for what you were, he always made you laugh and, thanks to him, you were truly happy. He donated to you a new life. It was the true rebirth.


	5. Orchid [ Cagney x Female Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~  
> Here another chapter I hope you will like!  
> I thank all the people who commented on my last chapters and also the ones who gave me advice. I have appreciated them!  
> This story was requested by @MissTwila ~  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Good reading!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cagney x Female Reader.  
> Rating: Nsfw (Bondage, Oral, Pet-names and Aftercare) + Fluff.

The blessed season was finally came and life returned to shine radiantly and magnificently.

The cold and fearsome winter was replaced by a more colourful and warmer season, the spring. It meant new life and new emotions since during this last winter you spent most of your time locked in your house and you had no place to go or friends to see. In particular, you did not have the possibility to see your best friend. He was a very singular person –even if you should not define him as a real “person” since he was something else-. Your friend was a plant, a sort of “monster flower” and for him was complicated surviving the winder’s cold, surrounded by the snow and the ice, and it would cause him so many problems.

Plants usually died during the winter while your friend that was a special plant simply ignored it and he waited for the spring to come as bears did when they hibernated themselves. Cagney behaved the same way so you have not seen him for the whole winter season until now.

You could notice little blossoms that were growing in the fresh grass that once was covered in white but now it was finding its true green colour. Even the trees were dressing up with their new pall of leaves. The nature was restoring itself again and the temperature was warmer and more pleasurable. Everything was so placid and serene. The sky was as blue as the rivers that was flowing from the mountain and the clouds was playing the game “tag” with the sun.

You could not wait to see him again, it felt like an eternity the last time you saw him so you wanted to wish him a happy spring. It might be strange for people but for a plant like Cagney, it was very important, it was like a re-birth for every flowers so you cared a lot spending these days with him, hoping he was fine. Cagney was not exactly the friendliest flower of the garden and he often acted rude or harsh with strangers and little cups.

At first, he misbehaved even with you, giving you the cold shoulder and he just ignored your presence. In other cases, he acted mean only because you were a human, a rare creature so he could not trust you and you were very mysterious for him. Then, he understood you were not that bad, you were harmless and you loved plants and flowers since your favourite hobby was gardening. This thing was what stimulated your friendship.

The two of you spent entire days cultivating and planting every kind of seed and bud and you learnt a lot from him since he was an expert and he liked talking about these arguments. His professionalism impressed you. On the other hand, your curiosity toward nature and its wonders attracted him until he became more docile and calmer with you. His rudeness faded away and you found a passionate and cultured flower that developed a sympathy toward you.

You were on your way to Cagney’s garden and you asked yourself if he was still sleeping or he already came out from his lethargy so you had not to wake him up, listening to his complains as if he was a child who did not want to go to school after a weekend that he spent sleeping.

Even birds welcomed you with their sweet sing. The sun was kissing your skin and a warm feeling embraced you as your eyes place themselves on some beautiful flowers that were shining like stars and you realized that it was Cagney’s garden. It was the most beautiful garden of all Inkwell, he was very proud of it and you could spent hours to observe every plant who lived there.

His garden was scented by a paradisiac fragrance, your nostrils were tickled by it, so you just followed this sweet smell. In distance, you noticed Cagney who was watering some roses, so you walked faster, screaming his name as you got closer to him and he turned his head to you, admiring your figure running in his direction. He seemed distracted from his job, because the water was sprayed everywhere except on the plants, because he was just lost in the contemplation of you.

Cagney was very attached to you –sometimes, he even appeared a little possessive-, but he has never confessed this feeling to you and he just said he did not care and you were free to see other people. Despite he wanted to be the only one for you, he understood this truth during this winter when he was all alone. He had the possibility to think a lot and he thought about you more than you could imagine. Your absence was real; something palpable that did not make him sleep at night. It was unbearable. It was a hard situation to tolerate since he could not visit you for obvious reasons and he did not want to drown in the snow. These feelings have been hidden for so long and now they exploded taking the poor Cagney unprepared. Now that you were in front of him, he felt free but, at the same time, worried because the feelings he perceived towards you were very unusual. He was the first who did not understand himself.

At his eyes, you appeared just like a sort of fairy so beautiful and surreal that he thought you were a mirage. Your voice, that was realer than a mere mirage, woke him up from his daydream.

“Cagney! How’s it going?” you asked, greeting him with your soft tone of voice.

He just murmured something, nodding and then he said, “Oh, my little orchid, it’s been a while.” he often called you in these flowery ways. Not very often, he used this flower to define you, so you were surprised. He just thought you were as beautiful as an orchid since these flowers were known for their profound beauty but he has never complimented you directly so you supposed he just wanted to be nice when he called you in these ways. It was truly strange because he rarely was so friendly, even if it was you and you were his friend, but maybe Cagney just missed you the same way you missed him.

“I wish you a happy spring, dear Cagney!” you said, smiling.

Spring was a very important season for him and all the flowers. It was like a true Holiday and they organized parties and events to celebrate this time of the year.

“Oh, thank you. Finally that damned snow is disappeared!” his tone was harsh but he wanted to hide his embarrassment.

The two of you appeared like those friends who did not see each other from years and now they met for the first time without knowing what to say. Noticing his confusion, you just tried to cheer him up because you were actually very glad to see him.

“Ah, it seems the snow in your heart didn’t melt yet!” you pointed to his coldness but your tone was still cheerful and you did not mean to offend him.

Since you were his friend, he just shake his shoulders, answering, “Ah, I’m still a little numb, don’t worry.” He said and then he continued watering his flowers.

Before the winter came, during the autumn season, Cagney realized that the sentiment he felt for you was more than a simple friendship but he was unable to define it that time and he spent all the after months in a total confusion. Until now. Because his sentiment seemed clearer and more defined than before. He understood new things but he was understanding these things in a way he could not imagine because it was his body the one that was explaining this new concept to him. Something he has never imagined could be possible since you were not even a plant like him or a normal citizen of Inkwell. For this reason, he found himself to supress these feelings because it was too odd and he did not want to scare you or, even worse, he did not want you to hate him for something so…Sinful.

What he was feeling now toward you was only a sin. It was guided by a sin because he still felt affection for you but this affection mutated itself in something more luxurious. They were all mixed sentiments and they were driving him crazy.

Maybe he got the spring to blame because this period was difficult for many reasons, because not only it was a sort of rebirth for every plants but also it was like a “meeting season” and he perceived all its effects.

“Can I help you?” you asked, seeing Cagney so busy with his job you asked yourself if he needed a little help and you truly loved taking care of his garden.

“Uhm…Ok” even he missed having you around and his plants were always happy when you looked after them like if they were your babies. You considered this place like a second home, they were like a family for you even if you did not want to consider Cagney as your brother and maybe the sentiment you felt for him was not exactly a friendship but you still did not understand it.

Since it was not the first time you took care of his garden, you already knew what to do. You took your gardening tools, starting to trimming edges, eradicating weeds, watering flowers and fertilizing other plants. You were becoming an expert, since you knew him, you learnt a lot and your green thumb became even greener.

While you were working, you could perceive his eyes on you and he did not stop to observe you not even one moment. Cagney was completely captured by you, the way you moved and hummed a little song. Your moves were not provocative, because you were so innocent and carefree in what you did. Maybe this was the thing he found more alluring: the fact that you were unaware of your seductive power. His mind was dirty, his thoughts were obscene and he was unable to stop it. Everything was unfair and annoying. You understood something was wrong but before you could approach him to ask him an explication, he was already disappeared beyond the forest and you have not seen him for the rest of the day.

 

*** * ***

 

After that day, you decided to visit Cagney again because you needed an explication.

The way he behaved with you yesterday was truly mean and you spent all the time to think about it, you were afraid he was angry for something. His attitudes were so strange, you felt hurt and upset because you did anything wrong and maybe it was just a bad day and he was already mad for some reason. Actually, you were the real cause of his behaviour even if the reasons were too complicated to explain.

Suddenly, your doorbell rang, you were going to leave your house soon, so you were surprised and you were not waiting for visitors. You yelled to wait, heading toward the front door.

The one who had rang was Cagney and you could not believe he was in front of you now. Maybe he wanted to talk with you more than how much you wanted to talk with him.

“C-Cagney?” you said, confused and he appeared confused as well.

Cagney looked at the floor holding a bouquet of orchids in his leaf hands and you have never seen him so mortified.

“Uhm… That’s hard…” he started speaking, “I’m not good at this stuff so…” he took another pause, and he finally looked into your eyes, “I wanted to apology for yesterday. I disappeared like a thief without a reason…” he nodded and, before you could answer, he said again, “Actually there is a reason.” and this was the most difficult part to explicate.

You were glad he was the one to apology to you, since you had no blame, but you could understand he felt uncomfortable.

“Oh, and what this reason is?” you asked, smiling.

“Ehm… I picked up these for you…” he said, donating to you the bouquet of orchids he held in his leaf hands.

“They’re wonderful! Thank you so much, Cagney. I love orchids!” the fragrance that came out these flowers was very pleasant and… Aphrodisiac. He did not chose this flower only because of its beauty and the fact that it reminded him of you. Maybe he wanted to send you some signals.

“I have to confess you something important” his eyes were shining in a malicious way.

It was the first time he looked at you with those eyes. Two different emotions took place in your heart: a sensation of confusion because you did not know his true intention but also an unexpressed desire. It was because of the perfume that came from those orchids that was giving you particular sensations. You felt your body warmer and even Cagney was able to perceive it. It was as if your body was calling for his attentions. Who could ever imagine that a delicate flower as an orchid could had this power? However, maybe the real reason was deeper and you just needed a little help to understand your true emotions.

After an eternal silence, the two of you lost yourself staring at each other, you finally asked, “Oh, what do you want to tell me?” your voice appeared louder, because you were too curious. You could not wait any longer. Your feelings were not a mystery anymore.

“Ah, well…” he scratched one of his petals, thinking about the right words to say. “I’ actually don’t consider you as my friend… I mean…” no, it was not easy and he risked to be misunderstood by you.

“This last period I thought about you very often…” his eyes were still filled with lust and you just nodded, so he kept telling, “ In ways that were not so friendly, you know?”, then he got so close to you that you did not even realize.

The slam of the door that he closed behind him made you jumped and you realized he was even closer and your faces were about to touch.

“R-Really?” you stuttered, and your body was warmer. Your voice was high-pitched as if you were waiting for this moment for too long and you were impatient to hear his declaration.

“Yes, I’m pretty embarrassed but I need to get rid of this weight” he confessed further, caressing your face with his leaf-hand with a delicacy no one would expect from him.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed. I’m glad you’re sincere with me” you placed your hand on his leaf, smiling. He smiled at you as well. You have never seen him smiling and it was rare but you were truly pleased he decided to be honest with you.

“Yea, do you know the reason why I gave you those orchids?” he asked.

“Uhm… Because they are very beautiful…?” you blinked, confused.

“No, not exactly, even if they are very beautiful, but they possess a particular meaning and their fragrance is very relaxing. Don’t you feel strange, too?” this question took you unprepared and you nodded. Actually, you felt relaxed and light, and very excited and you could not understand why.

It was the aphrodisiac power of the Orchid, which made your senses dancing and floating in the air. Then, you remembered once Cagney talked about this orchid’s characteristic while he was explaining to you the nature of this flower.

You nodded, so he kept saying, “There is another reason, its meaning. I thought it would be easier explaining it by using a flower since I’m unable to say it by words but maybe I have to do it anyway.”

He took another pause, “Generally, a person decides to donate these flowers to someone they love, it’s a symbol of love and passion. It’s also a symbol of beauty and sensuality so…” he looked at you with the same eyes but this time you could recognize tenderness. It was a lust mixed with tenderness.

“Do you really mean?” you finally understood his true feelings, it was so clear and you just felt the same way.

Words were not enough to explain what he truly felt for you and even his body was burning of passion. Cagney felt like a sunflower and you were his shining sun. He just was unable to stay away from you.

Your heart pumped faster and your breath was heavier until you gained the courage you needed to do what you wanted to do.

 

*** * ***

 

It was clear; he wanted you, your body and soul. It was not only a mere lust desire but also something deeper and softer. A true sentiment of love.

Caressing his leaf-hand, you got closer to him until the distance between you and Cagney became zero. You posed your humid lips on his mouth. His chlorophyll started pumping in his body and his big stem-arms surrounded you in a warm and enormous embrace. At a certain point, you did not feel the ground under your feet anymore because he was raising you, as you were a lightweight.

His touches were becoming more curious and languid because a mere kiss was not enough for him. Even your thirst was stronger and your body emanated a fragrance he found seductive, an invite to dare more. To go further because he, and not even you, could wait any longer.

He was exploring every corner of your body with his branches, from your delicate mouth came out sounds of pleasure and little sighs.

Not even a part of your body was left unsatisfied because his long arms were caressing zones that have been unexplored for too long. You were unaware you could perceive all this pleasure at the same time in so many different places.

Your skin was as soft as a cherry blossom, even your cheeks became as red as a rose’s petal, and he just could spend all the rest of his existence admiring your perfection and candour.

Cagney consumed all his winter fantasying about you, imagining your flavour, the way your sinuous body moved as climbing plants, or how much he wanted to make you his.

His grip became stronger and you were unable to move yourself, so he started caressing your face because he did not want you to be harmed or scared.

He rubbed his face against yours, whispering words of adoration. You answered to him with soft verses of ecstasy.

Since your body was warmer, he started massaging your intimate parts with one of his branch so you opened your legs. With other branches, he removed all your clothes that fell on the ground.

You gasped asking for more while he was still touching you, stimulating your clit. The ecstasy was uncontrollable as your sap was covering his branches, which he found very fascinating. With his tongue, he tasted your natural fluid while your squeals became louder. You pushed yourself against him and he made his grip tighter, massaging your breasts and glutes with greed. He just could not waste any part of your body. Everything was so new and marvellous for him.

“Oh, my little orchid. How beautiful you are like this!” he whispered in your ear but only meaningless sounds came out of your mouth.

He kept stimulating your clit, entering inside you, so your screams became louder and even your face was burning because the heat was intolerable but it also tasted like heaven to you.

The way he said your name made you shiver and your heart was about to explode. Then, you loved when he called you his orchid. It was a definition of perfection and beauty. You have never felt so loved and adored because he adored you with all himself and this profound affection could take a form. It was the form of your bodies, which were melting together in this sea of passion. They were meant to be united. You wanted this moment to last forever.

The grandest moment was going to happen and you lost your breath, even your vision blacked out. His grip was still so firm and tight but also very tender so you felt very relaxed while you were floating in the air as a cloud.

Breath after breath, you came in ecstasy, feeling your body and soul so numb. You were unable to move your arms and even Cagney felt quite exhausted but he was glad and proud of himself because this was his aim: to make you happy. He just desired being the one and only who could make you feel these emotions. Loving you in every possible way.

After the big time of sensuality, a peace took possession of your house and you and Cagney fell asleep together on the floor like two babies after their playtime.

Even when you were sleeping, his branches caressed your skin as if he was cradling you and you felt protected in his leaf-arms.

When Cagney woke up, he just kept observing your sleeping figure, putting some flowers over your head so you found yourself covered in a blanket made of flowers.

You two spent the rest of the day cuddling together, he spoiled you with sweet words and you have never felt Cagney so affectionate, he was a total different person with you. You discovered a new side of him that made you fall in love with him even more. And this was only the first day of spring, so many other surprises were waiting for you and your special lover, Cagney.


	6. Seductive Fate- 2nd Part- [ King Dice x Neutral! Reader. ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> This is the second part of the chapter “Seductive Fate”.  
> That story was not meant to have a second part but I wanted to write it anyway because I was inspired enough so I did.  
> Even this time, the Reader has no gender, and you could imagine even Dice in every form you want, his normal or his human form, as you prefer.
> 
> I truly hope you will like it~  
> Enjoy this fanfiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: King Dice x Neutral! Reader.  
> Rating: NSFW + Fluff.

Nostalgia ;

 

Some weeks have passed since your visit to the mysterious and intriguing Devil’s Casino where you met one of the most charming and enigmatic man of the world.

You have never forgotten about him until now. His face, his features and his alluring smile were printed like hieroglyphs in the walls of your mind.

A painful sentiment of nostalgia resided in your heart, and you could not do anything to get rid of this nostalgia, despite you wanted to live your life with the unawareness of that memory. A memory so beautiful but, at the same time, so aching because it was meant to remain a mere memory.

You remembered it like it was yesterday. How you took stock of this reality that was becoming too amiable and surprising to be true and you realized it was all a daydream when everything disappeared.

The royal room where you and Dice were laying down was enormous and luxurious. There, he was hugging you as if you were the most precious and inestimable creature of this world. You felt so protected and reassured. You did not ask a lot to him, just a hug; a tender embrace that could warm your heart made of stone since you felt numb and tangled. The reasons why he was giving you all those attentions were mysterious. It was beautiful but it was not meant to last, this was another reason to feel sorrow.

Even Dice, who appeared a resolute and confident man, seemed possessing his own secrets and some skeleton in his closet. He felt comfortable in your company, rare were those moments when he could feel blessed. In your arms, all his inner demons appeared to have vanished. He let himself to be lulled by your scent and warmth as if he was a baby. Maybe he was the first who needed some rest from his chaotic life. Despite all the money and riches he owned, his soul was broken – if he still possessed one-, so you helped him to gain some tranquillity. Working with the Devil was not always bright and easy since he was still the Devil, a very capricious and immoral person and with time, Dice learnt how to take his boss even if sometimes it was difficult and he remembered to be trapped in a golden cage.

Seeing you made him remember about his lost innocence, when life was easier but more miserable and unworthy. Life never gave to people what they deserved or what they asked for but only distress and pain. Dice envied you in a way he was unable to explain, because you still possessed a soul and it was not corrupted yet by the horror this life brought to every living creature. You were young. You had the world in your hands.

For the both of you, it was a moment of tenderness and ecstasy as well. Nothing sexual happened but your body still craved for his touch. His sweet words kept echoing in your brain and it seemed you could still hear his voice through the wind. In your mind, his eyes that lighted in the dark like two green headlight in the middle of the sea. Everything was nostalgic. You were as a drugged without his drug.

The magic moment between you and Dice was ruined by your phone that started ringing. It was your friend, who was looking for you. He swept you into the real world. A reality you did not want to be part of.

Then, you just ran away like Cinderella at the stroke of midnight but you did not leave any glass slipper like she did because you started panicking and you even forgot your name since you were so lost in that moment of pleasure with Dice.

After having pronounced some words of apology, you disappeared beyond the door, leaving Dice alone and in confusion. A tender memory remained in his mind and a sentiment of sorrow and melancholy in yours. You just felt so guilty for running away like a thief, especially after he treated you so nice. He treated you as a piece of art and you ran away without an explication.

The burning desire to come back there, frequenting that Casino once more only to see him again, was driving you crazy but you were unsure. You just thought it was unworthy and King was not going to remember about you since you were not even a patron. You made him lose his precious time, leaving him with an impromptu excuse. You just said you had to go and you had no time anymore, and then you disappeared like a comet in the night sky.

Actually, Dice was not angry, and he was more curious than offended. He wanted to meet you again. He, that was able to conquer and charm every person, failed with you. His appeal did not work with you all the time and, at the end, you asked him only an innocent embrace. He was the one to be impressed. Ironic how you regretted this decision and Dice considered you as a true person of integrity. Maybe he just wanted to corrupt you in the proper way and, in case it would happen, he was going to accomplish his mission without allowing anyone to disturb the two of you anymore.

A million dollar man like him could never desire a person like you; this thought kept burning in your mind as you walked in an empty street without a destination. Everything happened by mistake and you had to forget about him and this ungrateful desire. With all the interesting and rich people of the Casino, you could not compete. It was a fantasy. One of those dreams that were too far away from reality and the more you thought about them, the more they appeared ridiculous.

The sky was becoming darker as you walked through mysterious streets until you reached the place your heart craved because you were in front of the Devil’s Casino. Even in the darkness, you were able to recognize the huge structure, darker than the night itself.

Without thinking twice, you came in. The smell of smoke welcomed you, the usual evil eyes were scrutinizing you as predators and you were their invulnerable prey even if you just ignored them because your sight was still busy searching for the one you were unable to forget.

Everything was as you remembered but this time more familiar than your last. You were following your same steps like if you have left some breadcrumbs, so you could recall your path but it was not so easy and you were already lost.

This place was still so big and chaotic that your head started rolling around until a familiar voice brought you to reality. His voice.

“Look who’s back!” it was like his voice came out of the void and you thought it was still your imagination but it was not.

You turned your head, recognizing the dice man and his smug smile. It was a surprise and you did not think to find him so early so you spoke with a voice filled with uncertainty, “Oh, Mr. King Dice… right?” you just pretended to be indifferent and calm. He could not be the reason why you were here, hard to believe in this lie and you felt embarrassed.

“Yes, the one and only! You should be Cinderella, I guess!” he said, referring to the fact that you ran away as her last night. His expression seemed embittered, he pretended to feel offended from your rudeness.

“Oh… Yes…” you scratched the back of your head nervously, “I wasn’t too nice last time, I just went away…Uhm…” it happened in a very interesting circumstance and Dice chuckled. He would say, you were saying sorry for not have been stayed in his warm hug. Then, you realized this little detail and you blushed.

“Do you want another hug?” this time he was not joking, he winked at you smiling smugly.

In response, you just shook your head, laughing nervously. Not that you would say no at this request, but you were still so confused. Everything seemed a dream. Last night was just a beautiful dream for you. You had to realize it yet. Standing in front of him after that night of tenderness was not easy for you. The fact that it was so sweet and candid, it was anything sinful or passionate, made things harder. Dice just was playing with your confusion now, it was so amusing seeing your reactions, even if you had no reason to be embarrassed. He did not understand that. You should have felt more opened with him and not so nervous.

There was no possibility you would escape this time, and something was going to happen. You could bet it!

King did not give you the time to answer and he spoke again, “Or maybe you’re interested in some gambling? Come on, try your luck!” his smile went wide as he looked in your eyes intensely. You got the impression to notice something strange in his eyes, it was like he was scanning your soul and guts. It was a very uncomfortable feeling that made you shivering. It lasted only a few seconds because then his confident smile came back again. Maybe it was only an impression.

“No, I’m not interested in that…” you did not need any addiction and you had no money to spend.

Even now, Dice did not seem upset. Someway, he seemed more curious and relieved by your answer.

“Oh, I see. What are you interested in?” maybe he already knew the answer, he could guess seeing your blush. There was not need a science to understand the truth. It was so obvious.

While you were thinking about an answer, you were pushed by a stranger and this place was too chaotic and crewed to have a normal conversation or to be able to walk.

“We can move this conversation in somewhere else, shouldn’t we?” he gave you his hand, gallantly, inviting you to follow him and you just nodded placing the palm of your hand in his.

The desire of telling him the truth was so strong and intense that you felt bad. It was as if you were keeping for yourself the greatest secret of the world. You wanted to confess it right now! You just had to find the perfect moment and confidence. It could not be so difficult since the two of you already spent a private moment together so there was no reason to feel so mortified. It made no sense, and you were sure that standing alone with him, without any stranger around, would help you to speak more honestly and openly.

Even this time, his hand was warm and his grip was tight and firm but also so delicate. Dice did not leave you, not even one time, just like his glance that did not stop to follow your moves as if he was studying you. Alternatively, maybe he wanted to remember your features as if years were passed from the last time he saw you and not a bunch of weeks.

The entire crowd around you disappeared as you and King reached a new place more comfortable and intimate.

“Oh, looks like we’re alone, darling!” he half closed his eyes, looking through yours and you just lost yourself contemplating his regal features.

Perhaps it was the right time to confess your truth and it could be a good way to break the tension. A way to re-start what you ended, the immense time of tenderness could become something else even if you were not thinking about this. You wanted to find the appropriate words to use.

In the meantime, while you were contemplating your thoughts, Dice escorted you in another room that was even more elegant and luxurious than the other you visited last time. This chamber was spacious and royal. There was a big canopy bed and even a balcony that looked out over the city.

You were observing all these splendour and Dice was observing you and your curiosity. You were easy to impress, he thought.

“Do you like it?” he whispered in your ear softly, putting his hands on your shoulders as if he was massaging you from behind. At his touch, you gasped in surprise and you liked a lot the way he spoke with you. It was as if his voice came from the mysterious recesses of dreams.

“Yes, it’s so beautiful!” there was no word to describe this wonder and you just wanted to confess your true feelings so you continued saying, “Everything is fantastic… I’m surprised and…” you had no time to answer that he caressed your cheek, whispering, “Shhh—This is the reason why you’re here, isn’t it?” he said, cradling you and he put his hands on your hips.

“Uhm?” you murmured, in confusion.

“To see all this wealth and wonderfulness again but there’s more” maybe Dice understood the truth you were hiding to him more than you could know yourself.

“More?” your eyes got wide open, embarrassed.

“Let’s make a bet, shall we?” Dice proposed and a little chuckle came out his mouth. He seemed so amused.

This unexpected proposal made your curiosity even stronger. Maybe it was a good way to declare your feeling. You decided to take it as a game so you chuckled.

“Oh, about what?” you asked, trying to see him in the eyes but he was still behind you whispering in your ear and another shiver crossed your spine.

“If I guess the reason you are here, darling.” It was already a triumph since you have not even resisted to his touch and you desired more.

“What if you guess?” you asked whispering in his same way.

Maybe you should have taken some example from him and acting less innocently than your true self. This was the realm of sin and you knew your desires. There was no reason to be ashamed or afraid. This man still possessed your heart and thoughts, there was nothing you could do to escape from this fate made of temptation and pleasure.

“You’ll have to surprise me!” this request was quite odd and vague. You had no idea about how to surprise a man like him who seemed an expert of life.

“Surprise you? How?” you asked and he just chuckled without answering.

“So are you in?” he said again, turning you so he could look into your eyes. His expression was amused, you could say he had something in mind or he was having fun.

“Uhm… Ok!” you answered trying to appear determinate while you were staring in his deep pupils.

Before he spoke, he invited you to take a seat on the big bed so you two could be more comfortable.

“You know, dear” Dice started speaking and his tone was more serious than you expected.

Dice touched your face with his warm hand, he kept on staring in your eyes. You just silenced yourself, listening to him, “You’re very different from the other patrons… Even if you’re not even a patron for the fact that you’ve never gambled!” Dice seemed surprised about this thought but then his tone became calm.

“You’re not corrupted like the others, it’s a waste but also an intriguing affair.” or even a challenge. Maybe he was planning something filthy. It could be he just wanted your soul or your innocence, or he was the one who re-found all these things he lost once. He saw them in you. Yes, maybe this was the true reason that was not so strange, after all. You represented the things he lost long time ago.

“The fact I’m a loser intrigues you.” your tone was ironic and you chuckled nervously.

“It’s not that… It’s complicated and we have to do our bet!” his smile became wicked and he returned to be the confident and mysterious person of before.

You had the sensation he was going to confess something, which he would open up to you. That he wanted to show his true side but maybe it was just an illusion because he was still a hard man. For this reason, understanding his real thoughts was even harder.

“Okay, so tell me: why am I here?” you asked, very curious to hear his answer.

“Oh, darling. You can’t wait to hear my declaration. You’re so impatient.” He smirked, increasing your wait and it seemed he wanted to make fun of you.

Then, his expression became gentler and his voice appeared so soft and melancholic this time.

“Were you searching for a little company? Did you feel alone, too?” he kept smiling on you. His smile was different from the wicked one he showed before. This was so nostalgic and sad. Your heart shivered for a moment. Reality always hurt.

His supposition was true and you felt so alone these last weeks that you were unable to define the feelings in your heart. Even the first time you met him, you were alone, even your friend abandoned you, and your heart was cold. You just felt distressed for reasons unknown to you. It was an unwelcome sensation you were unable to explain to yourself.

Even now, you were here because you did not want to be alone. You realized some way, Dice was able to make you feel less lonely and you were glad for this.

Someone that could spend his time with you or someone who could give you some affection –and it did not matter if it was fake-. Some warmth and love. Someone that called you “dear” the same way he did. Despite you supposed Dice was playing with your weakness, you were grateful because you felt less alone. You just needed someone like him.

Since his deduction was right, you just nodded and a little smile showed up on your face as if you were surprised or maybe a little sad because it was painful. It was a truth difficult to accept.

“Did I guess right?” he chuckled softly and then he caressed your cheek because he did not want to offend you and actually he shared your same feeling.

This casino was still huge and full of people but it did not mean that a person could not feel alone in a crowd and it happened very often to him feeling so alone. Dice was glad and he felt lucky to spend this night with you.

“Yes, it may be true…” you decided not to lie to him, sighing, “it’s totally true.” you nodded, difficult was telling these words but you did and he caressed your soft cheek again.

You lost this little bet but Dice did not point it out and he just waited for your move. How you would impress him, he was curious.

The two of you just stared each other for interminable seconds as in they were years and you never got sick looking into his eyes. They were hypnotic and what you did after was simple instinct.

The reasons why you were here were more than one and you wanted to show him that he did not win the entire bet because he missed an important motivation.

Gaining some audacity, you got closer to him, placing your hands on his cheeks and until the distance between the two of you were null and your lips touched themselves. You kissed him with passion. He did not expect this malice from you since you appeared so hungry and desirous of his lips and touch. Everything.

Dice would say, he was impressed and you renounced to your shyness, ignoring all your insecurities that were only an annoyance for you because you wanted to enjoy this moment that would not last forever so every second was precious and invaluable. Unique.

Even his response was passionate and malicious, it seemed the two of you were devouring each other and this was so exciting. His hands moved behind your back, pulling you closed to him and then he put you on his lap like the last time.

“I admit, I’m impressed!” he confessed, whispering through your lips.

“You didn’t win the entire bet, because there was another reason, so you half lost.” You confessed, chuckling and your tone appeared amused. You were the one who was making fun of him this time. It was as if he donated to you some of his confidence. With him you were able to be bolder.

“Ah, all right! What now?” he whispered in your ear, holding you tightly.

“Uhm… Try to impress myself, this time.” You chuckled softly. Impressing you would not be so hard but he took his duties very seriously.

“I don’t want to be in debt to you, darling.” Usually, others were indebted to him but this kind of debt was easier to handle.

While he was devouring you of kisses, his hands moved under your shirt and he started massaging your back. Since you did not want to appear as a delicate or innocent baby deer anymore, you bit his lip greedily and he did the same. You gasped because this time he was not so delicate but then, to alleviate the pain, he licked your lips, sucking them harshly. Your mouth became red and warm, you could not stop and your body was on fire.

Even your breath was amplified as his touch became more lascivious and curious since his hands got lower and he caressed your glutes so you gasped.

“Where did the gentleman go?” you asked, you pointed at the fact that his manners changed and he was taking care of you in new ways, not that you complained, and you chuckled.

“He’s still here but more… Playful.” His eyes got half closed as your face became redder and you started sweating. Clothes were so uncomfortable if the temperature was so high. Then, he kissed you back with more delicacy and you placed your hands on his paillon, you tried to unfasten it and then you even unbuttoned his shirt. Dice followed your example pulling up your blouse showing the skin of your belly that he started caressing. You laughed because of the tickle his touch caused you.

Dice was amazed by your laughs that he found so adorable but he has not still impressed you in the proper ways.

“Anyway, darling… What was your second motivation that guided you here?” he smirked with malice waiting for your answer and, from your red face, he could understand what it was.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter now” you said, playing with his shirt that was half-open.

“No, it does. Please, tell me the truth, dear.” His expression, the way he looked at you, made you melt and you were more hypnotized. You promised to yourself to be determinate and bold this time so you had to confess to him that he was the reason why you were here now.

“Well…It’s you… I mean, I felt guilty for that night, the way I left without an explication was so… Rude…” after your declaration, his smile softened and he caressed your cheek.

“Ah, I already told you, I didn’t feel offended but I’m flattered, and it seems you are the one in debt to me now.” he smiled, maliciously and you did not feel so disappointed by his words.

“Debt? Only because of my guilt feeling?” you blinked, confused.

Maybe it would be interesting and you were curious about the way he wanted to be paid. No soul to sell this time. Maybe something else.

“I’m captivated by your audacious behaviour; I’d like to see more. Show me more about it!” it looked more like an order than a desire and even his eyes were so severe and resolute so you just nodded.

“How?” you wanted this as well: being able to be bolder and more confident.

“Put on a show for me, go on!” he encouraged you, putting his hands on your hips.

What show you should have done, you did not have any idea.

“A show?” no, you really had no idea.

“Amaze me, follow your heart!” he kissed your forehead with infinite care.

Totally lost in his glance, you started listening to your heart and your body that was still on fire. Suddenly, all your inhibitions disappeared and you found your new self. You stood up, understanding what you had to do. The excitement in your mind could not be quantified and it was driving you crazy. You stepped back so he was able to admire you in all your beauty and glory.

Dice was your audience now so you had to impress him, and he was a very difficult audience who was not easy to satisfy.

Following the notes in your mind, you danced sinuously, swaying your body and arms. There was no music but it seemed playing in the air and even Dice was able to hear it because that melody came from you. With your eyes closed, you just moved your hips and torso in a sensuality he did not expect from you. It was as if you were in another dimension and your body was possessed by a mysterious spirit who did not fear anything.

Not even a moment he lost sight of you, Dice was so concentrated that it seemed he was eating you with his eyes.

This was a little taste because the best part had to come yet and you have not showed everything to him yet.

Your hands placed on your shirt’s buttons as you started undressing yourself, your moves were more alluring and soave than before, and King was left speechless. His body was burning, he was about to lose all his coolness.

Stripped of your blouse, you started unzipping your blue jeans and his smirk went wide. This was the kind of show he wanted to watch. As you removed your jeans, you moved fluidly like a snake that was crawling around the desert searching for its prey. Your prey was Dice and he was captured.

Your striptease show continued until you remained only with your underwear. Your skin shined under the light of the ancient chandelier. Shadows and lights drew your figure, as you were a Renaissance painting. The perfection and the beauty of your forms made your spectator enchanted and lost in an eternal and succulent contemplation. His hunger eyes were devouring every part of your wicked and soave body. If he were not a man of taste, you would have been captured already.

“Come closer, darling.” He whispered across the space that separated you and him.

Slowly, you followed his orders, walking through him and then you seated on his lap and he welcomed you in a warm embrace, kissing your collarbone lustily. In response, you moaned in his ear, rubbing yourself against his body, as you were a little cat searching for its owner’s attentions.

With your hands, you started undressing him as you were doing before being interrupted and he chuckled softly. Dice was devouring every part of your body leaving little bruises as he sucked and bit your skin.

With his husky voice, he said, “Such a good kitty you are.” Then, looking through your eyes, he asked, “Do you have some other surprises to show me?” he just felt so spoiled by your sweet actions that he wanted more. His hunger has not been satisfied yet. His eyes, after your delicious show, were pleasured enough, but his body still claimed some other special treatment.

This situation made you so brave and daring that you would do everything now for him as if you were under his control but it was still your decision. You just needed a little push to go on, finding that side of you that has been dormant until now and you adored this new side of you that you just wanted to thank this man to have helped you to find it in the most pleasurable way possible.

“I want to say thank you.” you confessed with a sweet voice, smiling a little and this declaration took him unprepared because he should have been the one to thank you for this magical night.

“For what, dear?” he asked, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

“Uhm… I don’t know how to explain myself, It’s like I’ve discovered sides of me I didn’t even know…” hard to explicate your thoughts and you did not want to talk about it, you did not want to ruin this moment that was supposed to be wonderful with your melancholic thoughts. Dice just nodded and his eyes tinted with malice as he placed his mouth on yours, kissing you deeply and passionately.

This kiss lasted some seconds, before King whispered huskily through your lips, “How about you show me your gratitude in some other ways, uhm?” his eyes still did not hide his lechery as he watched you with adoration and desire.

Everything was so alluring that you were unable to say no, it was also your desire. It was as if your body was moving alone, guided by temptation. Your hands went lower and lower and you touched his intimate part even if he was still dressed up so you started unbuttoning his trousers and he breathed heavily because your touches were so delicate and ephemeral that his desire just raised up. Then, he helped you to remove his trousers, positioning himself in a more comfortable position.

You kept massaging him with your hands, Dice closed his eyes concentrated to your touches, and his need was getting higher as he asked for more. You moved yourself downward removing even his boxer showing his cock that was becoming harder for you so you kept masturbating him with your hands with passion and dedication. This was a very particular way to thank somebody.

It was still not enough so he encouraged you with his voice, telling you to go further and that you were amazing but you could do better than that. It seemed this man was always unsatisfied.

Hearing his encouragements, you grabbed his cock stronger placing it inside your mouth.

At first, it seemed difficult and you were confused, you just followed your instinct and his moves since King grabbed your hair but not in a harsh way because his grip was firm but so delicate as if he wanted to accompany you. He did not want you to feel uncomfortable because it was not something wrong or strange, it was still part of nature. Nothing to be ashamed of. A gentle sin you and Dice were sharing without preoccupations or stupid moralities.

Your lips and tongue tasted him as he called your name, begging you not to stop. Your knees and body were aching as the flames in your heart burned faster. At every breath, you whispered his name as if it was a prayer and then you licked the tip of his penis slowly as if you wanted to make him begging more so his grip became tougher, he pulled your hair and a little scream came out of your mouth. His manners became harsher and even his voice appeared husky, that caused your excitement to get higher. You placed his dick in your mouth again, sucking it harder, following a sort of rhythm. Until now, your eyes were closed but then you opened them observing how he appeared so content and pleased so he smirked at you caressing your head so you just felt more motivated.

Your only desire now was satisfying Dice in every way, and you were putting all your effort. You did not feel ashamed or wrong in this moment. You were just happy because you were making him happy. This was the most important thing for you. You did not find this action dirty but only a demonstration of affection and devotion. All your negative thoughts disappeared in this throe of passion and you forgot even your name.

Suddenly, he just screamed your name and you understood that the moment was going to come and you found yourself a little unprepared but you had to get it through. When he came, you welcomed all his fluid in your mouth. You were unable to describe this sensation, you were a little confused, as you swallowed his sperm.

Even this time, you left the king speechless, not that he had something to say, but he did not expect you to do this but he was glad and proud of you. As if you were a feather-weight, he took you pulling you in his lap again, kissing your cheek and neck. This gesture was very affectionate and gentle that you just blushed thinking about what you did and all the different sensations you have perceived. It was paradisiac; there was no other way to define it.

“I am so impressed, darling. I didn’t expect all this devotion from you.” he said, caressing the back of your head that you posed on his chest.

Your response was just a moaning but maybe you just needed a little rest after this grand time of sensuality.

As he caressed your body, kissing your exposed skin, you fell asleep in his arms like a baby after his playtime.

Your dreams were golden and you have never felt so loved and relaxed in all your life, you did not possess all that experience, but you could say you were happy right now. Dice was cradling you whispering soft words in your ear.

You have not even asked anything in return, you just followed your heart and the desire of satisfying him was bigger and more important than your own satisfaction. This could not be considered a sin.

The person he was observing now was so different from the one he knew several weeks ago, you just acquired more determination and confident after this experience.

Then, he placed you on the big bed contemplating your sleeping figure and the way you appeared so tranquil and serene made him forgot about the rest of the world. Until he felt drowsy as well and he just fell asleep next to you embracing your body tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be " Cuphead x Kind! Devil's Daughter! Reader".  
> See you later!


	7. My Special Friend [  Cuphead x Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blocked myself with this fict but it is completed now!  
> I like this one and this kind of reader in particular.  
> This one has been requested by @PokeMaster15
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cuphead x Kind! Devil’s Daughter! Reader  
> Raiting: SFW, Fluff + a little Agnst

Every day, all the time, patrons arrived and left with or without their souls.

This was making you sick because you were not made for this life. This was not your dream and ambition.

All the people here said it was written in your blood. This was your fate and you could not escape from it.

You were not a simple citizen of Inkwell; you were different from every other person. It was not a privilege but only a misfortune because you have never asked for something like this. Every man and woman were born free. Free to decide their life and to take their own decisions, to make their own mistakes. Everybody but you.

You were the daughter of the most terrible and evilest creature of this world.

You came from the flames of Hell. From the place where souls burnt and all the hopes were lost.

In your veins flowed the same blood of the Devil so you were supposed to be evil, merciless. Hated by every person of this miserable world.

Nevertheless, you were not evil and not even cruel or merciless because you were the definition of benevolence. Sometimes, even the Devil did not understand where you came from. Your kindness made him confused. You were his biggest delusion. His wicked heart got broken every time he saw you acting so kind with his employees.

One day, the Devil ordered you to punish one of his workers but you refused to do this thing because there was no reason to be mean with an innocent person. You just found your father’s methods too drastic and maybe he had to change the approach he used with his employers and maybe they would not have broken the rules anymore.

After that day, the Devil just wanted to give up on you, he felt so dishonoured having a little angel as daughter. It was inconceivable!

Something positive still existed in being the Devil’s daughter because you had the chance to have access to a particular knowledge. A knowledge that was forbidden for every individual in Inkwell.

The school you frequented was very special. There, you learnt everything about black magic and potions. You were able to mutate your form becoming everything you desired. There was not anything you could not do and you were truly talented in the art of magic. You would have been the greatest evil witch if you were not so soft. This was another thing the Devil could not tolerate. You were just a waste of talent. All this potential used for good was such a shame.

You used your magic to mutate your normal form in a less demoniac one, so you could pass for a normal Inkwell’s citizen. You learnt this trick at your special school. Nobody was able to recognize you, since everything that belonged to the Devil of your appearance disappeared. You were very similar to him: your head was crowned by a pair of horns; your fur was bushy and as black as coal; you had a long tail that grew on your lower back. Every time you looked yourself in the mirror, you saw your father and you were even unable to identify yourself. Actually, you did not hate your dad but you wanted to follow your heart and be free to express yourself. Those mental chains were so tight and you just felt suffocated.

Walking through Inkwell in those features would bring you in serious trouble because nobody wanted to have to deal with the Devil’s daughter so you had no other choice than masking yourself.

It was just like a game, a way to be someone else as if you were playing a part. You considered yourself as an actress who changed her role at every show. “Lie” was such a horrible word so you convinced yourself you were acting and not actually lying to your father and all the people you met.

There was no way someone would ruin your perfect day because you were determinate enough to have fun and to know new people in this huge and lively city.

While you were walking across the alleys of the town, a certain person captured your attention. You have been –literally- forced to run into him because he just crashed against you. This boy was running like a fool without watching the street in front of him. Some men were chasing after him so you could understand this boy got himself in trouble.

After the crash, the two of you fell on the ground and then your mind realized something. You have already seen this little boy somewhere else. It was impossible to forget someone with his features and face. His head was a big cup from which came out a striped straw. He wore a pair of red short and he seemed very hurry to go away until you took his hand running through the wall. You just disappeared beyond the wall as if it was a normal door.

Thanks to magic, you were able to do impossible things.

As if you and Cuphead were teleported away, you and him found yourself in the park, a total different place. The expression on the poor Cuphead’s face was stunned because he could not believe in what was already happened! This was amazing and odd at the same time.

He squinted his eyes, finding his rationality again, “Oh, golly!” this was the only sentence he was able to pronounce.

His expression was so silly that you laughed, and then you introduced yourself shaking his hand. After have told him your name, you winked saying, “You should be the famous Cuphead! Am I wrong?” a confident smile never left your face as you appeared as a sort of seer in his eyes. You were as a prodigious mage of mysteries and he was still a child so these things impressed him a lot. The fact that you were as young as he made everything more extraordinary.

Cuphead was surprised but he felt flattered you already knew his name… Have you said he was famous?

His reputation preceded him because everyone told about Cuphead’s adventures and you heard his name pronounced even by your father who always cursed the little cup and the Devil had his personal reasons to hate Cuphead. All the enemies of your father were certainly your friends and you found this cup too adorable to deny to him your sympathy.

“I’m not actually that famous.” Said Cuphead, scratching the back of his head.

“ Didn’t you beat the devil in person?” you asked raising your voice.

“Oh, well… We can say I made him crying like a little girl!” his tone became smugger as he pumped himself.

“It’s cool, man!” you nodded, chuckling while you were imagining your father crying like a little girl.

“Yeah! And what about you? I’ve never seen you round here!” asked Cuphead.

“Ah, I’m a tourist. I live in another Island you don’t even know.” the mysterious aura that surrounded you attracted him a lot. His senses told him you were different from all the other people. You had something special he could not explain to himself.

“Are you a sort of magician? What you did before was totally… Awesome!” he raised his hands up, without finding the proper words to define his sense of surprise.

“Oh, that? It’s a little trick, it’s not a big deal!” you shake your shoulders.

“What? You have crossed the wall! That was totally a big deal” it was not the first time he saw a trick like this but the thought that you could be a sort of evil creature did not cross his mind. You were not evil but you were still related to the creature that represented the absolute evil.

With Cuphead, you were able to be your true self; he just appreciated you as a person. He thought you were cool with all those magic tricks you were able to do. You were also a very gentle and confident person. Despite your big talent, you have never been arrogant, this was something he liked about you.

Your friendship with Cuphead became stronger day by day and you just did not want to come back home. So many days had passed since your fugue from the Devil’s Casino and not even one time you felt a sentiment of nostalgia toward that demoniac place. It was not your home, it would have never been. Your home was where your heart was, and your heart started beating again thanks to this little cup. Your heart belonged to him and you would have never turned back to your miserable old life.

Every dream is designed to vanish when the light of the new day appeared. When the reality came back vivid and ruthless. This reality was even worse than every nightmare your mind could create.

A terrible feeling made you anxious; you just could not feel safe anywhere you go. Someone was chasing after you.

“Something wrong?” asked Cuphead, noting how you were distracted.

“Uhm… It’s fine… I guess…” you answered with a sad tone of voice.

“Ah, it’s not fine. Spit it out!” his expression became serious all of sudden and you have never seen Cuphead so severe before. Even his tone of voice was austere.

“Uhm…” you just looked down, sighing.

You did not want to confess the truth, which you were the Devil’s daughter. The daughter of his archenemy. Cuphead would have hated you after this revelation.

Every time you revealed your true identity, people ran away without giving you the chance to explicate that you were not like your father. You did not want to hurt them. You just desired being their friend. At this thought, tears of sorrow started falling from your eyes.

“No, everythig’s fine… But you wouldn’t understand anyway. Nobody would!” and then you ran away leaving the poor Cuphead speechless.

“What I wouldn’t understand!? Come back here!” Cuphead screamed but you were already disappeared beyond another wall.

This cup was a very tenacious cup. He was going to find you, no matter if he had to sift through every corner of Inkwell. You were his best friend –or even something more- and his heart broke the moment he saw you crying.

In the meantime, you were running away from some ferocious monsters who were hunting you. They were the henchmen of your father and they were too powerful for you. Your magic was not strong enough to fight them.

“Help! Somebody help me, please!” you screamed at the top of your lungs.

The streets were desert and your legs were trembling as you ran without a destination.

You felt like a stupid child lost in her daydreams. In a world that would have never became your reality because your fate was already written. Escaping from it was impossible!

You had to give up before the situation would get worse and the rage of your father would reach the highest levels of intolerance.

It was hopeless and you had no other choices than giving up. Accepting your miserable fate.

You did not even possess a soul. How could you think to be like everybody else? If your soul and your life belonged to your father. Your destiny was always the same. There was no reason to dream anymore.

You had to become as infamous as this life. Let your heart filled in black, following the evil path leaving your golden wishes behind.

“No! Leave her alone!” a familiar voice screamed.

You recognized Cuphead who ran toward your direction. His eyes were tinted of rage and insanity. No way would he leave you in the clutches of those horrible monsters.

Cuphead fought against them with all his strength and, despite his determination, it was still a mismatch because he was still a little cup.

A mysterious power started flowing through your veins and you remembered you were still the Devil’s daughter so you could not be that weak. You had some hidden power that had to be showed. This was the right time to show to them your true capacities. Nobody messes with the Devil’s daughter!

The thought that those horrible men could hurt your Cuphead drove you crazy. It was something primal, a demoniac power that was dormant in your guts. Now it woke up. They were going to pay for their misdeeds.

Your vision blacked out and the flames of Hell surrounded you and all your body was a tingle as you changed your form becoming a majestic and ferocious creature that did not belong to this planet. Even Cuphead was paralyzed seeing how you were mutating in front of his eyes.

Your horns reached the heights of the sky as your fur grew up longer and blacker. It became a bunch of tentacles that surrounded the monster’s bodies. They were squeezed by their grip until their bones cracked.

A sinkhole appeared under their feet and they have been sucked by the ground made of lava and stone until they disappeared into the oblivion.

Your breaths were heavy and your heart pumped in your chest as a drum.

Cramps took possession of your body as you became weaker because you were not used to all this power. Your energy was lowering until you fainted returning to your original form.

At this vision, Cuphead just freaked out and he could not believe his eyes. You were a demon, and he was afraid you could hurt him but a voice in his mind told him not to run away because that demon was still you, the person who saved his life.

You were a demon but you were as gentle as an angel. He was able to perceive the softness in your heart and the fear that crossed your body since you were shivering in your sleep.

After some while, you woke up and the little cup was the first thing you saw.

“Hey, you finally woke up!” his expression was so worried and your head just hurt.

“C-Cuphead?” a smile appeared on your face and you were just glad to see him.

You did not know what to say, how to explain what was already happened. Then, you realized your mask was vanished and Cuphead was contemplating your true form. The one you hated with all your heart.

“I’m so sorry…” you started crying, hiding your face full of shame and distress since you felt so guilty.

“What?” Cuphead fell from the clouds.

You kept crying so he spoke again, placing his hands on your shoulders gently, “Please, don’t cry! It’s all right. Those monsters disappeared! You just kicked their buns like a pro!” he said with enthusiasm. He did not seem angry, at all. Actually, Cuphead was truly impressed.

“Are you not mad at me?” you asked.

“What? Why should I?” he said, confused.

“I lied to you and you risked to be injured because of me!” your vision became wet as your tears fell down. With a gentle gesture, he dried your tears caressing your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Ah, that’s silly! Danger is my second name! And you are my friend, I couldn’t leave you alone” he took a pause, “You’ve already saved me once, don’t you remember?”. The first time the two of you met, you helped Cuphead, getting him to safety.

“Oh… Yes…”, you sighed.

“I’d never be mad at you, ok?” he smiled softly.

Despite his sweet words, you still felt sad because you have not confessed the truth yet. The fact that you were the Devil’s daughter.

“There’s something else. You are watching me in my true form… Aren’t you disgusted? I’m a monster, not so different from those evil creatures who were chasing after me!” your voice trembled and speaking was so difficult that your throat itched.

“You’re telling a lot of absurdity today. You’re not a monster! You’re just…” you spoke before he could finish his sentence, “The Devil’s daughter. That’s what I am!”

Your secret has been confessed and you were not going to blame Cuphead if he did not want to be your friend anymore. Before you could think about the worst, he started laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke of his life.

“Oh, golly! That’s all? Actually I thought you were something weird but cool as well. I should have imagined by seeing your form. I don’t care about it!” he smiled, tenderly.

“Really?” you still could not believe.

“Yes! You’re not like him. You’re gorgeous and he don’t even deserve a daughter like you.” his cheeks became as red as his short.

“Oh, I’m glad… I truly care about you, Cuphead. You’re the only one in this world who accepts me for who I am. My father says I’m too soft, he’s just so ashamed having a daughter like me. While all the other people I tried to befriend kicked me out when I told them the truth…”

Cuphead embraced you tightly, and you could perceive his warmth and affection and for the first time in your life, you were not ashamed of yourself. You were not hiding or running away. You felt loved and accepted in his arms and he felt the same way in yours. For the first time in your existence, you felt at home.


	8. Every shape of you [ Baroness von Bon Bon x Female! Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve spent all this day writing this so I hope it will be appreciated.  
> I had fun writing this, it is the first girlxgirl fanfiction of this collection!  
> This was requested by @DesperateHoe  
> Please, leave some comments if you have appreciated this story-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Baroness von Bon Bon x Female! Reader  
> Rating: NSFW + Fluff

A shade of envy coloured her irises.

An envy she hid behind her snotty expression of a woman that have never asked something from life because she already possessed everything she needed and deserved. Maybe not everything because she was envying you, the only friend she had. The only person who considered her worthy in this realm of sinners and weirdoes.

She was still a noble, a blue-blooded woman, and she could not fit in among a common crowd made of peasants and clowns. Luckily, you were not a peasant or a clown.

Watching you so confident and carefree made her mind wandering in lands of confusion. It was an unpleasant and strange feeling she was unable to explain to her royal heart.

One of your routines was have breakfast and every kind of meal together. You adored the company of the Baroness von Bon Bon. You were able to accept all her flaws and extravagant attitudes. Your blood was not as royal as hers, so you still asked yourself why she has accepted you in her circle of friends. Maybe because you were the only friend she had. You have not even noticed the envy in her eyes and the Baroness felt very guilty because she shouldn’t’ have being envious of you because you were her friend, one of the most important person of her life that accepted her for the way she was.

Then, her eyes placed themselves on the buffet table filled with delicacies and every kind of dessert. Another sense of guilt took possession of her mind. Actually, the mind of a sinner who was unable to stop her gluttony. This was one of her guilty pleasures and Bon just could not stop to dedicate all herself to all this marvellous food. Denying all of this was a sin itself. A shame. The same shame she felt every time she looked in the mirror and she saw her thin figure becoming bigger and fatter as a balloon filled with helium. She would swell up her own self until she would explode in all her lard. She refused to taste even one of those delights.

This was also the reason why she envied you a lot because despite all the food you ate, you still were able to maintain your ideal weight. Nothing in this world came without a certain effort because there was a secret in your appearance. You were just an energetic person who loved doing sport. This was your way to stay healthy –despite you often forgot about your diet but then you would have incremented your training-. There were no magic or tricks; there was only a fair amount of goodwill from you.

A goodwill that the Baroness did not have because other than gluttonous she was also very lazy. She could not risk ruining her wonderful dresses or drowning in her own sweat. She could not even wear all those unfashionable tracksuits as if they were walking pyjamas. This was unacceptable. Someone else should have done all this sport in her place. This was actually impossible so maybe there was no solution at her problem.

Noticing her discomfort, the way she was looking at you, your smile disappeared instantly. You just could not see your beloved Baroness so gloomy. She was the one who filled your days with pleasure. The secret of your concern was not hid since you always acted sweet and gentle with her. She would define you as delicious as her own sweets, but actually, Bon was too cold to use this definition in front of you and maybe she was also a little too shy. The truth must be told, the sentiment you felt for her was more than a simple friendship because your heart beat faster every time your eyes met hers. You had developed a serious crush on her for a long time and you have not even realized it at first. It was impossible a royal and fascinating woman as Bon could love a normal citizen like you. A person who was not noble and not even prestigious. You were a common person. Your friendship was still as precious as gold and you did not want to ruin it because of your unrequited love. Her reputation would have been corrupted if Bon would have showed herself with someone like you. Bon should have stayed with a prince or a noble heart just like her and not with a peasant like you even if Bon did not consider you like this.

With concern in your voice, you asked, “Something wrong, Baroness?” and you liked referring to her in this way and you knew she felt flattered when people called her using her peerage.

“Uhm? Anything’s wrong…” she said, shaking her shoulders as her glance placed itself on the soft cloud that appeared as cotton candy to her. Everything she saw made her think about food and it was so wrong.

“Are you sure?” you asked again with more concern and she just rolled her eyes.

At her silence, you decided to start eating your breakfast that was so tempting to deny. In your mind, the preoccupation that Bon could feel bad still burned and you just could not enjoy this regal meal knowing something was wrong. Bon was not even eating her breakfast.

“You haven’t touched your food yet!” you appeared as a worried mother.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake! Is this a quiz? Too many questions today!” she almost screamed but you just laughed because you found her ways very entertaining.

“No, I’m only worried. You love sweets so it’s strange not seeing you devouring them!” you smiled taking a piece of strawberry cake.

“I’m not hungry…” but her stomach remembered to her otherwise.

Bon crossed her arms on her chest without noticing that you were getting closer to her and you placed your fork in front of her mouth as if you wanted to feed her. Bon’s cheeks became as red as two strawberries. Since she did not want to offend you-and she actually enjoyed this kind of attention-, Bon opened her mouth welcomed the piece of cake and she would admit it was truly delicious.

“Do you like it?” you asked with sparkles in your eyes.

“Uhm, yes. Not bad! It tastes good!” she answered.

“Oh, I’m glad you like it. I prepared it!” you had baked it for Bon and your cheeks coloured themselves of red as well.

“Oh, really? You’ve improved a lot!” Bon was still the one who taught to you how to bake. Before her cooking lessons, you were unable to cook even two eggs.

“Yes, but all thanks to you!” you smiled to her full of gratitude and even the Baroness lost herself staring at your sweet eyes. She realized a mysterious feeling was growing stronger in her body. Her mind was burning, as you got closer, placing in her mouth another piece of cake. It tasted more delightful than before. Maybe Bon did not care about the cake anymore but she cared about someone else.

Even your body was as burning as the sun. You just could not kept yourself from tasting her lips. Your brain has been blacked out because of the passion. You just wanted to taste everything about this woman.

You had a taste of your cake too, taking a piece of it with your hands. You licked your fingers stained with frosting and your lips, seductively.

“Yes, I did a good job!” your voice was low and the Baroness stared at your mouth as a predator that studied its prey. Her heart was going to explode out of her chest as you took a strawberry, accompanying it inside her mouth with your soft fingers. Her lips closed themselves on your fingers and maybe the Baroness was interested to take a taste of the Chef too.

Bon started sucking softly your fingers, licking your palms that were stained with frosting as well. Your skin was as soft and velvety as sponge cake. Then, with a gallant gesture, she kissed the back of your hand as if you were her princess. After this, she took another piece of cake, she did the same, placing it inside your sweet lips, and you sighed, getting closer to her. You licked her fingertips kissing every inch of her hand until your lips have reached her wrist so you kept leaving fleeting kisses all over her arm. You came up and up, placing your mouth on her shoulder and then her neck. Your bodies almost touched each other. You were able to perceive the warmth that came out her chest and she could feel yours too. Enclosing your arms around her shoulders, you kissed her cheek and Bon did the same embracing your hips. Your mouths finally met each other, and you could taste her aphrodisiac flavour.

Your kisses became rougher and deeper as your need of her grew up. It was not enough and you wanted to feel Bon all over your body. Perceiving her warmth on your skin. Caressing her soft skin and kissing every inch of it. You held her tightly as if your bodies were going to melt together, placing thousands of kisses on her face as you wanted to show her all your adoration and love. Your heat was so intense that the two of you lost your equilibrium falling from the chair, as delicate as two leaves that fell from a tree.

This position was more comfortable and you could admire your beloved Bon in all her glory since you were on top of her. Your expression did not hide your malicious sin and even she could not hide her unexpressed desire.

Your lips embraced each other again and your hands started exploring every corner of her body that was still covered by her elegant dress.

The Baroness has never felt so loved in all her life and the way you kissed her, you touched her, everything you did, was driving her crazy. It was paradisiac. She wanted more and she wanted you to be the one who possessed her body and soul. No one else but you.

As your hand got lower, caressing her hip, you squeezed her thigh while with the other hand you were massaging her breast. Bon could only breathe heavily under your sinful touches that she craved like oxygen. She also embraced you strongly, caressing your glutes as the beats of your heart became faster.

This warmth was too strong to tolerate so you started unzipping her majestic dress and she did the same, unbuttoning your shirt.

Her breasts showed in all their glory and you remained staring at them as if they were a piece of art. Something so beautiful, a proof of perfection and this masterpiece was only yours.

A tender smile appeared on your face as you whispered to her, “I love you, Bon!” and then you kissed her lips with tenderness and Bon could feel her eyes wet because she could not believe her ears. She embraced you, kissing you back as those words run in loop in her mind. She wanted you to say it again. Thousands of times.

“Say it again, please!” Bon asked with a begging voice.

“I love you so much! Actually I’ve always done.” You kissed her cheek as you pronounced these words, “I love you as a flower loves the spring”, you kissed her other cheek, “More than an eagle that loves its own freedom!” and then you sucked her neck leaving sweet loving marks. Bon moaned and begged you for more but her heart was flying across the sky hearing your declaration. The way you loved her was idyllic.

From her neck, you moved yourself lower as you tasted every corner of her chest. With your hands, you massaged her thigh and stomach while you were tasting her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples. Your curious hand moved itself between her thighs. A lascivious shiver crossed Bon’s spine, from her mouth came out a little scream, as she opened her legs so you could explore her intimate parts.

As you kept touching her, you whispered words of love between a kiss and another, “Oh, you’re so beautiful, my beloved Baroness. Let me be the reason of your joy. The why you shiver and breath.” Your words appeared as a poem in her ears. Bon told your name with excitement as if she wanted to invite you to go further and you accepted her invitation with pleasure.

Your expert hands started massaging her clit while you placed little kisses on her thighs. Every corner of her skin was shivering. Then, you kissed her mons pubis as your touches became more intense. Now you were stimulating her with your hand and your mouth also. You just wanted to show to Bon all your devotion. While you were doing this, you were rubbing yourself on her leg as your body got warmer.

Then, the Baroness held your head, caressing it with a gesture of affection. From her mouth came out another scream as you penetrated her with your finger, as your tongue still tasted her wet cave. Her fluid on your lips, her sweet fragrance in your nostrils. You mind memorized everything about it.

She pushed herself against you, as your moves became harder and faster. You inserted another finger in her as Bon was touching her own breasts. Then, you got up, but you were still massaging her with one of your hand and with the other hand, you collected some of her sap. You and Bon now were looking in the eyes and her face was devoured by the lust.

“See, you’re delicious, darling.” You said putting your finger, which was wet from her fluid, in her mouth so she could taste herself too. Bon sucked your finger harder and she found this thing erotic but odd at the same time. Perfect in its way. You just loved the way she sucked your fingers so you took a taste of her skin, biting her neck. Your other hand was still massaging her intimacy that was hot and wet.

Bon was going to explode soon. This warmth was difficult to tolerate even more and her body has reached its climax. Then, she screamed your name louder as she came and your happiness reached the stars because you have put all your effort to make the woman you loved content. You placed your head on her shoulder, kissing her neck as Bon caught her breath again.

“Thanks…” she whispered through your ear.

“I’ve already said I love you.” you smiled kissing her mouth.

“That was wonderful… You’re wonderful.” It was not easy for her to confess her feelings but you could wait. This moment was still precious.

“So… Don’t you want to tell me the reason why you were so sad?” you asked, and her expression became darker.

“Uhm…Nothing happened…” she said but you did not believe her.

“Please, tell me. I just want to help you” and she was just unable to lie in front of the Bambi eyes you showed to her.

“I just felt a little… Uncomfortable with my body…” her voice was low.

“Oh… Why? I don’t understand.” You looked at her with confusion.

“Haven’t you noticed yet? I’m…” her eyes became wet as her voice shivered. Then, you embraced her because it was painful.

“Everything is fine… Don’t cry, please!” you caressed the back of her head.

“You’re so sweet and beautiful… I’m ashamed to confess something like this to you…” after a pause while she was contemplating your face, she said, “I was envious of you because you’re so confident and smart…” you silenced her with a kiss because you could not hear all this absurdity.

“Are you crazy? Envious of me? Oh, god! It’s totally silly! You are the most marvellous creature I’ve ever seen and actually I felt like the one who was not enough for you.” you confessed too. This was the time to get rid of all the skeletons inside the closet.

“Why shouldn’t you be enough?” Bon was almost more shocked than you.

“For the same reason you shouldn’t feel uncomfortable with your body” and the two of you started laughing because this was strange but funny as well.

Everything was absurd and Bon understood she had no reason to hate her body after the way you have loved her, giving her all that pleasure, was priceless. For the first time, she felt perfect the way she was thanks to you. Everything you have done made her heart beating out of her chest.

With one little touch and a sweet kiss, you were able to open the gate of her Heaven. You have redeemed her from all her sins, donating her a new light. A brand new love she thought she did not deserve.

Bon wanted to stay like this, in your arms, for the rest of the eternity as if your bodies were one thing.


	9. A reason to smile [Beppi the Clown & Child! Reader  ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @iakaitsuki  
> I know you have requested Djimmi the Great as well, the next chapter will be with him and child! Reader. Don't worry.  
> I had fun writing this and writing it lifted my low spirit, I truly needed it.  
> I hope it can make you smile someway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Beppi the Clown & Child! Reader  
> Rate: Friendship, fluff and comfort.

Another day of darkness.

Tears fell down your face, fogging up your sight. You sighed and you felt so alone in this big world. No one understood your distress but you were just a little kid and you had a lot to learn in this mad world. Being a child was not simple; everybody said that children lived their life with ease. They were lucky because they have not already faced the awful problematics an adult had to face. You had your own problems despite your young age.

This place was full of monsters and strange creatures; you did not know how you ended up in this universe as if you were Alice in Wonderland. You found yourself in an unknown continent where the normal physical laws of the world were vanished and every bizarre thing was possible now. You did not explain yourself how it happened but in its odd way, it was interesting.

You were the only human child in this weird place so people looked at you as if you were a sort of “freak show” especially in this particular area of the Island.

Rollercoasters, carousels, Ferris wheels and so many other wonderful attractions surrounded you. Normally, you would have a lot of fun here, since it was a place where every child would desire to live. Everything was colourful and full of games but you were unable to enjoy all these superb things because you felt very alone and you had no one with which you would share all this fun.

If this was not enough, all the children here kept tormenting you saying that you were unworthy of their friendship only because you were a human. You were weak, you had no magical power and your skin was gross. They looked at you with a disgusted expression and ran away laughing. You were a walking joke. A little kid like you could not handle all of this atrocity and you just fell apart not able to tolerate this pain.

You missed your real friends, your parents and your teachers. You missed the real world and this was not a Luna Park, it was not a place of amusement but a nightmare. You wanted to wake up. Crying was useless, nobody would have ever helped you, but it was the only thing you could do now. You did not want to be helped by those monsters. You were afraid.

At a certain point, a stranger got closed to you but you have not realized it because you were just so distracted by your own crying. The stranger looked at you with concern, studying your expression. Your face was wet, your cheeks red and it seemed you were going to drown in your own tears.

The mysterious man pulled out of nowhere an umbrella, covering his head with it. He pretended your tears were drops of rain and he said, “Oh, well! It’s raining a lot here… I ask myself where all this rain comes from…Uhm…”, he looked around, confused.

Yes, it was only a gag and his purpose was making you laugh since he was a clown. You raised your head, noting him.

He smiled at you, and he said, “So, these drops came from you. Oh, what do you think to show me a beautiful rainbow now? And then a great sunshine?” his smile got wide.

You just could not help but smile because his words were sweet and tender. You even chuckled, softly.

“Well. That’s great! I don’t need this umbrella anymore!” he closed his umbrella hiding it somewhere in his clown dress.

No words came out of your mouth because you did not know what to say, you were a little shocked. You hoped he was not going to make fun of you like all those children did.

“Come on, little one! What’s your name?” he asked, crouching down.

You answered revealing your name with a timid voice.

“Oh, such a beautiful name. It’s so new!” his voice was friendly and loud and then he said, “My name is Beppi. Beppi the Clown!” and you chuckled.

“It’s a goofy name!” you laughed but he did not seem offended.

“Yes, I’m a clown, after all. I can’t have serious names like Prospero, Hamlet or Othello…Yes, I wouldn’t be a clown now but a prestigious man. ” yes, it was normal he had a funny name and you nodded because it was logical.

“Are you a fan of Shakespeare?” you asked, perplexed.

“Yes, I am. Only because I’m a clown it doesn’t mean I can’t be a cultured person, you know, kiddo.” Beppi nodded and your expression became more perplexed than before.

“Oh, yes… Of course…” you raised an eyebrow, but you had to admit that this clown was helping you to get rid of your sadness.

“Oh, do you want me to show you something?” he posed his hands on his own hips, smirking.

“Why not!” you answered very curious to see his performance. It was strange to watch a clown who performed Shakespeare. Certainly, it would be fun!

Beppi coughed, breathing in and breathing out as if he was preparing himself to recite in front of a crowd of million people even if you were only a little child. You did not know if you should have taken him seriously or not. He was still a clown and this scene would be ridiculous by nature but maybe yours were just prejudices.

“Everyone there got a little crazy and pulled some desperate stunts.” his voice was deep and serious. He did not seem a clown, anymore. “Everyone except the sailors dove into the sea, leaving behind the ship that I had set on fire. The king’s son, Ferdinand, with his hair standing straight up—it looked like reeds, not hair—was the first person to jump, shouting, Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!” the passion and the pathos Beppi put in this was extraordinary and you were impressed by his talent. You did not imagine he could be so talented and you applauded without any hesitation.

With a little sorrow, he said the last verse that was the most profound and significant. You perceived the same sorrow thinking about those words of truth.

Yes, it was the true truth. Hell was really empty, you realized and you remembered the reason you were crying before. Those children. They were little demons who ridiculed you. Who laughed at you. Your smiled disappeared and even Beppi felt guilty.

“Oh, little one. I’m so sorry. Was my performance so bad?” he said, sighing.

“Oh, no. Your performance was amazing! But…” you lowered your eyes.

“That’s why you were crying before?” he guessed.

“A-actually…” your words got stuck in your throat.

“Don’t cry… Just imagine the poor Ferdinand who screams as a little girl with his hair standing straight up. It’s not really a decorous pose for a royal person like him.” he told shaking his shoulders.

“Yes, that’s not so royal!” you chuckled, finding your lost smile.

“At least, your hair is still decent and even your look is cool!” he surely knew how to make you laugh and you just laughed with all your heart. Maybe it was stupid but you felt relived because you finally found a friend and a person who was not discriminating you because of your race.

“Yes, poor Ferdinando…” you said, calming yourself.

“So don’t you want to tell me why you were crying?” he asked again but he did not want to press you. He thought that speaking about your problems would be a good way to vent and feel a little bit better. Keeping all those bad thoughts inside would be toxic for you. At the end, you understood he just wanted to help you and you truly needed to get rid of this blue.

“Yes… It may be stupid uhm… I was afraid and I miss my mom, my dad, my sibling… I feel alone and lost here…” you sobbed, “Everyone here considers me like a freak, they just can’t see my face. They laugh at me.” and you started crying again.

From his pocket, Beppi pulled out a handkerchief made of thousand handkerchiefs that seemed having no end. You laughed because this trick was old but still funny.

“Here, dry your tears, kiddo!” you grabbed the infinite tissue, blowing your nose.

“Ah, just don’t care about other’s opinions. They don’t know a thing about you. You’re so cool, kiddo!” he smiled at you and a warm feeling took place in your heart. All your sorrow vanished but you just stayed silence.

“I can understand your feeling very well, kiddo. Tell me, didn’t you like my performance?” he asked even if you have already told that you found him amazing.

“Yes, it was spectacular” you said loudly.

“I’ve always dreamt to be an actor and I even studied acting when I was younger, you know?” he confessed and your perplexity reached the stars.

“Really?” you did not believe.

“Yes and I was quite talented even if things didn’t go very well… I’ve not been so lucky and I chose a different path that brought me to become a clown. This was another dream of mine, so I’m happy anyway.”

This clown was more mysterious than you thought and you asked yourself why he ended up doing this job.

“I don’t understand. Why you chose to become a clown?” you asked, curious.

“Nobody believed in me. In my school, they were all aristocratic and boring fellas. I’ve never been the angsty type and they adored drama and torment… But I didn’t want to make people cry. Life is already tragic so I didn’t want to make it more tragic. They laughed at me, saying I wasn’t refined or serious enough for this discipline. They said “make laugh” was not a noble art. At least, they made me understand it was not my destiny so here I’m now. I love making people laugh.” his smile never left his face and he did not seem sad or rancorous.

“Yes, I prefer laughing than crying…” you said, nodding.

“What do you think of a ride?” he proposed, spreading his arms as if he was hugging the air.

“Oh, I’m in!” you screamed with enthusiasm.

Yes, maybe this world could be filled with devils and rude people but there were also fantastic people who made this existence a little less painful. Today you learnt not to waste your tears because of some stupid child but showing them how you were able to kept smiling and having fun despite their harsh words. You were the one who laughed at life and no one had the right to steal your smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the next chapter~  
> Byeee-!!!


	10. Magical Friendship [ Djimmi the Great! & Child! Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> Here another request for @iakaitsuki .  
> Even here the reader is a child. Actually, I find funny writing about child! Reader.  
> Hope you will appreciate this story!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Djimmi the Great & Child! Reader  
> Rate: Friendship, fluff and comfort.

Life was not easy for any human being, let alone a child.

This life did not frighten you, and you tried to extract the best out of every situation. Even if your worries were not comparable to those of an adult it did not mean you did not own your troubles. Be scolded for have not done your homework or crying because your parents did not want to buy you the new videogame you desired. These were your “problems”, but your parents were not so harsh, and they loved you a lot. Unluckily, they were not here now to comfort you but you were not afraid. You did not need anybody because you were a curious and courageous child. You have always dreamed of living an adventure. Perhaps this was the opportunity life has given you to experience the adventure you have craved for so long.

This place was enormous, mysterious and magical. Every creature that surrounded you was strange and fascinating. The same creatures you met in your dreams, maybe you were dreaming. The human mind generated the most bizarre images, and children’s minds created the craziest fantasies.

You did not know the name of this place and you named it as your "secret island”. You were like the protagonists of a videogame and you could not wait to explore every centimetre of this place.

Everything seemed wonderful if you were not a lonely and lost child because you had no idea where you could go and do. You were starving and you had no place to go.

Days passed and perhaps this adventure was not as fun as you thought.

You tried to socialize with the locals, but they have denigrated and teased because you were a human being. You did not understand their behaviour. You ignored them and you went on your way. The only thing you wanted was a friend. Someone with whom you can talk and listen to your problems. No hero worked alone. You needed your shoulder, an assistant, a person that could guide you. You were still an inexperienced child and you could not go too far alone.

One day you were walking, your mind lost in distant thoughts. You were remembering your birthday one year ago. It would have been tomorrow and you would have spent it alone, it was sad. You remembered the day of your birthday with joy. Your cheerful friends surrounded you and sang “happy birthday to you”, applauding and screaming your name. You were the star of that day and you could feel the affection of each of them embracing you. Your parents took pictures of you, laughed, and showered you with presents. Among all these gifts, there was also the videogame that you desired. You were the happiest child in the world.

The cake was delicious, the sky clear and blue and even the clouds that looked like cotton candy seemed content for you. Everything was perfect and you hoped that this birthday would be as wonderful as the past one. If you were not alone here. Of course, you could still have a happy birthday but it would not have been the same without your friends and parents.

Still distracted by your thoughts, you walked and walked without a specific destination. Until you stumbled into an object. You lost your balance and you fell on the cold ground but you were a strong child so you did not hurt yourself and you stood up promptly.

A particular object, the object that made you fall, has caught your eye. It was a lamp. You have not noticed it before so you picked it up, analysing it. It seemed an ancient lamp and it was very dirty and scratched, it was golden and you were able to admire your reflection on its surface. This lamp was odd and peculiar. Since you were a child, you have not thought about the idea of selling it because it was made of gold and you had no money.

The most logical thing to do in this situation was to rub it. Everyone knew that these kinds of lamps were magical so the only solution was to rub it. You were a kid but you were not stupid. An adult would have threw it away without even touch it or they would have sold it because adults had not that kind of imagination. They were so practical and they did not believe in magic. This place was so different from your home. Here, everything was possible. Logic and rationality made no sense here.

Without thinking twice, you took the golden lamp and you started cleaning it up with the bottom of your sweater. You rubbed with all your energy but nothing happened. You focused even more until your face became red because you were putting a lot of effort in it. Maybe it was useless and it was a normal lamp.

You did not give up and you believed in yourself and in your dreams. You could do it!

After that, the miracle happened and a bright light came out of the mysterious object and you were blinded and confused. A colourful smoke surrounded you but it was not a normal smoke and it smelled good. You found yourself covered in glitter and stardust and you laughed because it was something wonderful. When the glittering fog disappeared, you were able to see again and you noticed a strange figure in front of you. You were not a stupid child and you have already imagined who he was. Yes, you were a very clever and curious child.

It was the genie. The famous genie of the lamp and you were the lucky kid who has evocated him. You could not believe in such wonder.

The man was giant and luminous that you needed covering your eyes for not being blinded. You felt like a little ant compared to him but you were just a human child. Even the genie was surprised and he would have never believed a little human like you could evocate him.

The ancient legends said that these mystical creatures could be found only in special and enigmatic places called Dungeons that were situated in the middle of the desert. Only the bravest adventurers would be capable to find these extraordinary monuments and few were the ones who would be able to escape from their horrible traps and adversity because these were dangerous and nefarious places. You have not fought terrible monsters or won difficult challenges since you found this lamp by mistake.

It seemed that someone has thrown away his lamp and now the poor genie was confused but amused seeing his new owner. You were a real lucky and smart kid but maybe you deserved his help more than anyone else did. The genie’s smile went wide open.

“Who we got here?” he asked smirking.

You were paralyzed and it was a miracle if you have not already peed in your pants since you were still a kid so you could not contain your fear a lot. This man was still a magical giant and he could tear you to pieces with ease using one of his big hands.

Seeing you so scared, the genie laughed loudly holding his own belly because your fear was senseless and funny. You were his little master so he could not hurt you. It was the supreme rule. You have evocated him and now he was your loyal servant. No need to be afraid.

“Have no fear, little human. I won’t hurt you!” his smile got bigger as he talked. It seemed all his body became bigger or maybe it was only your sick imagination.

“I-I’m not afraid…” you did not seem very convincible and you did not believe in your own words.

“Your legs show otherwise.” The genie laughed, and he pointed his fat finger at you. Your legs were trembling as leaves during the cold winter. Then, your body got lighter and you started floating in the air like a helium balloon. Your moves were chaotic and you were about to fall but a mysterious force made you lift as if you were a real balloon. He laughed again. You understood he was such a pranker genie.

It was not a horrible feeling and you felt as light as a feather. You were flying free like a bird out of its cage and it was grand. You swam in the air laughing and screaming of joy. The magical man flew with you until the two of you reached the vast blue sky. The clouds welcomed you in their soft embrace.

An enormous splint appeared in his big hand and then he stabbed the clouds and they became sweet and delicious cotton candy. Your eyes shined as he offered to you the big stick of cotton candy clouds and you accepted it with pleasure. It was delightful and you have never eaten clouds. Of course, they really tasted like cotton candy.

“Hey, kiddo! You’ve not already told me your name!” then you remembered you were not alone and you were too distracted by the sweet clouds. You revealed your name and it was not a mystery anymore. The genie smiled at you even if he has never stopped smiling in his teasing way.

“Oh, nice to meet you, little master. My name is Djimmi. Djimmi the Great!” and then he exploded in a louder laugh and all the clouds around him evaporated suddenly.

“M-master?” you repeated and it was strange he called you master.

“Yes, you’re my new master, little one! Yes, it’s weird even for me. You are the littlest master I’ve ever had” and he laughed again as if he heard the most hilarious joke of his existence.

“Oh, golly! Really?!” you could not contain your enthusiasm and you started twirling around like a crazy acrobat in the air. If it was a dream, you did not want to wake up!

“Anyway, kiddo. How you got here?” asked the genie.

“Oh? I don’t know!” this is a question you have never asked to yourself until now, “Don’t you know why I am here?” you asked to him.

“Uhm, nope! We are just met…” he shook his shoulders.

“But you’re a genie. You should know everything!” you opened your arms still floating in the air.

“Ah, probably!” he snorted, “Knowing everything about everything would be very boring!” it appeared as an excuse but maybe he was right and life would be very grey if everything was granted.

“Yes, maybe you’re right! You nodded.

“Of course. I’m a genie, I’m always right!” and he laughed like crazy while the two of you were landing on the soft ground safe and sound.

“Hey! Now can I ask for my three wishes?” your eyes shined like two diamonds and your smile got wide. The genie found you so cute and you were a very exuberant child.

“Oh, kiddo! You go so far, eh? I suppose, times have changed” and he sighed.

Once people were more curious, they appeared terrified in front of his majestic figure, he was usually the one who had to explain rules and all, while this child already knew everything and you did not appear so scared. Yes, you were very scared at first but now you were so relaxed and enthusiast while an adult would still question himself about the logic of this surreal situation. Actually, Djimmi has known many humans in his career and they were weird but, most of all, they were all hungry for power and money. They just wanted to satisfy their greed and ego and at the end, they found themselves in the abyss of the loneliness and desperation.

While he was still lost in his thoughts, you were just observing him with curiosity and only the sound of the surrounding nature was audible.

Actually, you had no idea what you wanted to ask him and you did not want to waste this opportunity. You were a little confused but you could still have fun with your new friend. You were not alone, at least.

“What can I ask?” you had no idea about what you desired.

“Whatever you want, kiddo. But any question about love or death. They cause always trouble!” he said even if this was a rule you already knew. You were a cultured child and you have watched so many movies and cartoons so you knew everything about it. Hollywood could be very useful sometimes.

“Oh, no… Anything of it!” these things made you nervous. You were too young for love or for thinking about death. It was crazy!

“Oh, cool, kiddo! We can get along. That’s fine!” Djimmi nodded, crossing his arms on his big torso.

Your wishes were not so many. You wanted to live a great adventure with your friends and exploring every corner of this place. Since you were here, you have felt very alone and sad because nobody wanted to be your friend and this was awful. This was your first wish.

“I want to have a friend.” The genie looked at you with a confused expression.

“Is this your first wish?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s very important for me” your voice was low and you looked down. Djimmi smiled and his heart got softer.

“You don’t need magic for it. I mean, you can have all the friends you want.” He answered, confused.

“No, it’s not easy. Anyone wants to be my friend here. I’ve tried so much but it’s hard!” you sighed.

“Don’t be dumb, kiddo! You are very smart and funny! I don’t know you very well but I guess you’re even smarter than my ex masters that were very egocentric and weird…” and he did not remember his ex-masters with enthusiasm. Your smile still did not appear on your face.

“All the other children avoid me! They say I’m gross!” you kept your tears.

“Ah, it’s not true! You’re not gross! They’re very rude! Don’t listen to them, kiddo! Actually, you have a friend!” the genie smiled genuinely. This time his smile was not mocking or sinister but it was sincere and warm.

“Really?” you asked.

“Of course. It’s me! Djimmi the great. I may say the greatest is your friend. See? You have a friend and it’s even a genie. You can’t ask for better!” he winked and laughed and you laughed with him.

It was true and you were the one who found him so you could define yourself the luckiest child of the world. Your smile came back and Djimmi could not be more content seeing it.

“So you would go on the adventure with me!?” you asked with joy.

“Oh, of course! And where do we go?” the genie twirled around and he seemed more enthusiast than you were.

“Everywhere!” you clapped your hands jumping around him.

At the end, it was not so difficult to find a friend and it was already in front of you.

The two of you started a super adventure together and you had not even a time of boredom or sadness because everything was amazing. Even all the children who have mocked you were jealous of you because they did not have a genie as a friend but you were gentle and smart enough to forgive them. You became the leader of the kids and everyone gave you the respect and the friendship that you deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the next chapter~  
> Leave a comment if you want!  
> Byeee-!!!


	11. Love Letter ~  King Dice x Neutral! Shy! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello-!  
> I wrote this story some months ago but I wanted to share it with you here.  
> It’s a “love letter” (or call it whatever you want) but I think it’s something cute and different so if you like this stuff you can even send me requests. If you want to receive a love letter from a character you like, lol-!  
> Anyway, I accept requests in general so you are welcome!  
> For now, I only have one request and I will work on it next week, I think, but you are free to send me new ones, thanks-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: King Dice x Neutral! Reader  
> Rating: Fluff & Romance

The doubts that afflicted his mind were not so many. Because he was used having every situation under his control. Rare were the times when he truly freaked out. Even under a storm, his confident smile never disappeared from his face.

You were one of his doubts, and he still asked himself why he found you so… Attractive.

You were one of his employees but you were not meant for this job because of your personality. This was not a normal job because it required deviance and even perfidy when it was necessary but your heart was so soft.

The shyness and docility that characterized you did not make you so feat for this job but you kept persevering despite the evil stares your colleagues gave you. You just ignored them trying to do your best.

Sometimes, Dice found himself to protect you from some bad attention people gave you. You were unable to mask your discomfort. You were too transparent and everyone could read your mind with ease. Maybe he just pitied you but it was not a good reason to fire you. He should have but he did not and this was his biggest question mark.

What he found charming in you was your docile nature. The fact that you were different from all his other workers.

This job was unfair for you because even customers took advantage of your timidity and this situation was not going to last. He had to find a better role for you. Dice hired you as his personal secretary so you had not to see annoying customers or employees. He was the only one with whom you would interact –when he was not too busy-.

It was a bless having you around for him; your presence relaxed him because your aura was bright and calming. You were so tender and helpful with him, because not only he was your superior but you were also thankful for this job since you had not to handle those strange clients anymore.

Sometimes, you brought him some tea and other times you even cleaned his office without he asked you to do it, and this was appreciated by him. These were just acts of kindness you decided to do. You did not want anything in return even if cleaning his office was not your job. Dice was so impressed that he wanted to return your gesture or, at least, let you know how he felt lucky having you here.

Unfortunately, he was unable to have a conversation with you, because you were always out of range. Actually, you truly estimated him but his presence somehow made you nervous. Your shyness blocked you.

Even if he was your boss, and he could ask you for some explication, he decided to be softer with you and do not make things more difficult.

For some mysterious reason, he felt particularly romantic but this was still his nature. You would have never expected to find a letter from him on your desk. This was the most marvellous surprise your mind could imagine.

You started studying the letter with your touches. You palped with your fingers the delicate and refined paper that seemed shattering under your sweated hands.

Your mind started wondering about the sentences written in it, your curiosity was so great that you thought you were living a dream.

 

* * *

“ _Dear [Name],_

_My thoughts keep tormenting me._

_The nature of my torment… Oh, my dear._

_You would never believe my words, why I am writing this letter. Maybe to make clearer my profound confusion._

_You are as fleeting as a summer breeze that caresses my skin, but I cannot enjoy its blessed freshness that the fall is already here. My wicked heart, just like the autumn’s leaves, is falling down. Would you be so gentle to collect it for me?_

_Your heart is so golden and your soul shines brighter than the sun. I saw no corruption in you. This tickles my curiosity. Even your soul shows fear and preoccupation._

_Oh, dear… I would like to lie to you, saying you have anything to worry but your senses are right because this place is not made for fawns like you since here is full of hunters._

_In me, you can trust, just do not fly away like a timorous bird. My embrace will be your nest._

_I would like to be there, observing your features while you read this letter. As your cheeks became rose and your eyes wet. Even little words like these are able to arise a reaction of wonder from you. This is miraculous!_

_With what irony I talk about miracles, I do not even believe in them but it is still miraculous someone like you exists in this infamous world. I am a man of many contradictions who lost his faith so long ago and now I found again that light in you. I am not going to change my style of life now but it is something peculiar._

_My tone does not belong to a boss, since I am not talking with you as your superior but as a curious man who feels like a little child during his first date._

_Maybe I have seen so many horrible things that my eyes are unable to marvel themselves for anything._

_About one little thing, I am marvelled: your behaviour._

_The reason why you tremble in my presence or you just avoid my stare looking in another direction, it astonishes me. There is no reason to be afraid, and this is the reason I am writing this letter to you, my dear, because you are so lost in your world. In your doubts and dreads. You are as crystalline as the spring water. Won’t you let me drown in your eyes?_

_All these words only to say that I am impressed and the next time you see me, greet me with a smile! Or just a blush of yours._

_The clock is ticking, reminding me I have no time anymore. Business calls but maybe we will have another chance to speak and I do not mean at job, my dear._

_I want to leave your little mind wonders about it and next time we meet, you will donate me an answer._

_Au revoir,_

_K.D._ ”

* * *

Countless times you have read this letter.

His words just left you speechless, it was something impossible to believe. Surreal and marvellous at the same time.

Dice was not the kind of man who jokes about these things, or maybe he was just tricking you with all this romanticism… It was such a beautiful way to trick someone.

Your little heart started beating faster as you read it again until you memorized every phrase and semicolon.

The next day you visited his office, after you cleaned it as usual, you left a bouquet of colourful flowers with what was a letter, your answer.

The next time you would see him, you were not going to blush. You were going to faint in front of him, unable to speak and breath just like an adorable mess. It did not matter anyway because your smile could not be bigger than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know I could write something so romantic, wow. Even if I think Dice would be romantic –if only to frustrate his S/O-. I did my best!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Bye-!


	12. Want to be yours [  Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by @Clover .  
> Everyone can still send me requests.  
> I had fun writing this story and it’s been a while since I wrote something NSFW and so here we are. I hope you will appreciate it.
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader.  
> Rating: Fluff & NSFW. Kinks: Gentle sex, praising / pet names / encouragement, and size difference.

Life could be truly hilarious sometimes because it always brought the most bizarre surprises. It also made you meet the most bizarre people.

A few months had passed since your meeting and you would never have imagined that this encounter would have changed your life forever. As if your world had suddenly become pink. You saw _la vie en Rose_.

Love could not be planned. People fell in love in several ways and, for some game of fate, they lost their heads for someone. You did not have the chance to escape from love’s grip. Perhaps this was the most wonderful thing that happened to you. A dream that came true because you have always been a romantic and dreamer person. You dreamed of the Prince Charming, standing on his fearless and strong white horse, but life still had strange ways of acting.

Your prince was a little different, he was not charming, and maybe someone would have considered him odd. He was a strange creature but actually, his weirdness attracted you. The fact that he was different from others made him special.

The place where you met him was even odder and it was full of peculiar people so everything appeared like a dream and you could not believe your eyes.

You still remembered your first meeting like it was yesterday.

You did not know how you ended up in a casino, a place you had never visited before and you did not even have any idea of the things people did there. You knew that there people played diabolical games and that they bet money but you never had interest before and you still wondered why you decided to go inside. Curiosity brought you there, in your opinion everything should be tried in life at least once, and so it was. You did not mean to go crazy or lose all your money. Actually, you went crazy for something else and not for the gambling. You fell madly in love with someone there even if it was not love at first sight. Of course, no one would have ever bet on this, you were surprised, too. It was just a fluke, a beautiful fluke.

Right there you met your soul mate, your prince charming. You were not a regular customer while he worked at the casino. At first, you had even found him strange with his cigar-head and long nose. Not that the rest of the staff was normal but you thought it was very funny.

Even he had never expected to fall in love with someone like you. You who appeared so candid and innocent even if you were not naive and you were a curious person who always loved learning new things.

You were not his type and he was not yours. You two were completely incompatible but the magic happened anyway because love could not be stopped. Cupid found his new victims and he hit them with his arrows of love. Those victims were you and Mr. Wheezy. This was his name, and yes, even his name was weird but you found it also very adorable.

You did not understand a thing about gambling, sometimes you asked yourself the sense of this, and why people lost their time with these games if they could have fun in other more amusing ways. Ways that did not make them addicted or insane. You did not comprehend its philosophy and you thought that Wheezy could find a more satisfying and honest job.

“Do you like your job, Wheezy?” you asked him and he looked at you with confused eyes.

“Yes, I guess…” he has never thought about it but he assumed he loved his job.

“Hum… Are you sure?” you asked again.

“Why this question?” he raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

“I see you tired…” you were quite worried about his health and you noticed a sort of gloom in his eyes.

“Yes, but it didn’t mean I dislike my job…” he answered.

Even if you did not like this place, you started frequenting it more often. You never played but you just wanted to see him. Sometimes, you even acted like a mother hen with him and he thought you were very sweet but maybe you should have been less worried because he was not a child and he could take care of himself alone. Some of his colleagues made fun of him because of it. They called him little kid and it was not very diverting.

“You deserve better than this…” you said and he looked at you more confused than before because he did not understand what you meant and he sighed.

“I’m glad you care about me but I’m not a little kid…” he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry…” you smiled but maybe it was right even if there were other times when you had all the right to be worried about him.

Maybe he would have looked for a better job if he had the possibility. Unfortunately, the situation was more complicated and you were so lucky not to know his big boss, the Devil.

**

**

**

One day you found him gloomier than his usual even if he still said he was fine but you did not believe him. You were too perceptive and empathic. You could understand his real mood at a glance. That day Wheezy had some problems with one of his bosses and actually, it was the reason why you advised him to find a new job.

Even if you frequented his workplace very often, it did not mean you knew all his colleagues but you had the chance to know his manager and you did not like him at all because he kept treating the poor Mr. Wheezy as if he was a piece of rubbish. Wheezy was known as “Dice’s favourite victim” and it seemed he had always something to complain about the cigar man. You could not tolerate Dice’s behaviour, it was a true abuse of power and Wheezy did not deserve it. He did his best but he still was considered like a zero.

One time you have even defended him from Dice because it was unfair. He was scolding Wheezy in front of your eyes, even if you were a guest, you took the chance to express your own opinion about his way to behave with his employees, and maybe he should have changed his approach with them. Yes, your action did not change things (and maybe life became harder for the poor Wheezy) but you were proud for defending your love. Something had to be told and maybe someone could take some example from you. However, maybe it was only your miserable hope but this was not your job so you had no right to interfere with its dynamics and even Wheezy was a little shocked by your behaviour. He was embarrassed.

Even Dice remained impressed by your courage because anybody else has ever had the guts to speak at him in that tone, but your ways were still polite and moderate. Screaming was not your nature but there were several ways to communicate frustration. You were not arrogant or aggressive so you always explained yourself in the most respectable way. Luckily, Dice was a gentleman so he did not kick you out. He even asked himself why a strong person like you could love a spineless man like Wheezy. Nevertheless, this was not your business and this impertinence did not suit you. Then Dice just went away maybe he would have vent his disappointment with the poor Wheezy. Anything changed.

You also became the hero of the Casino’s staff but Mr. Wheezy would be the one to pay the consequences of your actions so you felt guilty. Your heart fell to pieces every time you saw your love so blue –especially if it was your fault but you did not mean it, you just wanted to help him. You had exaggerated.

**

**

**

“Today you can’t say you love your job…” you supposed with a severe tone.

“Ah, still talking about that?” he huffed and he was already tired and he did not need hearing new complains and Dice’s lectures were already enough. Then he did not want to talk about that situation.

“I’m just worried about you. He has no right to treat you like that!” you said, caressing his cheek.

“Ah, I’m used to this, it’s his way to rule…” he said even if he did not think so.

“Such a brutal way to rule…” you said.

“It’s not your business… You’ve caused too many troubles for today, haven’t you?” his tone was cold and maybe you should have stayed silence.

“Hum… This place is a hell and you should quit…” you said and you were not actually ironic even if you used a correct definition since that place was true hell.

“Yeah, it is but what can I do?” he asked and then he looked at his watch and his break time was over. You had to come back home because it was too late so you kissed his cheek waving goodbye.

**

**

**

You and Wheezy have not discussed yet about it and you just wanted to apology with him. You were afraid he could be mad at you.

You wanted to redeem yourself, and you wanted to spend some time with him. Lately, he has been too busy with his ungrateful job and you two spent so little time together. You missed him so much. Maybe this night was the right time to demonstrate to him how much you cared and that you were truly sorry.

The two of you met after his job and you went to your home. You often slept together even if you and Wheezy have never had sex. Maybe you have not found the right time yet or maybe you were too nervous but he always acted gentle with you and he has never complained about it. This was another reason to love him; he respected you and your time. You did not need to explain him anything because he already knew and comprehended.

On the other hand, you were afraid because you have never had sex so you were inexperienced. You hoped it did not make him run away even if so many men would find this fact exciting but others would find it stressing or annoying. You and Wheezy have never talked about sex before so you did not know how to introduce the argument or if it was truly the right moment to have this experience. You were sure about a thing, he was certainly the man you wanted to love. You would have given everything to him.

He greeted you with a soft kiss and you also kissed him on the cheek.

“Are you mad at me?” you asked and he just stared at you, confused.

“What?” he asked back.

“Well… For what have happened today… I’m really sorry…” you sighed but he was not angry or disappointed, at all.

“No, I’m not angry but a little shocked and scared. Shocked because I’ve never seen you like this and scared because I know Dice will make me pay for it, but still…” he shook his shoulders.

“Has he punished you?” you told, worried.

“Not so much and maybe your words worked!” he said with sarcasms.

“I don’t think so but I wanted to apology…” you confessed.

“Ah, don’t worry, dear. You have no fault. You were just worried and it was actually cool. I mean, you’re totally stunning. I have a bodyguard and I didn’t know, that’s awesome!” he chuckled and you smiled tenderly.

“Glad you’re not angry with me” you sighed, relieved.

“Do you know another thing?” and his stare became more malicious suddenly.

“No, what?” you wondered and he came closer to you.

“I found you very alluring while you were facing that asshole. You were so hot, babe!” and he kissed you before you could realize. You kissed him back, losing yourself in his scent and touch. Your body was shivering and a strange feeling crossed your spine and legs. Your desire kept going higher but you did not say anything, he was the one to speak.

“You’re totally amazing. What did I do to deserve someone like you?” and then he looked in your eyes. He adored you, he told these words with affection as if this was the first time he revealed this truth but he always filled you with compliments.

There was something different in his eyes. It was love but also lust as if he was capable to perceive your body’s desire. Because you wanted it so badly. You wanted to be his.

“Aw, I love you!” and you kissed him tenderly until that tenderness vanished becoming something more malicious but you were unable to express your thought.

His hands itched and he wanted to touch every part of your body, covering it with his kisses and caresses so he could love you as you deserved.

He understood this was the right moment and his dream was coming true. You and him were about to do another great step. He hoped it was not a mere illusion.

Then his hands came down to your soft thigh and he caressed it with lust, squeezing your flesh. He pulled you closer to him, positioning you on his lap. You hugged him tightly. The warm of your bodies mixed and even your scents became one.

He licked your lip and you moaned even if he has not done anything yet but you were already fired up. He whispered something in your ear and the same shiver of before crossed every part of your body because it was uncontrollable.

“I should be the one to thank you for what you did, darling.” and he bit your earlobe chuckling.

You were very curious and impatient and then the two of you laid down on the mattress. While he was kissing your neck greedily you tried to say something, “Ah, it’s not necessary…” and your voice did not seem so convincible.

“It’s very necessary. You’re my heroine!” he laughed softly and you did, too.

Luckily, Mr. Wheezy knew the proper way to thank you. Every part of you was itching and you understood you wanted it, too. He still did not know it was your first time and maybe you had to make it clear before it could be too late but you still were afraid he could not take this information with philosophy but you could not hide something so important any longer.

“Love?” you said biting your own lips as he was kissing your clavicle.

“Uhm?” he just murmured without stopping to kiss you.

“I’ve to say a thing…” your voice was low but there was no time for regret.

Then he raised his head staring you in the eyes and maybe you were not ready, he thought you did not want to have this kind of experience with him.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” he said, caressing the back of your head tenderly.

“Oh, no. Actually…” you said and it was so hard.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I won’t never force you…” he said even if he desired it so badly but your desires were his, too.

“No, it’s not this. I really want it. I love you a lot and I want to donate all of me to you.” you smiled at him.

“What’s the problem, honey?” and he looked at you with confusion.

“Uhm…Well…I’ve never done something like this before…So…” you were truly embarrassed because you were an adult and you have never had sex before.

His expression changed and he just smiled at you. His smile was gentle and understanding. He was also a little surprised because you were such a magnificent creature so he thought you had experience but maybe he was wrong. For his this was not a problem and he was glad you confessed it to him.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re the most wonderful thing I’ve ever had. I just feel honoured and glad to be your first time. It’s something that fills my heart with joy.” he confessed and he was truly content but also a little worried but he hid his worries, this was still a great responsibility.

You did not answer and you just kissed him holding him tightly. He wanted this moment to be magical and unforgettable for you. It was his dream, too, to be yours. Then his curious hands started unbuttoning your shirt so he could admire your body in all its glory.

He caressed your belly, and you laughed softly because it was tickling and the sound of your laugh was like a melody to his ears. He kissed your neck saying how you were lovely and beautiful. Laugh for him again! He started caressing your lower abdomen but maybe he wanted to play with you a little. From your neck, he moved lower kissing your chest and your skin was warm and delicate.

Whispers and moans of pleasure came out of your mouth and you felt like the happiest woman on this earth, you felt loved and understood. You raised your back so he could take off your bra. When your beautiful breasts showed up, he kissed them gently while your face became as red as a delicious strawberry.

He continued kissing you as if it was his only raison d'être and he kept filling you with beautiful compliments.

“Your skin is as soft and sweet as honey, I adore you.” and it was true because he adored you and he was idolizing you as if you were his goddess. Then with his lewd hands, he unbuttoned your pants and you decided to do the same by starting to undress him because you could not be the only one without clothes here.

Despite being your first time, you were not afraid since his actions guided you. Actually, it was good he had all that experience so you did not feel lost. He knew what he did and he was doing it so right because you felt in heaven with him.

Your pants slipped away showing your beautiful legs and he was enchanted as if he was admiring a majestic Greek statue. He was unable to comment on this perfection. He smiled at you and then he kissed you on the mons pubis and this was enough to make you shudder. Your skin warmed to his touch and a sentiment of ecstasy flowed through your veins. A feeling you had never felt before or at least no one had ever given it to you. It was something marvellous, but it was not enough. Another moan came out from your wet lips and this made him more determinate and lustful.

He started kissing your groin licking every flap of your skin and you still trembled and sighed. You were about to reach the peaks of paradise.

“Scream for me, baby!” he whispered through your intimacy and you cried even more, slave of your ecstasy.

He licked you, tasting your flavour and he whined because it was something delicious and sublime. He started purring like a cat in search of his owner’s affection so you caressed his head.

Meanwhile he was licking you, he began to stimulate your clit with his fingers, massaging it gently so you could get used to the feeling. You told him to go faster and that it was magnificent. His moves became more rapid. You pushed yourself against him because you wanted more and more.

Then you heard the sound of his opened zip and you understood and the fateful moment was about to come. You felt a little nervous so he, noticing your expression of wonder, kissed your cheek.

“Don’t worry, love. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’d never do…” he smiled at you tenderly rubbing his cheek on yours and it was something so tender that you suddenly felt relieved.

“I know… Sorry…” you said in a whisper hugging him.

“Ah, it’s normal you’re nervous. Tell me if it hurts, ok?” his voice was low and calm and you nodded. Then he kissed your lips again starting to massage your glutes trying to place himself on you.

Compared to him, you appeared so small and delicate and it was the reason why he was being so gentle and comforting. In his eyes, you were like a little fairy and the only thought to hurt you broke his heart in two. He also wanted this experience to be memorable and he took his time to memorize every centimetres of your body but next time he would learn more.

Later, you heard his penis press against you and you moaned even louder than before. He was excited and hot so you opened your legs, welcoming him inside. His moves were calculated and slow, it did not hurt a lot. You cried like a child and he stroked your back whispering between your lips words of comfort.

“You’re beautiful, baby. You’re doing great…” he sighed and you did the same as he penetrated you harder. You screamed and then he kissed your lips.

“Oh, god…” you cursed and you were not able to define the feelings you felt. It was magnificent and painful at the same time but you did not want him to stop. You shouted at him to go on and go faster so he did.

“Yeah, hon. You’re very good … Oh, god!” he was also swearing and biting your neck. Passion blinded his senses and yours too. He moved faster inside you and you moved your pelvis up and down following his rhythm.

He was eating you with kisses while you were screaming and exulting in ecstasy. Your bodies became one and nothing was more important. You invoked his name, saying that you loved him more than anything else. In response, he said he adored you and that you were gorgeous. He loved you more than his own life.

After the mutual confessions and other sighs of pleasure, you confessed that you were about to reach your climax and the same was for him.

Therefore, you two came together singing, and then you hugged each other. It was as if you did not want to detach your body from his. It was so warm and comfortable and you felt protected and safe in his arms. You felt also dazed but relaxed at the same time. A sensation you were unable to explain by words. Subsequent, you and he fell asleep, curled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be about Djimmi The Great x Reader x Beppi The Clown for @Jamie .  
> It's a threesome so it's a little harder for me. It will take time but don't worry!  
> See you -!  
> Byee!!!


	13. The perfect number [ Djimmi The Great x Female! Reader x Beppi The Clown ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This is another request, it's for @Jamie 
> 
> In this fanfiction the NSFW part is separated so if you want to read only this you can–
> 
> However, I’m not actually satisfied of this story and something is missed. My inspiration was very low so I hope it’s not a total mess!
> 
> Since it’s a threesome, it’s been a little difficult for me to write it but I have tried anyway… Don’t be so mean if you find it not good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Djimmi The Great x Female! Reader x Beppi The Clown  
> Rating: NSFW (poly-relationship, double penetration, oral sex and stuff– )

Several months have passed since you moved in Inkwell.

You did not know how you ended up here, maybe your heart has guided you and you have always dreamed of making an adventure.

The city life was too chaotic for you and you needed a change. Even the people you met on the street appeared so boring and nothing made your heart beating. Everything was obvious and trivial. You needed to discover, you wanted to learn how to look at the world with the curiosity of a child.

This place was just child-friendly even if you were not a child anymore. Everything was so cartoonish, colourful and lively that you thought you were in a dream. Something surreal and absurd. Even the laws of physics were different but perhaps there was no physical law because this world was completely insane. Just like the world of Alice in Wonderland or Neverland. Magic governed this world. Magic was the only physic here.

You were a cheerful and friendly person, you became friends with many people, and they looked at you as if you were some kind of alien because they had never seen a human being before. There were stories and legends about humans but everyone believed that they were only a mystery but maybe they were wrong because you existed. You walked the streets without fear and all the people looked at you strangely but you looked at them in the same way because in your eyes they were just odd but interesting.

Your life finally coloured with all the colours of the rainbow and you finally left behind the boredom and monotony of your old city.

However, nobody was willing to rent a flat for a creature like you. In addition to curiosity and wonder, there were other problems you had to deal with. Problems that even in your old city existed because not all the people here were kind to you. Being an outsider was never easy, so you often had to defend yourself from discriminations or other people who made fun of you. Luckily, you were smarter than them and you did not care, but finding a home was still not easy. Sometimes you slept in the park or in a hotel but this was too expensive and all your savings were vanishing. Even finding a job was not easy for the usual reasons but you did not want to give up.

You were an adult but your soul was childish and joyful and this took you to the place that you now considered your home: the Luna Park. Initially you just needed to distract yourself a bit, because this life was too hard but then you found more than one reason to stay.

You found a job here in the Luna Park and it was as if you could express yourself there because it was a joyous and bizarre place. There nobody judged you because you were different from the others. The owner of the Park has hired you because you were special and he told you that you could consider this place like your true home.

He was a clown, another strange monster with the features of a clown who was capable to change his shape and blow his head like a balloon. You found him funny and nice. Sometimes you worked at the ticket office or you were the announcer of his show. Some people thought you were a sort of freak show, a “human attraction”. At the beginning, you considered it offensive but also very ironical because the same things happened in your world.

Beppi, this was the name of the weird clown you met, was very fond of you. With you, he felt even less lonely. Life for clowns was not easy because many people considered them creepy and ambiguous but you liked him a lot. You have always liked clowns since you were a kid.

*

*

*

This island was a huge place, there were always new things to discover, and you were so curious to learn all its secrets.

Other than the Luna Park, there was another place you found amazing, the Great Pyramid. It was a very mysterious and strange place. You have never seen a true pyramid before and you thought they could be found only in Egypt but maybe you were wrong. Maybe it was not a true pyramid but some kind of attraction but it was still incredible.

There, you found another friend you would have never expected because he was a genie and you have never met a genie before. It was as if you were living inside a fable. Everything was too great to be truth. Even your new friend was truly great and he also called himself using this word because his name was Djimmi the Great.

Your stay at Inkwell was going good and you have already found two special friends but you did not know how to define them if not “special”. They knew each other too since they lived in the same island but sometimes they behaved strangely with each other because they wanted you for themselves only.

Then you found out the reason of their jealously, observing and analysing their behaviours. The truth was only one and that truth was so clear and limpid that you had no doubts anymore. Actually, they both had a crush on you and they considered you more than a simple friend.

You started frequenting both of their places because you wanted to spend time with them but it was not always easy because you still worked at the Luna Park so it was inevitable you spent more time with Beppi. At the end of your working day, you often paid a visit to Djimmi since his home was not that far and you enjoyed so much watching his magical tricks and he also loved seeing your enchanted face every time he showed to you some new tricks. In his world, magic was normal and people did not surprise themselves so often but for you it was new. This was something he found amazing, the fact that you were able to surprise yourself with everything and, despite you were not a kid anymore, you still believed in dreams and magic. Maybe this characteristic guided you here in Inkwell. He could not wait for the moment you would show yourself on his front door ready to see a new magical trick of his.

You divided yourself between Beppi and Djimmi but this thing was becoming very stressing for you because you realized you felt something for the both of them. You knew about their crush over you since it was evident but you have hid your feeling until now because you did not want to take advantage of them. You did not want to lie to them, and it was unfair.

Both of them were so nice and caring with you in different ways. Beppi was a great boss even if you never called him like this and he did not consider himself like a true boss even if this Luna Park belonged to him. He also hired you as his official assistant and you were always surrounded by kids and marvellous things that you forgot about your grey past. On the other hand, you could not leave your genie alone and you were very fond on him. You brought light in his life again.

Djimmi spoiled you in every way possible, he often flirted with you, and his intentions were clear. He made it clear that he wanted a true relationship with you and even his instincts were starting to become more malicious. His glances were often lascivious just like his gestures and words but he has never been vulgar with you. He was romantic but playful at the same time. Sometimes he even played pranks to you just to make you laugh and you and Djimmi did magical tricks together. He also taught you several tricks that you used at your job. This was the thing that had triggered Beppi’s jealously and he was afraid you could leave him for that genie.

This situation was getting odd and you could not choose one of themesince you adored both of them. You decided to have a conversation with Beppi and Djimmi but they did not seem surprised about it because they have already spoken with each other and even they were sick and tired of this condition. Anyone could define what this relationship actually was.

Your only desire was to love the both of them because your love was big and in your heart there was enough space for everyone.

They were not very sure even if the feelings they felt for you were sincere and profound but they did not know what to do and you did not want to hurt any of them because they did not deserve it. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

You had already thought of a solution but you were afraid to share it with them because maybe they would have considered it absurd and complicated but you decided to talk to them.

The only solution seemed to start a polygamous relationship with them since you could not renounce to love them and you cared about them in the same way.

Initially, they did not seem to agree and they seemed confused and intimidated by this idea, but they cared enough about you that perhaps they should give this kind of relationship a chance.

*  
*  
*

NSFW Part:

 

Your body was burning with desire.

Their eyes shone like headlights in the night, as if they were looking for you. They shared your same desire. You were that desire. Owning every cell of your body, caressing your soft and delicate skin, inebriating their senses with your sublime scent. They have waited for this moment for so long, they dreamed it every night. They wanted to love you and make you theirs.

They had to share you if they wanted you to be them. In this way, it would have been more exciting and the pleasure would have been multiplied. You were convinced because you loved the both of them in the same way and you were not able to choose one of them. You were also unable to give up on their affection, because your heart fell to pieces every time you saw them suffering.

Someone would have called you stingy or lustful but your heart was filled with love and this love was about to explode like an active volcano.

They watched you as you were undressing. You looked like a work of art in their eyes. Your hips moved sinuously like the waves of the sea. That love made you so radiant and graceful. They would have considered you a fairy or a sort of enchanting witch with angelic features. Maybe you were just the Goddess who saved their life.

The genie was no longer able to restrain himself and he needed to feel you close to him so he caressed your cheek, whispering seductively, “you’re beautiful!” then you smiled.

The clown has girdled your waist, kissing your neck and a shiver of pleasure crossed you spine. Their touches were delicate and warm as if they were afraid of hurting you, you perceived a kind of tickling and, seeing you smiling, Djimmi started caressing your belly and you laughed as if you had heard the funniest joke of your life. Therefore, Beppi started to tickle your hips. They both loved listening to your laughter that was smooth and melodious.

Since this was not supposed to be a moment of fun, because the fun here was of a different nature, so they decided to quit.

The genie did come down, kissing your abdomen and stroking your thighs while the clown continued to kiss your neck and rub your breasts gently. You moaned and laid your hands on Beppi’s, accompanying his movements. You sighed, feeling his bite on your neck and then he licked the bruise.

Meanwhile, the other man who was kissing your belly places one of his hands on your intimacy, massaging it slowly. You opened your legs, leaning your head backwards. Then Beppi inserted a finger into your mouth that you sucked and bit with greed. With his other hand, he continued to rub your soft and warm breasts.

Your legs were shaking and you were already wet. The air smelled of sex and lust, and their bodies were also blazing, more than the flames of hell that they feared, but now nothing mattered. As long as you stood by their side, they could handle anything.

Djimmi’s touches became even more lustful, he put a finger inside of you, and you shouted in ecstasy. With his other free hand, he massaged your buttocks.

The current position was quite uncomfortable for you because you were standing while they gave you their attentions by taking you to heaven.

“Your legs are shaking, honey, are you all right? Djimmi asked, even though his tone did not seem worried at all and he knew you were enjoying it.

"Um … I’m fine …” you answered and the clown removed his fingers from your mouth and he started massaging your shoulders with devotion.

“Oh, baby … You’re uncomfortable! You’re trembling like a pudding.” and the clown laughed and you too, then he kissed you neck gently.

“Ok, I got it!” then Djimmi snapped his fingers and the landscape around you changed instantly.

He was a magician and he was capable of impossible things (more or less) so it was not difficult for him to fulfil your wish and the three of you found yourself in a splendid luxurious room above a canopy bed.

As if nothing had happened - because the time had not to be wasted - Djimmi continued stimulating your clitoris but this time with his tongue and you fell, resting your back against Beppi’s chest. He licked your earlobe and bit it, you moaned in pleasure - even if you have lost count of your moans and your mind wandered to lands of exterminated ecstasy.

The clown felt too hot so he decided to undress and you felt his member against your skin as soon as he hugged you from behind. You have put your arm behind your back, grabbing his penis and massaging it. He pressed himself against your hand whispering sweet words in your ear. He held you so tightly that it was as if you and Beppi had melted together.

Meanwhile, the other man tasted you, licking you with greed. Your sex was so warm and wet that it made him even more excited.

“More, give me more, please!” you shouted imploring them to make the other step and you could not wait any longer.

The genie began to take off his pants and you watched him as he undressed. Even his member was hard, you grabbed him, and then you accompanied it to your wet entrance. He greedily kissed your lips and you put your tongue in his mouth. Sucking and tasting his essence as if you wanted to feed yourself with his spirit.

“Take me, please!” you shouted, begging them to make you them and you did not care if this would hurt because this pain would turn into pleasure and you were impatient. Therefore, they did.

They penetrated you simultaneously from behind and from the front, and you yelled a scream even louder than the previous ones. The feeling you felt was indescribable and you shouted their names as they pushed you against them, and you moved your pelvis back and forth. You never had enough.

Beppi moaned in your ear, breathing heavily, while Djimmi was gasping between your lips and you cried until every sense blinded instantly.

You three came together and their fluids flooded your body. You smiled and fell on the giant bed regaining consciousness and you could breathe again.

It has been a wonderful experience and every cell in your body was screaming of happiness. After a while, you realized that they were already asleep and so you decided to follow them in the dream world because you needed to rest after the marvellous and big time of sensuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> See you again, byeee!!!
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine


	14. Love Letter ~ 2nd Part~ King Dice x Neutral! Shy! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another fanfiction, yeah!  
> This was requested by @ImBadAtMakingUpUsernames  
> This is the second part of the 12th chapter, I hope this will be to your liking, friends.  
> There will be also a third part for your joy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: King Dice x Neutral! Shy! Reader.  
> Rating: SFW, Fluff and Romance.

This day could not be more wonderful than that.

You shone more radiant than the sun, and your light lit up this place forgotten by God.

You did not believe in what had just happened, even if it happened one day ago, your heart was still beating fast and your mind was overwhelmed with warm emotions.

Dice wrote a letter for you. A marvellous letter in which he had written loving words and he declared his feelings. Maybe you were flying too high…

You could not believe that you were the lucky one and of all people, he had chosen you. You had nothing to offer to a man like him. He already possessed everything: luck, money, career and fame. He could have anyone but he had chosen you. Because anyone would have been better than you. You were a simple person and you did not ask a lot to life, maybe he was caught by your simplicity. You were not like the others and he understood it.

An immense joy flowed through your veins but you did not have the courage to face him and talk to him after reading his letter. You would not have seen him with the same eyes after this event. The only thought made you blush and he actually wanted to admire the scene of your cheeks becoming red thanks to him and his words.

You hoped it was not a mere illusion because it would have been cruel to make you believe that you had a chance and maybe you should have stopped dreaming with your eyes open. You did not want to delude yourself or remember how this existence was actually hard. You tried seeing the best in every situations even when there was nothing good you were able to find it.

Even a man as King Dice was not perfect, because he was used to lie and play tricks to his patrons and employees and this was not the proper way to behave or maybe you were too naïve and you forgot that this place was not an amusement park. You just ignored the fact that this was Hell because anything could be totally black or white. You saw life in colour and you wanted to believe that there was something good in every heart.

You read for the thousandth time King Dice’s letter and you asked yourself if he had read yours. Writing a letter was the only way you had to communicate with him and tell him that you had accepted his invitation. You were not able to speak to him without stuttering like a fool - if you had been able to talk in the first place-.

He had asked you for a date and you read that point several times because you just could not believe it. He wanted to see you outside of work and that meant only this: he had asked you out. No other explications. You were incredulous and happy as if you had won the lottery and it was certainly like this. You had won the lottery and he was your prize. You felt a little idiot because it was a childish behaviour and maybe your mind was tricking you.

You hoped he appreciated your letter, it was not as romantic and interesting as his, but you put all your heart to write it down and find the right words.

You were not even sure how to start this letter or if you should have used a formal or an informal tone because he was still your boss and you were not familiar with him. Actually, you have written it several times. You wrote pages and pages of letters but any of them satisfied you.

You had to be clear and brief and not to appear like an idiot or a desperate. Maybe following your heart was the only thing you could do.

Your letter said:

 

_“Dear Mr. Dice,_

_I’ve been very surprised to receive your letter._

_A part of me (actually a big part) is confused and I don’t know what to think about it. I’m unable to explain myself._

_For a moment, I thought it was all a joke and you were making fun of me, or something like this. Please, don’t misinterpreting my confusion with rudeness_

_Your words have brightened my day in a way I did not expect and I don’t know why. I don’t know the reason of your kind gesture. It’s something I’ve appreciated._

_Since I’ve been here I have never received a gentle gesture or a smile, but only evil sneers and laughers. I don’t think I deserve your compliments and maybe those people are right saying I am not fit for this, I know you think it too. I say thank you for this chance. I’m grateful and I will probably keep on looking like a fool or out of place._

_Probably my words don’t make any sense and I should say them aloud but this way is the best way for me – ~~for not looking like a total idiot~~ \- …_

_Thank you again._

_Have a nice day,_

_(Y/N)”_

 

Yours did not seem a real letter but a sort of vent. It was not a declaration but you wanted to be honest with him.

Your letter was short but you were unable to explain the feelings that burned in your heart. They were pure feelings of affection and gratitude. Maybe you should have not felt like this for your boss because he was not the right man for you. He was not the prince in the shining armour and he was merciless and manipulator. He would have made you suffer, and when he would have been tired of you he would have left you.

People were like toys for him and sometimes he behaved like a spoiled child. One of those children who had everything but they were unable to appreciate the precious things that life gave to them.

Dice appeared sincere and in that letter, he showed up to you the most romantic and beautiful side of him. You have been enchanted by his charm and the same happened to him because he also was enchanted by your delicate and innocent ways but he did not want to corrupt your soul but maybe it would be inevitable. You and Dice were too different and he could not become a good person because he was the Devil’s right hand man. Showing his bright side was a weakness he did not regret and for once in his life he wanted to forget about his hard job and contemplate the light of your eyes and the way your cheeks became red every time you smiled. As if he found his lost innocence. When his heart was pure and his soul was not stained by sins.

He felt like a young man who was living his first love story. As if you and him were two lovers who were having an exchanged of letters. A tenderness he forgot but he found in you.

A smile appeared on his face the moment he saw your letter and he read it a thousand times.

This exchange of letters could not last forever because he needed to have a normal conversation with you and maybe he wanted to listen to those words and not only reading them. He was able to express his thought aloud and you should have been able to do the same especially if those feelings were sincere and real.

*

*

*

The working day was about to end and you were doing your job and it distracted you from the thought of Dice and his letter. You could not lose your professionalism because of some romanticism and it was another thing he appreciated of you. You were always efficient and perseverant even in the most difficult situations… But you became a total idiot when you had to talk to him in person and this was hilarious and awful at the same time.

The time has come and one of your colleagues told you that he wanted to talk with you. Dice wanted to have a conversation with you and you knew the reason. It was not about the job but something personal, you felt it. It was quite late and so many people were coming back home.

Suddenly, several thoughts crossed your mind and you supposed the worse. Maybe he wanted to confess that that letter was just a mistake and he did not mean the words he wrote. Maybe he regretted it or maybe he understood it was not professional and you were a mere employee, this thing was not meant to last because you and Dice were too different. You were even unable to look at him in the eye without stuttering like a timid child. Hazards were not in your favour.

You could not even ignore him or run away because you were not a child anymore so you must see him. You had to face this reality.

When you came in front of his door, you just stood there, contemplating it as if this door was about to reveal the secrets of existence or maybe it was only your brain that was going haywire. This last option was the most logical. You knocked, a slight and almost imperceptible touch, but a familiar voice invited you to come in.

To avoid any possible mistakes, you have decided to minimise your speeches by just nodding or saying short and concise sentences. To avoid his glance, you would have observed some random point in the room and so you would not have blocked yourself. This was a perfect plan. You could not fail. He could not keep you here for too long because he was busy and you did not want to bother him. Then you already felt the anxiety pierce your stomach.

“Suit yourself!” he said, waving his hand gracefully, inviting you to take a seat.

Perhaps this would not have been a short conversation.

You nodded, looking at the leather chair you sat on. It was comfortable and soft; you would have taken a nap on it. This was not the right moment. Maybe you should have told something.

"D-did you want to talk to me, sir?” You laid your hands on your knees closed in fists.

You were looking at the picture on the wall behind him and he obviously noticed your tension but he did not say anything about it. He understood how embarrassing it was and you were more transparent than the spring water.

"Exactly … I think you already know why I summoned you.” he said, pulling a sheet out of the drawer. It was your letter and then he looked you right in the eye. This time you could not avoid his penetrating gaze and you blushed of a sudden.

You only nodded, slightly.

He smiled at you maliciously.

“I found your letter delightful.” he paused himself, “And I would like you to tell me the same delicious words by looking me in the eye.” and his smile became more mischievous.

He had been so direct that your breath stuck in your throat and it hurt as the blade of a knife. His words were sharp and maybe he wanted to make you uncomfortable or make you suffer. Alternatively, he wanted to help you even if it was not the proper way to help a shy person to get out of its shell. He certainly enjoyed the show of your face turning red like cherries in the spring. It was not sadism but an innocent form of entertainment for him.

You did not answer because you did not know what to say and it was obvious that you were not able to do it. Maybe you just had to thank him but you decided to ignore the second part of his request.

“Thank you, sir … Even his were… Interesting…” you tried to appear confident but with little success because your voice appeared weak and insecure. You were making progress.

He had started this game and he had to be the first to make his move.

He had written a letter to you and perhaps he owed you an explanation. He was aware of this and wanted to play with your weaknesses but he knew that being shy did not mean being stupid. Dice really wanted to hear those words, he needed them, as if it was a confirmation of your feelings. Even if those words were lost in the wind, they would stay in his mind and no one would erase them.

You were still silent while he stared at you but you avoided his gaze still looking at the picture behind him. This fact irritated him a lot, because he wanted all your attention to be concentrated on himself.

“It’s just like I said, you’re such a transparent and honest person. We are very different, at the antipodes … Now that I think about it, I don’t know what happened to me. What have I seen in you? ” he provoked you, “You’re very naïve, you’re also great at your job, I don’t deny it, your naivety is lovely but annoying as well. Maybe it’s true, you’re not fit for this job. Don’t you know? This world is full of sharks and you’re just a little fish that swims in this sea of terror. ” His eyes turned green and you knew it was not a good sign and even his expression changed. He was serious and his eyes cold and severe. A chill ran through your back. You did not understand why… Everything was too absurd. His behaviour was strange and it made you nervous.

Maybe he just wanted to see your reaction. Another game of his.

Something in you triggered. A feeling you have never felt before called rage. That made you explode.

“Why did you write that letter? I don’t understand. Did you want to make fun of me? Just because I’m different from others? Do you find it so hilarious? Do you like to play with people’s feelings? I don’t think it’s hilarious. It’s horrible! I don’t even know what happened to me, too… Yes, maybe I’m too naïve but I’m not a game to play and not even a way to pump your enormous ego, Sir-”

This time you have completely lost your head and you did not think before speaking. You did not realize your tone of voice rising and that you were looking straight into his eyes. You were shouting at your boss but you had your reason, because he lied to you. Your heart was broken and your sight blacked out. Since you were so transparent, as he defined you, you decided to give vent to your thoughts. The anger you felt took over your shyness.

Before he could argue you stood up, keeping on talking.

"I thought yours was kindness but it was only arrogance. I don’t think I want to continue this conversation. I’m going home!” you said in anger, trying to catch your breath because you were not used to speak so loud.

Dice did not expect such a violent reaction from you and he was impressed. Positively impressed. Something in him changed, maybe his feelings changed. He did not feel guilty because he had been able to bring out a part of you that you did not even know. He should have been angry but he was amused and even charmed. Actually, he did it by purpose, he wanted to provoke you but it has been even cruel and unfair.

You spoke with an unexpected confidence and you have silenced him as if it was nothing. As if he was not your boss and he could not fire you but you have not thought about these little details. After leaving his office, still angry, and slamming the door behind you, these details have been clear. Only then, as you walked home, you have realized what you did. You were in serious shit and it seemed, you have just lost your job. You have exaggerated. You acted atrociously even though he had deceived you and he used you to pump his ego. This was not a correct behaviour. Not that you could expect from him to be honest and generous. He deserved it.

The truth was always brutal and you felt bad, because you truly hoped, you believed in his flattering words but this was just one of his games. Dice always played with people’s minds.

You were stupid and naive. Perhaps you were not yet able to face the world that was populated by cruel and fake people. No, you were too honest and transparent. Dice was right. You could not allow to this world to devour you. You learned a lesson, even if your heart was broken, but you understood the cruel truth. The lessons that life imparted were never soft. They were hard and unfair. Life kept on going and you needed to take a rest and forget about this sorrow.

The next day you did not show up at work.

You only wanted to sleep, ignoring the world around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> See you again, byeee!!!


	15. I will be yours [  Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I received one month ago and only now I found the inspiration to write it, wow-!  
> It's for @MissTwila -!  
> It’s the second part of the chapter "Want to be yours", it's another "Mr. Wheezy x Reader" story of this insert.  
> I hope you will enjoy the reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mr. Wheezy x Female! Reader.
> 
> Rating: Fluff & NSFW (Kinks: Gentle sex, praising and oral sex).

Nobody would ever imagine that this relationship would last so long.

Mr. Wheezy did not believe that he would be able to handle a relationship and his job at the same time, or that someone would be able to love a strange creature like him.

Since he knew you, he gained a confidence he did not have before. The world smiled at him and he finally saw la vie en rose.

Love completely changed his life and he became a better person or, anyway, now he was able to face problems with positive and even his superiors no longer looked so terrible. He learned to ignore Dice’s reproaches, and not to fall for his awful tricks.

Mr. Wheezy understood that he was important in this world like any other person. He was worthy, he deserved to be loved like everyone else and he realized this thanks to you. Thanks to your warm and honest love that illuminated his days and warmed his nights.

Today was your anniversary and he organized a special date at your favourite restaurant. He wanted to confess his feelings for you, even if you already knew his feelings but it was never enough. He would have repeated it to you until the end of time.

He was not ashamed of his love, even though his colleagues teased him by saying that he completely changed and he became weaker because of you –as if you had mind washed him-, but he did not care.

Anyway, Wheezy did not want to leave his job because it was important and the deal with the Devil blocked him, but he felt a stronger and more determined man because you loved him and it was enough for him.

Yes, he had changed drastically; he was no longer the rude and arrogant person of his past. The man who complained about life because it was terrible and unfair. Now he was a different man and he did not hate himself or other people anymore.

The restaurant was elegant and opulent, a luxurious and high-class place, he felt a little uncomfortable but if you were happy, he was happy.

“It’s all wonderful!” you said, smiling tenderly.

“Yes, it’s very chic …” he replied, looking around.

On the ceiling fell a huge chandelier decorated with jewels and preciousness and on the wall hung paintings of famous artists he had never heard of. Moreover, even the furniture and the chair on which he sat were lacquered in gold. Everything was precious and expensive.

“This place is fabulous but very classy. We can change if you don’t like it.” you said, worried.

"Oh, no! I like it, only the best for my love. For once, I wanna have fun and enjoy all this wealth!” he said and even if his work place was as luxurious as this restaurant, it did not mean he felt comfortable in all this richness but he could handle it for you.

“Ok, if you say so…” you smiled and he forgot all his discomfort.

Even the meals here were so refined and delicious, and you just adored everything of this. It was the best anniversary of your life and you were so glad you were sharing this precious moment with the person you loved the most.

Surprises were not over because something incredible was about to happen and you noticed his glance was brighter and his smile bigger.

It was not easy to find the right words to say it but this was the right time.

Maybe he would never find those words but you would have understood that. He just wanted to make you happy and he wanted this relationship to take a further step.

Suddenly, he got up from his seat, you followed him with your gaze, and then he approached you and looked straight into your eyes.

“My dear, I think it’s time to confess it. I love you more than my own life. You are my greatest fortune, the gift that life has given me and I would not trade for anything in the world. You are my star. My all …” his voice was warm and seductive as he said these words filled of love and tenderness. His eyes shone more than the light of the majestic chandelier.

You looked at him with surprise and curiosity and his words hit your soul. They were beautiful but his speech was not over because he still had so much to tell you. Everyone had to know and listen to him so he raised his voice.

The entire restaurant listened to him carefully but his eyes were focused only on you.

"None of the words I will say will define your majestic beauty but I want you to know it because it is important. I want to share everything with you: joys, sorrows, emotions and experiences. Everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my love. ”

The crowd jolted, and your mind was filled with a thousand emotions because everything was too good to be true. If this was a dream, you did not want to wake up.

Only in your dreams, you have imagined this, only there you heard him saying these words. Beautiful and deep words and they were even more fantastic because he was pronouncing them in real life.

“Oh, I love you too …” you said but his speech was not over yet because the most important thing was still to be said. The magic words. The most significant proposal.

“My dear, do you want to marry me?” he asked, kneeling in front of you.

From the pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a little box in which there was an engagement ring. Your ring. He smiled, waiting for your answer.

You stood up even if your legs were shaking because the emotion was overwhelming.

You did not hold back the tears of joy and you hugged him, yelling yes.

“Yes, I want it!”, you said and the crowd exploded and applauded the future spouses.

This was another dream come true. This reality was more marvellous than any dream.

He took you in his arms, kissing you and spinning you around as if you were on a carousel.

You cried, laughed and screamed with happiness because this emotion was too big.

He had changed because the love he felt for you changed him and made him happy. He was crazy. He was completely crazy, crazy about you.

*

*

*

This was the best day of your life even though every moment you spent with him was special and wonderful.

You loved him more than your life and he loved you more than his entire existence. You could not ask for anything more fantastic than this.

Today has been sensational because he asked you to marry him. His only desire was to spend the rest of his life with you. You could not ask for something more magnificent than this. He was the right man for you. He was your one and only.

At this moment, you two were in his room and you were in his arms. He kissed you with passion and ardour, as if he wanted to eat you and he never had enough of your body and your spirit.

He loved everything about you, he loved also your faults and he would never be tired of saying how beautiful you were. You were the star that lit up his nights and the right path to follow. His redemption and salvation. His universe.

You were his religion and so he was praying to you as if you were his goddess. He adored you as his divinity even if you were an earthly creature and you did not come from heaven and it was better that way.

He wanted to give you everything of himself and he would do it this night.

This was not the first time you two shared a moment of passion because there were others but each of them was unique and extraordinary. However, this in particular was magical because you wanted to vent your love that reached the sun and the moon. Your spirit flew in the vast firmament.

You were like two young lovers living the first love, something tender and curious.

He caressed your cheek, whispering words of love, “I love you so much, honey.” and you whispered, “Yes, I love you too.” then you smiled, breathing his scent.

Laying your hands on your hips, he tickled you and you laughed softly, he laughed with you and you both fell on the soft mattress.

He kissed your neck and you gasped softly, then he bit you kissing you again and you did the same tasting his neck. You whispered again in his ear how happy you were to become his wife and then you bit his lobe and he chuckled.

He kept kissing your neck, and blew inside your ear and you sighed deeply. A shiver of pleasure ran through your back and your body became warmer.

He began to unbutton your bra and uncover your breasts. You caressed his nape, kissing his forehead as he sniffed your delicate skin.

You took off his jacket and he took off your dress because the clothes were a hindrance to your union.

He began to lick and suck your nipples and you gasped, moving your pelvis.

Then you unbuttoned his pants, feeling his member swelling, and you were very excited too.

He pulled off his pants, throwing them behind him with arrogance, smiling at you mischievously. You already missed his touches and kisses and so he kept spoiling you with his lustful gestures.

You asked him to dare more because you wanted more, so he kissed your belly, licking your warm skin until he reached your mount of Venus, perceiving the fragrance of your femininity that he found heavenly. He caressed your thighs, and you moved your pelvis against him, inviting him to make his next move. You were his and you wanted him to touch you and make you feel incredible sensations.

He tasted you, rubbing your clit with his fingers and then you gasped sweetly. He whispered sweet words against your sex, and then licked you, sucking greedily and giving you oral sex.

You worshiped him because the feeling you felt was splendid. Whoever defined this as a mortal sin had not understood anything about life and love.

You were wet and you were begging while you were moving your hips up and down. He took off his underwear while he was licking you with his sinful tongue.

Then, he raised his face, giving you a mischievous look, and he positioned himself above you because it was time to stimulate your body in another way.

His penis pressed against you and you grabbed it with your hand, rubbing it and putting it inside of you. You and he were panting together; he kissed you and massaged your breasts and then he penetrated you. You shouted louder, and he bit your lips.

He was inside of you. It was as if the two of you were one with the universe.

He told you that he loved you and you screamed that you loved him even more, your screams of pleasure reached the stars, and he screamed in the grip of passion.

His movements were quick and sensual, and you hugged him as if you did not want to separate yourself from his body. You two sweated and panted together until you felt the climax and your body was warmer than a volcano.

You were about to come, so he pushed even harder because he wanted to accompany you in this glorious moment. You came together and you felt your body exploding as he bathed you with his fluids.

Then the void came…

Your muscles were aching and your mind was contaminated with ecstasy. Therefore, you and he fell asleep in each other’s arms waiting for the new day.


	16. A special trio [ Cagney Carnation x Female! Reader x Cala Maria ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've not posted anything here since a month, I'm so sorry but I was not in the mood.  
> I hope I will be able to find my lost inspiration.   
> This is a new request made by @ShiveringPixels  
> I do hope that my story will fit your taste.  
> Enjoy the reading~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cagney Carnation x Female! Reader x Cala Maria  
> Rating: SFW & Fluff.

The sky was deep and clear from clouds and the air was warm.

This was a beautiful summer night and you convinced your special friends to come here because you wanted to share this wonderful moment with them.

Today was your birthday and you wanted to spend it with the most important people in your life, Cagney and Cala Maria.

Your relationship with them was special, many people would have called it bizarre because you were so different from each other but you liked it the way it was.

Your companions were natives of Inkwell and you were a simple human being. Even if Cagney and Maria were different even from each other because he was a huge plant and she was a charming mermaid. He lived in the forest while her home was in the sea.

The logic of your relationship was mysterious, maybe there was no logic but, in a way, you were joyous together.

You were the pillar, the one that kept this relationship together. You were a sort of mediator between them because Cagney and Maria often found themselves arguing for stupid reasons and they did not understand each other very well. They came from two different environments, two different Islands, even their habits were dissimilar and so they had to learn how to live in harmony and peace. The only thing that bound them was only one: the affection they felt towards you. This united them but, at the same time, this fact divided them because they did not like the idea of “sharing” their loved one with someone else. If they wanted to love you, they should have learnt this. They loved you and this was enough to pacify their passionate and impertinent souls.

You did not ask nothing for your birthday because you were a simple person, you were not materialistic and you appreciated the little things of life. It was another thing that made them loved you because you respected this planet, you cared about the earth and the ocean, they were bounded to one of these things. Cagney and Maria esteemed your devotion, your passion and kindness. You were their treasure, and they could feel their heart kept warmer as they thought about how they were lucky having someone like you by their side

Your greatest wish was that they could get along; that they could learn to love each other despite their differences but only time and determination would make your dream come true. You trusted them, there was no rush, for now you wanted to enjoy this magical and enchanted moment with your lovers.

Fireflies danced around you as if they were welcoming you in their warm embrace. You almost looked like a fairy, the fireflies were your friends. You jumped and laughed happily as if nothing was wrong in the world and any worries could ruin your special day.

Your mates have never seen you so happy and they were glad to be here with you, too.

Cala Maria was a mermaid with a lot of passion and dreams. Now she was sitting on the riverbank and she was enchanted by the nature around her. Everything was new to her, the only thing she knew was the sea but you promised her that you would have showed to her every wonder of this land.

Cagney, on the other hand, was a grumpy plant, but he loved you in his own way. He already knew the wonders of this land and he also took care of it with all his heart. He considered you one of these wonders and tonight he seemed calm and serene with himself, he forgot his edgy side at home. This magic also infected him and there was no reason to complain when he was surrounded by such perfection.

“Look! Fireflies! Aren’t they beautiful?” you shouted for joy.

“Yes, they’re enchanting! I’ve never seen anything like this before.” said Maria with an expression of wonder on her face. She looked like a little and curious girl.

“Don’t you have those luminous fish under the sea?” asked Cagney with a pedantic tone.

“Yes, but it’s not the same! These little things fly and they’re so cute!” she laughed softly while a firefly placed on her finger and Cagney puffed finding himself again.

“Don’t start fighting, please!” you said, already annoyed.

“He started it. He always starts!” Maria said, polemical.

“No, it’s not true, she’s the gossipy here!” answered Cagney, irritated.

“What have I already said? Stop! Or you’d scare the fireflies.” you lectured them and you did not want this magic moment to be ruined by some useless fight. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, nodding. They did not want you to be mad at them so they stopped.

They promised themselves to behave well this evening and for the rest of the future you and them would spend together.

This was their gift for you: to become friends and make you happy. It was not simple but not impossible. This was your biggest wish, so they had to do their best to realize your dream.

Life had already given them so much, they were grateful to fate because it gave you to them and now they had to return the favour by giving you all the love their hearts could contain. But had also to love each other and life was still too short for stupid quarrels.

It was so illogical fighting under such beautiful sky, a sky that belonged to everyone and it donated serenity and joy to the ones who admired it. Under this vast sky, thy forgot their divergence and they smiled, laughing and playing with the fireflies.

This night kept being magical and emotional and the three of you would treasure this moment in your hearts forever.

As if you were the queen of the fireflies, they still danced around you, making you shine like a star.

Then the fireflies fought across the sky reaching the space to which they belonged. Nothing was impossible tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make their gift more spiritual than material, hope you don't mind so much.
> 
> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine


	17. NSFW Drabbles [ Hilda Berg x Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are two drabbles I wrote one month ago, these are requests that I received on Tumblr and I decided to post them here and share them with you. Maye you would like them, who knows.  
> I have not yet posted anything in this collection with this character and I think it's a good chance.  
> I hope you will appreciate my drabbles.

**DRABBLE #1**

_**Pairing** : Hilda Berg x Male! Reader_   
_**Rating** : NSFW, first time, lost virginity, fluff, romantic._

 

_**:THIRD POV:** _

 

The night was black and gloomy, but the two lovers had nothing to fear as long as they were in each other’s arms. Two inseparable bodies as if they were one. A single soul and two hearts beating in unison.

Tonight the two lovers made a promise, to love each other until the stars would fall on the ground.

Love was an irrational feeling that Hilda did not understand, but it happened and she could do nothing to stop her passion. Her mind was filled with his pictures.

In the same way, he could not help but get lost in her dark eyes, as black as the night that covered them and burned like the passion in their young bodies.

Hilda could not ignore this desire, this love had to be satisfied and fed and then it would last forever.

They were seated on the bed, embraced, facing each other, and they did not need to speak. Because they communicated with gestures, caresses and sighs. The sound of the wind banging on the window accompanied the sound of their hearts playing the music of their lives.

He caressed her cheek, smiling sweetly, she looked at him, putting her hand on his, and then their mouths met, kissing without stopping.

In all her life, she had never felt such feelings, they were mysterious but warm, pleasant and she was truly happy. She wanted him and only him and he wanted her.

Their kisses became deeper, their tongues embraced each other and even their breath mingled. The heat was unbearable and they needed more than that.

With insecure and hasty gestures, they took off their own clothes. Now they were naked, they spent some minutes admiring their own bodies; how their skins gleamed under the moonlight and their eyes shined as bright as the distant stars.

They hugged falling on the mattress, and this night their bodies would be united.

For both of them, it was the first time of passion, they did not have a lot of experience but they took this decision together.

They kept kissing ardently, he caressed her breasts with a languid uncertainty as if he was afraid of hurting her, and so she chuckled, pushing her pelvis against his. Maybe Hilda was the boldest between the two of them. She held him tightly and he kissed her neck.

He whispered words of love in her ears and she said that she wanted him to go further. She wanted to be blinded by the light of this passion, to feel him inside her.

Subsequently, he gently penetrated her, he could not deny being scared but he was also very excited. He was curious and wanted her with all his soul. She kept pushing, panting and calling his name as if it were a prayer. Pain mingled with pleasure, her senses were confused but she did not want to stop. Feelings she had never felt before and they were extraordinary.

He told her to love her, that she was beautiful, and that this moment was magnificent and magical. He wanted to comfort her because this had to be an important moment for both of them.

After that, he kissed her breasts, licking her nipples and she sighed, caressing his nape. She felt him inside her, and by now she only felt joy and satisfaction. The pain was gone, and she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

They were following their instincts until they were welcomed into the arms of ecstasy and they came together.

He kissed her lips, asking her if she was fine, she answered with a smile, and then they fell asleep together. The stars watched over them as guardians.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**DRABBLE #2**

_**Pairing** : Hilda Berg x Neutral! Reader_   
_**Rating** : NSFW, feather kink, fluff._

 

The soft light of the candle illuminated the dark room.

A moment of love was about to begin, you and your beloved were in ecstasy and you have long waited for this moment.

Of course, this was not the first time your naked bodies met, dancing the dance of passion. Your souls have melted together becoming one. Your hearts beat as one. Many times, you and Hilda made loved but this time was special.

You wanted to make her happy, making her tremble with emotion by using your caresses, kisses, hugs and affectionate gestures. You wanted to do it in a different way, it was something delicate and tender, not too extreme, but something new and gratifying.

Hilda was blindfolded, so her feelings would be more amplified, and her other senses more focused. In this game, sensation was important, it was the key of pleasure.

Her hands were tied up, tied to the bed, even though she was not about to run away or move but she had to enjoy every second of this fantasy. In this way, everything could be more exciting, she craved for your touch and she wanted you more than anything else.

“You’re so beautiful, you know?” you whispered in her ear, your voice was warm and soft.

She breathed, smiling, because she loved when you donated to her sweet compliments but, in the same way, you loved spoiling her with lovely words because she deserved it.

Hilda was very proud, and it was rare she complimented you, but you did not care because you knew her feelings were profound and real. There was no need to speak. Gestures were enough to explain the devotion you felt for her and the love you two felt for each other.

You caressed her cheek with a feather, it was soft and candid, it tickled Hilda and you laughed softly. You could feed yourself with her sweet laugh and you loved hearing her happy voice, because it was rare and she was often silent and distant but now she was here with you. She was all for you. Thanks to you, she found true happiness.

With the same feather, you stroked her bare breasts, kissing her pink nipples gently, and then you licked them with the same delicacy of a butterfly that rested itself on a flower. Even her soft skin had the same delicious fragrance of a flower in the first day of spring.

Soft whispers came from her lips, and then she smiled, begging you not to stop because the feelings she felt were heavenly.

“Go on, it’s marvellous …” Hilda whispered softly, sighing.

With your feather, you drew circles on her belly, and she laughed again, feeling a pleasant tickling. Her belly went up and down with each breath. You kissed her belly, caressing her hips with two feathers. She gasped, a shiver ran through her back as you donated to her feelings she has never perceived before.

She moved like a snake while you stroked her with those feathers, until you even touched her thighs and she was about to fly. She sighed, laughing gracefully, and you laughed with her because you were glad to make her so pleased.

Then you started stimulating her intimate parts with your feather gently.

She screamed softly as her body was getting warmer like a volcano ready to erupt. You kissed her femininity, whispering words of love, that you loved her a lot, and that you would do anything to make her happy.

A tear of joy fell from her eye because she had never felt so loved in all her life. She felt lucky, warm, excited, and happy to be yours. You felt the same.

You kept caressing her with the feather of pleasure, using also your fingers, so she could feel a thousand different perceptions until she came in ecstasy. You were satisfied because you were the creator of this miracle.


	18. New Horizons [ King Dice & Daughter! Child! Reader ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I’ve received on Wattpad.
> 
> I had fun writing this and so here we go!
> 
> This story takes place after the good ending and the Devil has been defeated and Dice finds out something about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS: King Dice & Daughter! Child! Reader.  
> RATING: Sfw, family, fluff, introspective.

Every battle has been fought and every bet lost.

Inkwell found its serenity again and no demoniac creature was about to ruin the placid days of this enchanting city because two bold cups watched over it.

Peace came for everyone even if someone did not change its own bad attitude but, at least, everyone found its own freedom and nobody was under the evil control of the malefic Devil. He also came back to the underworld where he belonged and now his Casino seemed to be left to the chaos and loneliness but the Devil was not the only sneaky man of this vast land and maybe troubles were not over yet.

In fact, today it was managed by another sinister character who once was called as “the Devil right-hand man” and actually, King Dice was glad to take his boss’ place but with a little reluctance. He showed up the professionalism of everyday and he acted as if nothing bad happened. He also did not try to mess with the little cup brothers because, inside of his wicked heart, he knew they could become two great allies of his and one day he could have aspired to something grander than a mere Casino and to possess something more value. It took time, but he knew those two little brothers were not as innocent as they appeared and with time and determination, he would have been able to stain their pure souls, making them the perfect sinners and slaves he needed.

Dice’s soul was already damned so any decision he would have taken could have not changed his doomed fate. Maybe one day he would have his sweet revenge.

This was one of the reasons that made him took this decision but the reasons were more than one.

After the war against the Devil, his life changed drastically and he also recalled things he thought he had forgotten but life was able to surprise even the craziest men like him.

It was a detail, he could not ignore, maybe it could have ruined his plan of glory but it was not actually a real problem and he could handle it… Maybe it was a new chance fate gave him to find some serenity in this mad and mysterious world.

In all his life, he never took a single break even if he was too devoted to his job and ambitions to think about other lives or different chances. Even if this chance was the most absurd that life could ever donate him but it was also the most fascinating.

This chance was a real person called (Y/N), a little girl his mind had forgotten, but now his memories were coming back to life. It was a surprise but he decided to stay lucid and he has never confessed to this girl that he was her father. Nobody in Inkwell had to know this truth because this city was still filled with predators and enemies and the less things people knew the more he could proceed with his diabolical plans.

It was as if he had a debt with this little girl, because the Devil had pushed her away from Dice’s life. Every debt had to be pay and he was not so ruthless to abandon his alleged daughter. For once in his life, he decided to act for the good and give to this girl an opportunity because life has not been gentle with her. Until now, she has always lived in an Orphanage and she did not know a lot about life. She was still young and unaware of the dangers this world hid.

Maybe it would have been a chance of redemption for him, but he was not that sure about it, because the sins he committed were so many and his nature was still the one of a sinner. This world could not be totally black or white, just like his heart and so he did not need to justify his action, it was more an instinct than a logical decision. It was an irrational impulse.

One day, Dice instructed his men to find this girl and to adopt her. It was not a thing he did personally since showing himself to the crowd was not a wise action to do especially now that he wanted to become the king of Inkwell. Everyone had to think he was good enough to adopt a little child but not even so fool to risk his own life and, most of all, people should have not suspected about the real identity of this kid.

Coldness was a part of his personality that he did not lose because several times emotion brought people to act fool and take the wrong decisions. He asked himself if this girl was actually lucky in having a father like him, since before being a father, and he has never been before, he was a businessman and these were two different reality. He had to find a solution not to make them collide to each other and find an equilibrium.

Dice’s henchmen arrived early in the morning. Strangely, the ex-personal of the Casino kept its own role and everyone decided to stay with him –and this was something he would never have expected and maybe his crew was more loyal than he imagined. Some of them did not want to lose their job, they had no other place to go, it was a job they already knew, and so it would have been stupid to go away. While some of them were actually affectionate to this life, they were sinners and it was still their home, they could not abandon this Casino since it was a great part of their life so things were not changed a lot. This was another stroke of luck and it seemed Lady Luck finally came shining again in his life.

**

**

This girl was very similar to Dice, but not as much similar to make people think she could be his lost daughter and nobody in this world would have ever imagined a man like Dice could have children. It was something hilarious, stranger than a frozen hell, so his plane of glory was safe.

She was a very curious and exuberant girl, she ran through the Casino’s corridors and even the staff considered her as a friend. She befriended most of the employees and it was something extraordinary. She has never had a real home, nobody has never considered her as her friend so she was truly glad all these people saw her as a member of this family. Yes, this was a very odd family made of shady characters but it was still her family and she accepted them the way they were.

She was very grateful to Dice, even if he often acted cold and she did not see him so much because he was busy with his job and time could not be wasted to babysit a child, but she knew there was something good in his heart. Everybody defined him as a trickster, a man who only worshiped money and was unable to feel feelings of compassion and benevolence but she knew there was more than that. Maybe even his heart got sweeter thanks to her because she was so innocent and cheerful that all his anxieties vanished instantly.

One day, while she was playing at the park, she’s been caught by the beauty of some fresh flowers that shined brighter than the sun. She could not resist so she picked them up, she wanted to donate a colourful bouquet to her benefactor, she called Dice in this way, and she thought these flowers could make his office more homey and scented and maybe they could cheer him up. She just wanted to thank him for having help her and take her with him. If it was not for him, she was still crying in that dirty and ugly orphanage. Her life now was brighter thanks to this man, and she was able to see a future before her, a future that yesterday she was even afraid to imagine.

With an enormous smile on her face, the little girl knocked on the door of Dice’s office, waiting for him to give her the permission to come in. Dice cared a lot about her education and he always wanted her to act like a lady, even if she was more a lot like a brat but he found she adorable anyway even if he has never told this to her and he actually was very austere and severe with her daughter and with all his employees.

“Come on in.” he said while he was busy reading some dossiers and he has not even realized she was the one who knocked at his door.

“Good Morning, Sir!” she said cheerfully holding a big bouquet. It was so big that she was completely hid by it and then King showed a little smile because this scene was funny.

“Oh, dear. Such a good surprise. Is everything fine?” he asked, placing his dossiers in a drawer.

“I’m perfectly fine, thanks! And these are for you!” she was so excited that she could not hide her gift and these flowers were too beautiful to deny. He stood up and he helped her with that bouquet, which was about to fall over her tiny face.

“Oh, did you pick up all these flowers? For me?” he asked, amused.

“Yes, Sir. I found a fantastic garden, it’s huge and there are flowers of every kind! Do you like them?” she asked, smiling and she was unable to contain her excitement.

“I’m impressed, darling. They’re very enchanting, thanks!” he reciprocated her sweet smile and seeing his baby so happy made him glad. It was a feeling he has never felt before and it was relaxing as if his soul still beat in his chest and he could not believe a little girl could pacify him this way. It was something miraculous, even if he did not believe in miracles but it was marvellous and for the first time in his life, he felt truly loved. Maybe his existence was not that damned and he still had a chance of redemption and one day he would have been able to make her become the real princess of Inkwell.


	19. My little girl [ The Devil & Evil! Daughter! Reader ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: The Devil & Evil! Daughter! Reader
> 
> Rating: light horror, mystery, possession, demoniac child.

The sun shone in the sky like a scarlet fire.

Folks have always said that watching the sun intensely made people blind but the little girl loved watching the sun, the way it glowed enchanted her a lot. It was a ball of fire and she often wondered what would have happened if that flaming ball had fallen to the ground. A catastrophic but fascinating fantasy, a wicked smile appeared on her face every time this thought crossed her mind.

The little girl's parents always scolded her for her strange behaviour and they feared that she could hurt herself by observing the sun so intensely. She did not care and she did not obey to their orders, she wanted to keep observing the sun as deeply as she desired.

However, this was not the only thing that made her a problematic child because her other comportments were out of the ordinary and she was different from everyone else.

Sometimes, her parents asked themselves if she was sick, if she suffered some kind of trauma that made her become the way she was.

Every now and then, it happened that they found their daughter in the garden playing with small animals like rats, birds, insects and spiders and what they saw did not reassure them at all. The way she behaved with those animals was wrong. It was inhuman, total insane.

Her hands stained with blood, as scarlet as the sun that shone in the sky. The sun made her remember about blood, flames and devastation. This was the reason why she loved observing it because she wanted to live there, surrounded by its flames and warm but her mind was still too weak for knowing the truth.

In any case, she was not ignorant of committing a crime even if her victims were small and innocent animals, however, she was the architect of their death. She killed them for her own pleasure, to entertain herself as if it was an infant game. A sadistic instinct, a primordial wickedness, housed in this girl but she did not define her way of acting as sadistic, ruthless, sick let alone cruel. This was simple curiosity. Death made her so curious; it was the answer she always gave to her parents when they asked her why she did what she did.

Maybe she did not know the difference between good and bad, even though her parents gave her a healthy and proper education. They hoped it was just a phase, maybe she was confused and this was her way of experimenting as if she was a little scientist who dissected guinea pigs and corpses. The smile that she showed, the way she told the stories of how she found the act of killing amusing, was atrocious and it could not be defined as a scientific enthusiasm. It was sadism, a sick sentiment of pleasure in seeing other's sufferance. 

Then they understood that something was wrong with her, and they could not be blind forever. They had to accept their precious daughter was sick, she was a sort of monster and maybe she was not even their child.

.

.

One day, she looked in the mirror and she almost did not recognize herself, even if she was not comfortable in the body she wore because it was wrong, useless and fragile. She knew there was something better for her, she hated everything in this planet. Everything filled her sick existence with disgust.

The reflection in the mirror was dark, repellent, and mystical.

The room where she stood was obscure, the lights flashed, crazy and psychedelic.

As if someone was on the other side of the mirror, a mysterious voice started speaking and nobody could say if this was her mere imagination or some diabolic reality.

"Time is running out," a distant girl's voice said.

"I know ..." she answered to her reflection.

"You know what you must do ..." she grinned sadistically.

And the other nodded, her gaze was as cold as winter snow but the girl knew her mission very well because it was time to get rid of everything and finally discovering her true fate.

The lights that were flashing before burst and the exploded, the darkest darkness fell into the room. In this darkness, she found peace, but someone else in this house would have lost it forever.

She was impatient to complete her mission. She could already taste the blood of innocents caressing her soft skin. From that moment, her heart stopped beating and everything that made her human vanished.

Her parents were very worried of their child and so they called a doctor, even if a normal doctor would have never healed her disease.

She was in her room, alone and no sound could be heard, only the silence of oblivion reigned in this place. Then the doctor and her family came into the room, finding her seated down on the floor and concentrated as if she was doing a sort of meditation.

The adults got closer to the child and their faces were painted with the colour of terror and preoccupation.

The aura that surrounded the young girl was mysterious and dark. The room was freezing, the temperature went below the zero. No logic could explain this phenomenon.

Her eyes were as black as oil, and her skin coloured itself with the same colour of a corpse as if her body had dried up and now not even a drop of blood flowed through her veins.

She srutinized the adults until her mother, her voice showed fear and anxiety, spoke, "This is the doctor, he came to visit you. He won't hurt you, let him take a look, please... "

A mocking smile appeared on the child's face because here they were the ones in trouble and certainly not her.

Poor little naive souls, they did not know the fate they were going to face, the little girl thought.

The doctor tried to get closer but he was stuck and pushed back. A mysterious and magical barrier protected the child from the outside world. Nobody could approach or touch her.

"None of you will be alive enough to tell this story!" The girl said in a diabolical voice, and even her glance was sharper than a knife.

The furniture in the room began to levitate and she was floating in the air as well. The objects were launched in every direction as if they owned their own life.

The other people in the room did not even have the courage to comment because everything was horrible and absurd, they just wanted to run as fast as they could because this place was haunted and their daughter was damned. The parents could only watch their diabolical child laughing as crazy and her eyes shone brighter than the flames of hell.

 

"You know what you have to do, my daughter, do not disappoint me." Said a mysterious voice in her head.

"I know, father, I won't delude you." The girl answered with a grim voice.

"Good, I can tell you're my baby!" And the male voice in her head began to laugh sadistically. Then the girl laughed in the same way and their voices mixed together creating a horrifying melody. This crazy sound blown the minds of all the innocents in the room. Their bodies were immobilized with fear and it was true that they would never see the light of the sun again. Their souls were doomed, it was too late to ask for help.

"Give up, resist is useless. You have no escape!" She said and her voice was inhuman that nobody would say it belonged to a little girl.

A monstrous portal opened beneath her feet, it was the portal to hell, to her new home. Because she was not a real human, she came from another dimension and time and it was time for her to go home to her real father. He had several names but the most common was The Devil. The beast, the dark Lord. Finally she met him.

She did not ask for anything else because this terrestrial existence was bothering her, she hated human beings and her body was too delicate to tolerate. Her greatest wish was about to realize.

"It's time, welcome, my daughter." The Devil said with open arms, he did not want to embrace her, he was not a loving father but he had waited a long time for this day. He was impatient and glad to see his daughter.

She moved away, sucked into the flames of hell and no one would stop her anymore because the world now was in her hands.


	20. The Visit [ Hilda Berg & Her Mother ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Hilda's mother takes a visit to her daughter, she's a very severe mother who always complains about Hilda and she does not approve the relationship she has with Cagney and so Hilda and her mother don't get along.

It was a beautiful summer day and it should have been a calm and peaceful day.

It should have been if Hilda wouldn’t have had an unexpected visit from her mother. It was a surprise and Hilda hated surprises. She always wanted to have everything under her control and her mother knew it. Indeed, she came here without any warning or invitation and Hilda did not stand this behaviour. Her mother was an unpredictable woman and nobody was able to understand what was going on her mind.

The relationship Hilda had with her mother was complicated because her mother was complicated and Hilda used to lose all her confidence around her.

Hilda has always been the perfect daughter, maybe a little too narcissist and proud, but she was the daughter every parent would desire but for her mother she was not enough. This made Hilda angry and sad because she just wanted her mother to be proud of her. It was not easy because they were both two proud women and they would have never showed her own feelings to the other. It was an endless circle of issues and unsatisfied desires.

Obvious, Hilda was not glad for this visit but she tried acting cool and she could not appear weak or irritated in front of her mother. She must appear perfect and show to her that she was able to take care of herself and maybe she was even a better woman than she was. 

“I didn’t expect your visit, such a pleasant surprise.” said Hilda, trying to hide her sarcasm.

“Oh, haven’t you seen my arrival in the stars, darling?” her mother said, giggling and she knew Hilda was lying because this visit was unpleasant.

Ah, not even the stars would know what you’ve got in your silly mind, these were the words Hilda wanted to say but she said otherwise, “Phone was invented, so you could call me, didn’t you?” and this was a stupid question and she was becoming nervous.

“Yes, but you know how I hate phoning, and it wouldn’t have been a surprise. Then I see you’re not busy at all.” her mother said, pedantic.

“I was working before you came!” Hilda said, hiding her irritation even this time.

“Anything important, I suppose” and her mother started to criticize her and this apparent peace was not meant to last.

“Did you come here to complain about my job?” and this time Hilda’s tone was not controlled, her patience was already over.

“No, I just wanted to know how my dear daughter is doing, that’s all!” she said with a calm tone.

“I’m doing fine, thanks for asking but I have important things to do…” Hilda just wanted to get rid of her mother or even to kick her out of her house.

“Ah, don’t be rude. Haven’t I taught you good manners?” she said with a sever tone.

“Ah, ok. Can I offer you a cup of tea, mother?” Hilda said, inviting her mother to take a seat. Hilda was not used to have guests and this made her uncomfortable.

Her mother took a seat, while Hilda made the water boil. Hilda had a weird feeling, she knew her mother wanted to talk about something because her expression was cold and distant, as if she was analysing her and this made Hilda wary and worried. Her mother was such a mystery for her and she hated being so vulnerable. She that was always confident and strong lost her own mind because of a silly woman who was unable to think about her business. And this woman was her own mother so things were even more difficult to tolerate.

“I’ve heard you’re engaged with that weird plant.” said her mother and Hilda stood still.

“Yes, and watch your mouth, mother!” said Hilda, coldly.

“Why haven’t you told me?” her mother said and she pretended to be offended.

“Like you care…” told Hilda, with her voice filled with frustration.

“Of course, I care but maybe you should’ve told me! Then–” said her mother and Hilda spoke before she could finish her sentence.

“Well, now you know. Are you satisfied?” said Hilda, confused.

“Don’t interrupt me! Why him? I don’t understand it!” her mother lost her coldness and her expression was stunned.

“Why do you ask?” and Hilda answered with another question.

Actually, Hilda’s mother knew Cagney because he was one of her daughter’s childhood friends but she did not like him so much.

“Let’s get serious, Hilda. I don’t think he’s the right man for you… Well, he’s not even a man, he’s a weird plant, and he’s also kinda creepy…” said the older woman with her cynical tone.

“Oh, God! It’s so impossible for you to be happy for me but I’d be glad if you’d ignore me, at least!” Hilda spoke with anger.

“No, but it’s not what I’ve imagined for you. He’s a gardener and it’s truly weird. A plant that plants other plants… Not even a Christopher Nolan’s movie could be more tangled than this, darling.” said her mother with sarcasm but this made Hilda angrier.

“Ok, now I know your opinion so goodbye, mother!” and Hilda was about to kick her mother out.

“Ok, forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend you…” said her mother with a softer voice.

An uncomfortable silence fell down on the room and the two women looked into each other eyes until Hilda spoke.

“If you truly didn’t mean it you wouldn’t have talked. If you came here only to ruin my day, well, you did it. You ruined my day!” and she just could not tolerate her mother anymore, even Hilda’s voice was lower and her patience was vanished.

“I’m sorry, Hilda. I only want the best for you…” she said.

“Or maybe you want only the best for yourself, you’ve never cared about me!” and finally she confessed the awful truth she hid until now. It was not easy to say.

“You’re wrong, I care about you. I’m not able to show it but it doesn’t mean I don’t love you. You’re my daughter, I would never hate you. Never.” she caressed Hilda’s cheek looking her in the eye and Hilda felt more vulnerable than before and she felt her eyes suddenly wet.

“Why haven’t you never told me? I’ve always thought you weren’t proud of me, you always criticize me and everything I do is never enough for you.” Hilda said with frustration.

“I’m actually proud of you. You’re great. Maybe I should have encouraged you in other ways…” and she sighed. Yes, her mother was totally unable to empathize with other people, she often put herself above others (maybe Hilda learned from her this behaviour).

“It’s not Cagney the problem here… Not even me!” said Hilda, perplexed.

“No, it’s me… He’s a good boy. Ok, he’s not a scientist and not even an astronaut, or a Starfleet Commander but if you like him…” she rolled her eyes, but she had to accept this reality.

“Yes, but it’s ok…” Hilda said, smiling softly.

“Yes, it’s ok…” her mother said, hugging her and then this silence did not seem so atrocious and the day was not ruined anymore.

The two of them drunk their cup of tea, enjoying the evening together, finding out the things that made them so different but identical. There was still time to heal the wounds of past and build a brand new relationship between a mother and her daughter.


	21. ANNOUNCEMENT ;

Hello guys,

I want to inform you that I won’t answer to the last requests I received because I don’t feel very inspired recently, I don’t even know if somebody is waiting for some stories, well…

For this reason, I think I close permanently with this insert and it will be complete since it has 20 chapters, 20 stories, and they are a lot.

I’m sorry for the ones who were waiting for their requests, but I don’t always have brilliant ideas to fulfil requests.

By the way, I’d like to open another reader insert like this about Cuphead and other Fandom, maybe, I don’t know. I have to think about it.

 

And what do you think about it?

 

I thank everyone who have read, appreciated and supported this insert.

Have a great day/night!

 

Bye,

 

**_Laura AKA Randomnessunicorn~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Check on my tumblr blog for more stories/imagines: @randomnessunicorn-imagine


End file.
